Survivor, second chance: Revenge, Rebirth and Redemption
by Awesamfan
Summary: Maura and Jane meet on an all star season of Survivor. Can love bloom with 1 million on the line? Or will a past of broken trust stop our girls even becoming friends? Rated T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Rizzles fandom. I'm back and all in one piece (missing an internal organ). I did have this story planned and half written but I'm old school (pen and paper) and my mum accidentally chucked it while I was in hospital. I considered not bothering to rewrite after some of the feedback from my last story but I figure... I like writing and I love Rizzles and I've got stories, you don't have to read if you don't like it.**

**So here is Rizzoli &amp; Isles, Survivor edition. It's mostly going to be like Survivor All Stars (Rob and Amber anyone?) but I've changed some things, such as where it is and Jane and Maura are on different tribes to start. There is a lost of background from previous seasons which will be revelled. All character I've used have been pulled from the show. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Survivor, don't own Rizzoli or Isles :)**

* * *

The overwhelming thunder of a helicopter filled the area, blocking out every other sound. A radio clicked to life with rough background static.

"Boat one, check."

"In position."

"Boat two, check."

"In position."

"Boat three, check."

"In position."

"All boats move out."

The familiar Survivor voice of host Jeff Probst took charge. "Hidden in the central Pacific Ocean is the island nation of Kiribati. Amongst Kiribati's islands are the stunning Line Islands, which is where Survivor, second chance: Revenge, Rebirth and Redemption will take place. For the first time in Survivor history, Survivor's fifth season, previous Survivors will be coming back for a second chance at the prize. Survivors that we have loved from the Australian outback, Africa, Thailand and the Amazon will be returning. You loved them, hated them, cheered for them and booed them. They all have something to prove and something to lose. Welcome to Survivor, second chance: Revenge, Rebirth and Redemption."

Jane kept her chin to her chest, surveying her 'tribe members' subtly from the corners of her eyes. She'd re-watched all previous seasons, researching, studying, profiling, all contestants that had ever played the game and could be returning with her. So she knew each person sharing her boat as well as a detective knows a perp, and she was a detective.

Across from her sat Casey Jones, Survivor Thailand, the third season. He had played a good game… he hadn't seen the double cross coming. Next to him was Nina Holiday, also from Thailand. Nina and Casey were talking closely, an air of familiarity surrounding them. They hadn't been on the same tribe or the same alliance but they had been betrayed by the same person who had gone on the win the game. On Casey's other side was Sean Cavanaugh from Survivor's first season, the Australian Outback. Jane remembered that season the most, more than her own. She watched reruns religiously, almost as much as she watched Red Sox games. Jane had been floored when a second season was announced, sure that after the incident of the first season that the show would disappear, only to be mentioned in hushed tones; an incident that Sean had deeply been a part of. Jane could read in the clench of his jaw that he was anxious about returning to the game. She promised herself that she'd help him, just as he had tried to help the girl from his own season.

To her left sat Barry Frost. He had been in Survivor's most recent season, Survivor the Amazon. Jane was trained to identify patterns, find evidence, see reason, and as she thought of the way that Barry had made it through to the final four only to be blindsided by an alliance that had lasted the entire season, she realised that every person on the boat had something in common, something vital. Each of them had been deceived in their first seasons by those they'd trusted. Survivor, Second Chance: Revenge, Rebirth and Redemption. This must be tribe Revenge. To confirm her assumption Jane glanced to her right. Susie Chang, also from The Amazon. Also backstabbed.

Jane jumped to her feet as the boat bumped against the sandy shore. She was the first over the side of the boat, hitting the water with a splash. She reached a hand up and started helping people down. A thick pole with a map attached by a machete adorned the beach, the only thing in sight other than the abundance of trees. Casey reached the pole first, taking charge and yanking the machete to release the map. With no instruction or discussion he started to lead the new tribe through the thick forest. Jane rolled her eyes and hung to the back, letting the macho man take over. She raised a suspicious brow as she noticed Barry and Susie hanging towards the back with her.

"Jane Rizzoli, right? I'm Barry Frost."

"I know," Jane returned, being careful to control her features. She knew Susie and Barry and she also knew that out of everyone in this tribe, she'd want them and Sean for her alliance. That didn't mean she was going to be the one to say it, this was a game of careful strategy.

"Right. Well, call me Frost."

"I'm Susie."

Jane gave the pair a slight nod, remaining silent and letting them speak.

"I watched your season," Frost seemed to be the more confident of the two. "I want an alliance. You, me, Susie."

Jane nodded again, slightly bigger this time. "Sean's our fourth."

Susie and Frost nodded and that was the end of the conversation. It was wordlessly implied that Jane would be approaching Sean. No further discussion was needed until it came time for Tribal Council.

A few minutes of trudging through thick branches, Casey swinging a machete wildly, and they came upon a clearing. Jeff stood in the centre of the area with three large coloured flags spaced evenly in front of him.

"Welcome Survivors. Grab a spot under the Otokai flag."

Jane took a spot on the sand under the Red flag, unintentionally found herself at the front, closest to the yellow flag directly to her right. A green flag hung on the other side of the yellow flag. Jane watched as Jeff introduced each contestant to the camera in front of him. In her mind she could see it would be used as voiceover while they walked towards their flag. Jane saw movement to the right of Jeff, near where they had entered but a different path.

"Welcome Survivors," Jeff greeted again. "Grab a spot under the Kaua tribe flag."

Jane scanned the faces of each person as the exited the trees. Jeff added his own commentary.

"Giovanni Gilberti, Survivor Australia." He welded his own machete in much the same manner as Casey had but not as graceful.

"Lydia Sparks, Survivor Africa." Jane frowned. Hadn't Lydia been the first voted off from her tribe?

"Robin Jackson, Survivor the Amazon." Jane felt Frost send her a quick wave, which was returned. They had shared an alliance during their season and had stuck to it. That would be both useful and dangerous come the merge.

"Gabriel Dean, Survivor Thailand." Jane felt her skin crawl as his beady eyes openly appraised her body. No one had trusted him in his season and without an alliance he'd left early as well. Jane started piecing together another pattern. These were Survivor who'd shown… promise… but never actually got a handle on the game and had been voted out quickly. This must be tribe 'Rebirth'.

Jane couldn't prevent the smile from building on her face when the fifth tribe member entered the area. "Vince Korsak, Survivor Africa." Not only had Korsak been her closest friend during their season, but they had maintained that close friendship after the series. Korsak had been forced to leave by a medic. He'd been so desperate to continue but never had the chance. She was more than glad that he had this chance. They hadn't been allowed to discuss this series with each other because of the strict 'confidentially' agreement that had been pushed this time. Korsak met her eye and that glance was all it took to confirm an alliance after the merge as long as they both got there. Jane glanced towards Robin, Frost's friend, and back to Korsak. He nodded, understanding that she was asking him to bring Robin with him.

Jane was too focused on Korsak that she almost missed the sixth and final Kaua tribe member. Her head snapped away from Korsak so quickly she was sure she'd have whiplash.

"Doctor Maura Isles, Survivor the Australian outback."

Holy Fuck.

She felt Sean push her slightly as he moved to the front, trying to get Maura's eye contact. Jane couldn't breath and she was sure her heart had stopped. There was no way in hell that Dr Isles was here, not after what had happened during her season. She heard Sean's breath hitch when Dr Isles finally looked at him. He sent her a warm smile, which she returned with a barely noticeable flicker of her lips. It wasn't even a smile but Jane was sure it was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

"The ice queen," She heard Susie gasp from behind her, nothing but respect in her tone.

"Last person I expected to see," Commented Nina.

Unconsciously Jane nodded her head in agreement. Jane made eye contact with Korsak again and nodded towards Maura. He nodded in response. He'd look after her, Jane was sure of it. Jane turned her head when she felt Sean tap her shoulder lightly.

"What was that?" He asked in a gruff whisper.

Jane knew exactly what he was referring to. She felt a slight shame for being caught but there was a deep rawness in Sean's gaze that made her answer honestly. "I told Korsak to watch her. Get her to the merge."

Sean cast a harsh eye over Jane and she felt her back straighten in reaction. He stuck out a rough hand, "Thank you."

Jane took his hand and shook once before dropping it. Again no words were needed. Sean was in her alliance. And she knew she could trust him, whole-heartedly. Jane turned back to Jeff as he began to speak.

"Some familiar faces, some surprises. Sean, you're from our first season, have you been watching since then?"

"I've been watching Jeff," Sean said with a light smirk, saying more than his actual words.

"I hear ya Sean. Frost, you're from our newest season, what's it like being back in the game with people you said you were a fan of."

"Pretty unreal," Frost smiled easily. "These are kinda my heroes, they set the pace for Survivor. It'll be good to show 'em what I've got."

"What about you Dean? Seeing any familiar faces?"

"It's going to be a very different game this time Jeff."

"It will. And two tribes will be fun… but I think three tribes will be even better. C'mon out Bomwi!"

"Riley Cooper, Survivor the Amazon." Jane saw Frost flinch as the person responsible for his dismissal approached the green flag.

"Joey Grant, Survivor Africa." Jane glanced at Korsak. She saw the worry painted all over his aging face. Jane sent him what she hoped was a brave smile. Joey wasn't as bad as –

"Emily Sanner, Survivor Africa." Jane's dropped jaw without her permission. She felt her heart speed up. For a very long second she considered walking straight out of the game, here and now. But she didn't. She picked up her jaw and squared her shoulders. The third pattern, this tribe was full of untrustworthy backstabbers. It must be tribe Redemption. Jane glanced at her other tribe members, quickly trying to guess who else could walk in.

"Cailin Martin, Survivor Thailand." Jane saw Casey and Nine flinch.

"Garrett Fairfield, Survivor the Australian outback."

Shit. No.

Jane's head whipped towards Dr Isles. She wasn't the only one. Every eye was on the poor doctor, trying to read her reaction. For her part the dirty blonde beauty only straightened her back, keeping her eyes forward and focused on Jeff, not straying towards Garrett at all.

Jane is a detective. Jane knows patterns. And Jane knew exactly what was about to happen, she knew exactly who the next name would be. She looked back to Dr Isles. Korsak had his thick hand heavily on her shoulder. Her back was still ramrod straight and her eyes were still focused on Jeff. She was amazing. Jane knew that she was strong, unbreakable, but this was something else.

"And last but not least…"

Jane took and deep breath and fought her urge to run to the Doctor that she didn't even know, had never even met.

"Ian Faulkner, Survivor the Australian outback."

A crack. Dr Isles closed her eyes. Her jaw clenched. But no tears fell. No words escaped. Her pristine demeanour was kept in place.

"See? Ice queen," Nina whispered, lacking the respect Susie had said it with and making it sound every bit its truly offensive nickname.

Jane resisted the urge to slug Nina, knowing it wouldn't win her any friends (not that she truly cared).

"You are currently in the heart and soul of Kiribati's Line Islands, one of the most beautiful places that the Pacific has to offer, also one of the most unforgiving. You are all here for a very particular reason. Kaua. You all want a chance at a redo. You made small mistakes and lost the game, or maybe you never really got into it. This really is a second chance for you. In Kiribati Kaua means Rebirth-"

"Actually, a more accurate translation would be 'renew'," Dr Isles cut in. Her eyes widened, she obviously hadn't meant to interrupt.

"Good to have you back Doctor Isles," Jeff laughed with a good humour. "Bomwi., you are basically the worst of the worst villains in Survivor history. You are cutthroat and manipulative. Maybe you are back to try to be a hero, maybe you are here to fully embrace your villainy, it's your choice. Bomwi means Redemption-"

"Actually-" Maura bites her own lip before she can continue.

With a laugh Jeff waves for her to continue.

"A closer translation for Bomwi is amends, or restitution."

Jeff continued as if the Doctor hadn't spoken. "Otokai. You are here for payback, here for vengeance, and here for retribution. In Kiribati Otokai means Revenge." Jeff is silent for a second and glances at Maura.

She smiles, "That's correct."

Jane feels a low rumble leave her mouth, unbidden.

"Alright, what do you say we get straight into the first rewards challenge? Are you ready?"

A cheer of agreement filled the area. Jeff led all three tribes quickly from the clearing and towards a beach where the challenge was set up. Crew and cameras moved between each tribe, preventing her from any attempts at speaking with Korsak. When all the tribes were again on their mats Jeff started with his usual challenge spiel.

"Want to hear want you're playing for?"

Another round of 'yeahs' sounded.

"Each tribe will have their own islands this season and all three islands have different resources. Trust me, there is definitely a good island and a bad island and that could be all it takes to give you the advantage in the challenges. First place picks their island first. Second picks second, third gets whatever is left. And if that isn't enough: winner gets flint which means fire. Is that worth playing for?"

Another cheer.

"Alright. The game is called Quest for Fire. This game was first played in Survivor the Australian Outback and again in Survivor the Amazon but this one will be a little different. Each tribe will start at the finish line in the sand. As a group you will swim out to the floating platform that is the same colour of your tribe. Otokai, red, Kaua, yours is yellow, Bomwi, for you it's green. There you will untie the ropes to undo your raft and torch. You will use the torch to lit the four floating platforms on your way back to the sand. Each tribe member must have a hand on the raft at all times. When you reach the sand you will drag the raft under a bamboo crawl. Once through the bamboo crawl you will race to drag your raft over the finish line. Ready to play?"

We all took a place at the starting line and crouched, ready to start. Jane felt an arm bump hers, causing an electric shock to race through her. She turned in surprise, only to come face to face with an equally surprised Dr Isles.

"Sorry," the doctor said, truly looking apologetic.

"I'm Jane," Jane smiled, holding out a warm hand.

The doctor looked at the hand, seemingly contemplating the correct action. She eventually reached out her own hand and shook firmly. Jane felt the same tingles run through her from the contact.

"Dr Isles."

"Nice to meet you."

The doctor dropped Jane's hand and turned back towards the water, leaving Jane staring at the side of her face. And what a side of the face it was. Jane took in the high cheekbone and the straight line of her long nose. She memorised soft lips frozen in a sad straight line. She catalogued a perfectly manicured brow and long lashes. And she smirked when she saw the light blush cover a round cheek when the doctor felt Jane staring.

"Ready!" Jeff's voice cut through Jane's daydreaming and pushed her focus back into the challenge. "Get set… go!"

Jane took off, going full speed right into the water. She felt a confusing sense of pride as the doctor kept with her every stride and dived into the water in sync with her. Jane lost track of Dr Isles in the chaos of the water which was probably a good thing considering how distracting she found the doctor. Jane reached the tribe's raft first and started pulling violently at ropes. Casey and Frost hadn't been far behind her and they had the knots undone quickly.

"And Kaua takes an early lead."

Jane turns her head to quickly look at the other tribe, seeing that they had already lit the first platform. Luckily Bomwi was still struggling with their knots, the men only tightening them in their rough pulling. Jane kicked her powerful legs, hard, as her tribe fought to catch up to the excelling Kaua tribe. Otokai was still lighting their fourth platform when Kaua was attacking the bamboo crawl.

"How the fuck did they do that?" Casey growled, his muscles tensing with pulling the raft onto the sand.

"Kaua is first," calls Jeff as the tribe pass the line.

"Maura," Sean smirked in response, as if the one word explained everything.

Otokai crossed the line in second just as Bomwi hit the sand.

"Otokai is second and Bomwi comes in last."

Everyone moved back to the coloured mats, waiting to hear what Jeff had to say.

"Alright, first thing's first. Kaua, here is your flint." Jeff tossed the small metallic object towards Dean who caught it easily. "Second, time to pick islands. We have three islands, Vostok Island, Flint Island and Caroline Island. Each island was explained in detail in your survivor handbooks so I'm not going to make it easy and tell you which island is 'the best', you're going to prove why you are the best of the best Survivors. So, Kaua, which island?"

Whether conscious or not, every member of Kaua turned towards Dr Isles. Jane watched as the doctor glanced at her tribe and clenched her jaw. Jane was surprised at the fire that filled her veins. How dare they all put that on her?

"Well Vostok Island has an area of less than one square kilometre. It also has very dense flora, no cocos nucifera of the Arecaceae family, or in layman's terms, coconut trees or natural source of water. Flint Island also has dense forestry but has a much larger area with over three-square kilometres. There is an abundance of cocos nucifera but there is also a very high population of Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos, grey reef sharks, due to the narrow reef. However, there are various lagoons that could provide natural water. Caroline Island is the largest of the three. Is has a natural lagoon and wells that were built to provide for temporary settlements. It has cocos nucifera and a flat reef which would provide an abundance of protein."

No one said a word… still trying to understand what the doctor had just said.

"Maur, which island is the best?" Sean asked firmly but softly, obviously very used to 'dealing' with Doctor Isles.

"I'd recommend Caroline Island as first choice and Flint Island as the second as both-"

"We pick Caroline Island," Dean cut her off, earning a glare from Jane who'd thoroughly been enjoying listening to her spout of facts so easily.

"Good choice. Otokai?"

"You say Flint Island Doc?" Frost joked.

The doctor blushed.

"That's cheating!" Grant cut in from Bomwi.

"Shut it Grant," Korsak stepped in.

"Otokai?" Jeff asked again, obviously planning to cut out Grant's outburst in the televised version.

"Flint Island," Frost answered quickly.

"Alright Bomwi that leaves you with Vostok Island. Grab your maps; grab a boat and head to your beach. The game is on."

* * *

**Tune in next chapter for the first eviction. Spoiler: It's someone from Bomwi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

DAY ONE (continued)

Jane moved quickly to the standard survivor kayak, casting one last glance over her shoulder to the Kaua tribe before wading through the water and jumping in. Casey placed himself at the back of the red wooden kayak, declaring himself in charge of both the map and the steering. Jane let her muscles flex and stretch as she pulled an oar through the water. Working mechanically she turned to observe her tribes mates again. Casey was solid with built muscles and a strong jaw. Nina was small but she definitely looked like she could hold her own. Sean was old but Jane would put money on him over Casey when it came down to it. Frost was short but defined with the largest muscles of anyone on this tribe. Susie would be the weak spot on the physical side but she was most likely an asset in the mental challenges. Nina and Casey were chatting happily at the end of the kayak. They hadn't shared a tribe or alliance in their first season but it was obvious they shared one now. Sean was placed in the centre, across from her. He looked solemn and deep in thought, staring into the water. Frost was cracking jokes at the front that had Susie laughing and responding with odd little facts. Jane's mouth curled into a smile. Something about Susie reminded her of a mini Dr Isles.

"Hey, Chang, what do you do out of the game?" Jane interrupted.

"Oh! I'm a scientist, a criminologist in a crime lab. You're a police officer right?"

"Homicide detective. What about you Frost?"

"I'm an officer in the NAVY. I always wanted to be a cop though."

"What stopped you?" Susie asked.

"I don't have the stomach for it," he said bashfully.

Jane nodded. She'd seen some bad things on the job. Jane's scarred palms clenched the oar tighter at the memory. Jane had a feeling she'd get along with Frost in the 'real' world; he'd make a good partner.

"What about you Sean?" Susie asked, drawing the older man from his musing.

"Rizzoli won't like this but I'm brass. Lieutenant in Chicago."

Jane laughed warmly. "Korsak's the one'll that'll have a problem. Just don't go giving me an order."

"No promises Rizzoli."

"We're here," Casey cut into the conversation. Jane looked up, taking in the sight of a beautiful sandy beach filled with an abundance of coconut trees. They'd have no problem with food or shelter.

"Cheers Dr Isles," Frost joked.

They pulled the kayak quickly up the sand and got to work on a shelter straight away. Casey again took charge, claiming that he had military experience building shelters from nothing. He was attractive and strong but Jane couldn't get past the way he made her feel so weak next to him. They constructed a bamboo lean-to with a raised base. It was on the edge of the trees, far away from the high tide and hopefully not mosquito infested.

"Alright. Susie and Nina, you two work on adding palms to waterproof the roof and make the bottom more comfortable. Jane, you and Sean need to get some food and water. Barry and I will get wood and try to start a fire."

Jane wanted to punch him as tension rolled over his 'soldiers'.

"Ey-ey captain," Frost joked, breaking the tension.

Everyone moved to do their 'duties'.

* * *

Maura felt hives grow under her shirt yet again as her five-tribe mates stared at her… again. They had just arrived on the beach and it seemed like everyone was waiting for her to give out orders. She'd spent the last four years since Survivor's first season avoiding people. The show had given perfect strangers permission to comment on every aspect of her life. She'd originally decided to reject the offer to return to Survivor for a second time but something in her heart had overruled her head… something that Maura never let happen and something that she was strongly regretting. She hadn't even considered that Garrett or Ian would be here… she hadn't even considered that the knowledge she had displayed in Australia that had been seen as 'annoying' and 'cocky' would be accepted here, wanted even.

She hadn't considered it and she found she wasn't ready for it. She had taken control in the challenge due to a rush of adrenaline. Now she found herself in the spotlight feeling nothing but icy fear. Her eyes skittered around the faces of the tribe members. She read Korsak's warm features, Robin's patient smile, Giovanni's flirtatious smirk, Lydia's bored glazed eyes and Dean's eye roll. The last face sent her straight into what her colleagues called her 'Queen of the dead mode'. Her face flattened and her brain whirred to life.

"First, we need to construct a shelter. We should use co – er – bamboo shoots tied with vines," Maura began, forcing herself to speak as simply as she could. "A 'lean-to' would be the easiest and most effective design. The palm leaves could be woven to create waterproof covering. Perhaps three people could work on the frame while the other three create the palm leaves."

"Good. Korsak, G and I will do the frame. You girls do the weaving," Dean ordered.

Maura felt her stoic face ripple at the obvious sexism but shrugged it off and began to work.

* * *

"So Rizzoli," Sean began as he and Jane followed the map to the water. "Who's in our alliance? And please don't say Casey Jones."

Jane laughed. "Frost and Susie from this tribe."

Sean gave Jane another appraising look. "And from other tribes?"

Jane smirked. Sean was very observant. He'd be a great asset and a huge obstacle. "Korsak. Hopefully Dr Isles. Maybe Robin Jackson. I think her and Frost are tight."

Sean nodded, his eyes getting that far away look again.

Jane bit her lip, trying to quell her curious nature. She failed. "Sean… what we saw on TV… is that how it really played out?"

Sean visibly flinched. This was definitely a sore spot. "Yes," was all he said.

"Garrett or Ian?" Jane pushed.

Sean sighed. "Both. I missed it. I failed her. She was my ally. Just this socially awkward genius who wanted to get to know people better and they used her, manipulated her and hurt her. I swore I would help her and I didn't. What happened is on me."

Jane glanced to the camera trailing them, very aware that this conversation would be aired. "It was those filthy bastards, not you."

Sean sighed again, heavily. "I guess that's the game right?"

"No," said Jane firmly. "Blindsides are the game. What they did? That's got nothing to do with it. They went too far, fuck Garrett was even booted for what he did, wasn't he? I wouldn't be here if that's what Survivor meant."

Sean nodded and cracked his neck. "We're here."

Jane let the subject drop and moved to dip a pot into the well.

* * *

Maura sat on the edge on the sand, the waves gently tickling her toes as she stared into the sunset. The fire was alive, food was eaten, water was boiled, the shelter was waterproof. Now was the time in the game that alliances formed and friendships were built. Maura had been lucky in Australia. Everyone was new, everyone was open. Maura had built an alliance quickly and it had gotten her through a large portion of the game. Final three. Not many that had played the game could say that. Unfortunately her alliance had backfired, harshly, and Maura had dealt with the ramifications in her waking and sleeping life for the last four years. She knew that if she was to progress further than three days in this game she needed to get up, sit around the fire and bond. She stayed sitting, staring into the water.

The sun was long gone by the time she felt someone sit down beside her. Maura turned her head to look into the smiling eyes of Vince Korsak. All day he had been nothing but nice and respectful to her. He reminded her of Sean Cavanaugh, someone she held very near her heart even though the two hadn't had any contact since the game had ended. She turned back to the water but could feel his eyes observing her.

"Why'd you come back Doctor Isles?" He asked.

His voice wasn't forceful, it wasn't harsh, and it was simply open and curious.

Maura answered honestly, not that she could actually lie if she wanted to. "I needed closure."

Korsak nodded as if her answer had made perfect sense. "Are you going to try and win?"

Maura thought over the question, surprising herself when she found her answer. "No. I don't mind not winning."

Korsak nodded again. "What if you're first voted out?"

Maura pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees as if the physical act of curling up could protect her somehow. "I needed to come back so that I could finally put it behind me. Ever since Australia… I know it's not physically possible but I feel like I left something behind. I feel like they took something from me. I'm here to get it back. I need to be whole again because this, what I've been feeling, what I've been living with for four years… I can't do it anymore."

"Did you watch your own season?"

Maura's eyes widened, she truly hadn't expected that question. "Yes. I… I wanted to see how I missed it."

"You weren't at the reunion show."

"No. They excused me."

"Did you watch that?"

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"I think you need to know what the viewers thought."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"I think it does."

Maura studied Korsak's face, finding only sincerity and honesty. "I'll watch it."

"I want you to try and win Doc. And I want to help you."

"You want an alliance?" Maura asked, feeling a hope sneak back into her voice. She could protect herself as much as she wanted but somehow she couldn't control her heart from putting itself out there again and again.

"Yes. You and me Doc."

Maura smiled, a true smile, the first one she'd had in a while. "We need more people."

"I'm working on it," Korsak returned the smile. "If we get through to the merge, we're set."

Maura tilted her head, trying to understand his meaning. "I don't understand."

"We have some people in other tribes."

Maura connected the dots quickly. She had watched the other seasons since hers. "Jane Rizzoli?"

"You watched my season?" Korsak laughed.

"I predicted that she would win. I didn't account for the blindside."

"Yeah, neither did she," Korsak laughed again.

Maura blushed and looked back out to sea. A silence settled over them for a moment. "What's Jane like? Without the cameras."

Korsak scratched his head, considering his answer. "Trustworthy. Protective. Defensive. She's brash and sarcastic and a complete pain in the ass but she's the best friend you could ever have if she lets you get on her good side."

"How do you get on her good side?"

"Don't worry Doc, you're already there." Korsak patted Maura lightly on the back and headed back towards the fire, leaving her alone with her thoughts as the dark surrounded her.

"I'd like to have a best friend," she whispered into the breeze.

* * *

DAY TWO

The next day held nothing. No tribal challenge, no alliance building, no busy work. It was a boring filler day that made Jane's hands itch. The tribe spent the day playing childish 'get to know you' activities that did nothing to change the way she viewed her tribe mates. For the day they sat around, barely even trying to make a fire as Casey had already declared it 'impossible without flint'.

DAY THREE

When the next day came with the first tree mail Jane could have squealed in excitement. But she didn't. With an obligatory cheer of 'Otokai' they headed into their first immunity tribal challenge.

Kaua and Bomwi were already on the beach when Otokai arrived. Jane again found the spot nearest Kaua. She smiled when she saw Korsak and the doctor nearest her. Korsak sent her a thumbs up and she returned it.

"Day three," Jeff started. "What's it like to be back? Cailin?"

"It's harder than I remember," Cailin joked.

"What about you Doctor Isles? You were one of our first Survivors, definitely a favourite to the fans. How are you feeling coming back in?"

Maura couldn't lie. "Nervous."

"Fair enough. So. We have three tribes, which means to immunity idols. It also means, one tribe will be sending someone home tonight. Worth playing for?"

A shout of 'yeahs'.

"Good. Today's challenge is called 'Float your boat'. It was first played in Survivor Africa. Starting at this line you will race into the water and remove rocks from the tribe boats that are sunken at the bottom of the ocean. Once all the rocks are removed and the boat surfaces you will take your boat to the bailing platform where you will use buckets to bail the water from your boat. When you deem the boat 'sea-worth' you will paddle your boat to shore. The first two tribes win."

Once again they took out places at the line across the sand and once again Jane moved in next to the Doctor.

"Hey Doc," Jane greeted, bumping her shoulder lightly against the Doctor's. She felt the same tingle warm her skin.

"Miss Rizzoli," the doctor returned, keeping her eyes focused in front of her.

"Call me Jane."

Maura swung surprised eyes towards the brunette, her mouth a perfect 'O'. Jane reached out a hand and pushed her mouth closed, taking an extra second than needed to stroke her hand across the soft skin of the doctor's chin.

"You can call me Maura," Maura responded eventually her voice quiet and shy.

Jane wasn't sure why but she felt like something monumental had just passed between the two of them.

"How's your camp?" Jane asked, wanting to prolong the conversation to hear Maura's voice again.

"Fine. We have fire, a shelter, food and water."

"We don't have fire yet."

Maura was silent for a beat. "You should try applying a downward pressure to increase fiction."

Jane's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Like this," Maura explained, using her hands to show a twisting and pushing motion. "Down and spin."

"Oh! Thanks," Jane gave Maura a bright smile.

"Also, a long continuous breath after you see smoke is more effective than short powerful ones."

Jane nodded, taking in all of the knowledge Maura was giving her. Maura glanced at something behind Jane.

"Susie Chang wears glasses. They can act as a magnifying glass."

"I thought that was a myth," Jane responded.

"No, it works. I experimented myself before Survivor the Australian Outback. I wasn't sure what resources we'd have. Of course I don't wear glasses but there was a chance that a tribe member wore them. More than 6 in 10 people wear glasses or contact lenses, although not all people that require corrective eyewear actually use them. So it's more like-"

"Survivors ready?" Jeff cut Maura off.

Jane quickly reached out a hand and gripped Maura's wrist. "Thank you," Jane said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

"Go!"

They took off for the water. Jane again staying with Maura until they hit the ocean. Jane reached her tribe's marking buoy first again. She dived straight down into the water and started pulling as many heavy rocks out as she could. She'd removed 9 before they need for air forced her to the surface.

"Kaua take another early lead," Jeff yelled from the shore.

Jane glanced backwards to where the Kaua boat was already surfacing. Her eye caught Maura's. Maura held up her hands as if they were gripping something and made a pushing action. Jane frowned, not understanding what Maura was trying to tell her. Maura didn't get a chance to explain further because her tribe was already swimming their boat to the bailing platform.

"She said to tip the boat over with the rocks still inside, it'll make them fall," luckily Sean was experienced in Maura language.

Together Casey, Frost and Sean ducked back under and soon the Otokai boat was surfacing.

They began swimming with their boat to the bailing platforms just as Kaua jumped into their boat and began to paddle to the shore.

"Did anyone see how she did that so quickly?" Casey asked, yelling.

"They pulled the boat upside-down onto the dock and then righted it so it had no water," Nina yelled back.

Jane felt something churn in her stomach as they copied Kaua. It wasn't fair to Maura.

Soon Otokai was paddling for the shore just as Bomwi was pulling their boat to the bailing platforms.

"Kaua and Otokai have immunity!" Jeff yelled.

Jane was pulled into a jumping hug with the rest of her tribe mates. She let Frost's infectious joy fill her as well. They broke apart only to see Kaua doing the same with Maura left slightly to the side, looking awkward.

It was an unspoken communication. Decided only through eye contact and heartbeats, an action that would go down as a first in Survivor history. Together Sean, Jane, Frost and Susie grabbed Maura into a hug, squeezing her tightly and cheering. Silence filled the beach as they pulled apart, not even Jeff continued his running commentary.

Jane's eyes met Maura's. No regret. Without a word Maura turned back to her tribe, Korsak swinging an arm over her shoulder and Jane, Susie, Frost and Sean returned to Nina and Casey.

"Well that's a first for Survivor, two tribes joining in their victory. Survivor, Second Chance is definitely going to be a different ball game," Jeff finally found his voice.

Bomwi finally joined them all on the beach.

"Kaua and Otokai, you will be safe from tribal council. Bomwi, you won't be, I'll see you tonight where one of you will be the first Survivor to go home."

The tribes left the beach in silence.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I don't own Survivor or Rizzoli &amp; Isles.**

**The next updates won't be as quick, I just happened to have today off and the rest of the chapters will go into a lot more detail about daily 'Survivor' life. **

**Please let me know what you think with reviews, I truly appreciate the people who reviewed my first chapter, you guys are the reason I wanted to get this second chapter out so quickly. You guys rock and I think you're all Awwesam xx**


	3. Chapter 3

DAY THREE (CON)

The Otokai beach was vastly different after the challenge. Without intending to Jane, Frost, Sean and Susie had shown an obvious alliance within the tribe, leaving Casey and Nina as accidental outcasts. All six were sitting in an awkward silence in shade near the shelter. Casey was the first to break it.

"So, you six have an alliance. Let's just get that out there now so that our day-to-day lives aren't this awkward silence."

Jane took the lead. "Yeah, we have an alliance. That doesn't mean we want you two gone. Hell, it'd be great if we lost no one and went into the merge six-strong."

"But it's already six-strong without us," Nina added.

"What do you mean?" Susie asked.

"I think she means that Korsak and Maura are in our alliance as well."

"Nuh man, we haven't said a word to them. We just hugged the doc today 'cause she really helped us out and her own tribe weren't," Frost promised.

"Jane?" Casey pushed.

Jane scratched the back of her neck. She was about to walk into a landmine. It was one thing Casey and Nina knowing about the alliance of four but adding Maura and Korsak to it… Frost and Susie could start doubting where they sat… Casey and Nina could blab to the Kaua tribe and ruin whatever Korsak had going on over there… Jane could lie now and have Frost and Susie turn later when they find out.

"Yeah. Maura and Korsak are in our alliance."

"How?" Frost sputtered, obviously shocked.

Jane shrugged. "You guys know that I had an alliance with Korsak in Africa, I guess we just have an understanding that the promise we made still applies."

"How'd Doctor Isles come into it? She wasn't in your season and she hasn't been at any Survivor reunions," Susie asked.

Jane shrugged again. "Maura's just the type of person you want on your team. I mean, we all know that the woman can't lie, right?"

"Jane, we agree that she's cool in our alliance. We're asking: how'd you get her? We're three days in and there hasn't been ANY cross-tribe communications," Frost asked.

Jane smirked. "I got my ways. Speaking of, Susie, can I borrow your glasses? I reckon I can make a fire."

* * *

Maura hung behind the rest of her tribe as they walked up to their shelter. She was skilled at reading body language and their bodies were screaming at her. As expected, Dean turned on her the second she reached the shelter.

"What the hell was the Doctor Isles? Why did they hug you? Did you help them?" He screamed.

"Dean, calm down, OK. It was them not her, we all saw it," Korsak stepped in.

"I'm asking 'why did they hug you'?" Dean continued.

"I-i-"

"The ever astute Doctor Isles suddenly can't speak? What? Did Otokai get your tongue?"

"That's enough Dean," Korsak said firmly, placing a large hand on Dean's chest to keep him back.

"What? Am I the only one pissed about this? We're tribe Kaua and she better know that if she wants to get anywhere with this tribe, she needs to learn loyalty! Oh, that's it right? You're still hurt after Australia? Still got some 'man issues'? Well maybe you shouldn't have come back! You're just gonna blow this for the rest of us. Fuck!" Dean ranted, before finally throwing his hands in the air and storming into the woods.

Maura turned and headed down the beach, shrugging off Korsak's hand. She needed to be away from cameras. She refused to let America see her cry ever again.

* * *

DAY FOUR

When Otokai walked into the rewards challenge Jane made sure to stand near Kaua again but was surprised to see Maura on the opposite side. She caught Korsak's eye and frowned. He only shook his head and looked away.

"Getting your first look at the new Bomwi tribe. Cailin voted out at last night's tribal council."

Casey let out an audible sigh.

* * *

FLASHBACK SURVIVOUR THAILAND

Casey walked bravely into the tribal council. Fire flickered in his eyes. He hadn't packed his bag. Those watching the show may say that it's a stupid move. The second you walked into a tribal council without a packed bag, was the day that you were going. Casey had been one of the lucky ones. He'd gone into the merge with a strong tribe, both in numbers and in loyalty. He wasn't an old man but he'd grown very close to his tribe, especially Cailin Martin who'd become somewhat like a daughter to him. She actually meant so much to him that he was sure the two would be the final two. He didn't even care if the majority of the jury voted her to win over him, she deserved it, and she was a good kid. Casey glanced at Nina as he sat down. He felt truly bad about voting her out tonight. She was a fierce competitor; she'd just been unlucky enough to be on the losing tribe. He'd done what he considered the 'right' thing though and told her and she'd accepted it with grace.

"Welcome to tribal council," Jeff began. "So you're a newly merged tribe. Is there still a strong feeling of two tribes or have you come together well?"

"Oh, it's still very much two tribes," Nina said honestly. "It's been very clear that we're going to be going first."

"So you're name is on the chopping block?"

"Yeah, I'm going home tonight unless there is some miracle."

"Alright. Casey, you won immunity, you have the choice to keep it or to give your immunity to someone else."

"Actually Jeff, I'm going to give it to Cailin. I know she has my back and I hope she knows I have hers."

Casey handed his shelled necklace over to Cailin who took it gratefully.

"Time to vote. Cailin, you're up."

One by one the 9 remaining survivors took the walk across the wooden bridge to cast the votes. Casey voted as planned, for Nina. Unfortunately he was the only one who did.

"That's four votes Nina, four votes Casey," Jeff read out. "Last vote. And the eighth person voted out of Survivor Thailand, Casey Jones. Bring me your torch."

Casey looked straight to Cailin. She wouldn't look at him. That told him all he needed to know. He grabbed his torch, had it snuffed, and walked away while it was still smoking.

* * *

SURVIVOR SECOND CHANCE

Nina placed a warm arm on Casey's shoulder and sent him a smile. He smiled back. It was all forgiven and forgotten. And now Cailin was first to be voted out. It felt good.

In front of the Survivors was the most elaborate course they had seen so far this season. It was all on land. There were three clear tracks, all with colour-coded objects; red for Otokai, yellow for Kaua and blue for Bomwi. The tribes were assembled on the mats at the start at the top of a ramp that ended in a large hay pile. In front of them was a high step obstacle course. Then a large box with knots and keys. Behind the box was a ladder less platform connected to a second ladder less platform. After that was something that looked like a puzzle. Then there were three bags hanging from a high vertical beam. Last looked like a puzzle making station.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to get to the reward challenge? OK. First you will run down the ramp and through the hay pile. Go through an obstacle where you will make your way to a large wooden crate containing a ladder. You have a choice, you can open it using keys to unlock locks or you can untie knots. Both will release the ladder. Once you have the ladder free you will use it to go up, across and down the tall platforms and through another series of obstacles. You will then use the ladder to help you make your biggest decision in this challenge: which puzzle to solve. There are three choices. The first puzzle has only 5 pieces in it but it requires you to see the 'bigger picture'. If you can do that, then you can solve this five piece puzzle very quickly. The second puzzle has ten pieces in it. And it requires you to see things more visually. If that is the way you think; you will whip through this puzzle. The third puzzle has the most pieces at fifty. But it is also the most straightforward. The only problem with that puzzle is fifty pieces. All of these puzzles average the same amount of time to finish. If you put the right person on the right puzzle, you can finish much faster than average. The first two tribes to finish their puzzle will win a reward. Want to see what you're playing for? Fishing gear. Very important in this game and what is fish without a kitchen set to cook them? First place will win this complete set of fishing gear with everything needed to prepare it. Second place will only get some fishing gear. Additionally, for Otokai and Bomwi, how is it going without fire?"

"Actually Jeff, we got fire," Frost bragged.

"Really?" Jeff asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, a genius helped us out," continued Frost, smiling in Maura's direction.

Maura visibly shrunk back into her group. Jane didn't miss the glare Dean sent Maura's way.

"Well just in case, flint for first or second. Worth playing for?"

A confirmation of 'yes' sounded.

"Otokai and Kaua, you have one extra person, you're sitting someone out."

"Korsak," Dean announced after very little discussion.

"I'm sitting out Jeff," Sean said from Otokai.

"Alright, everyone else is competing. I'll give you a minute to strategize."

Kaua might have turned on Maura but as soon as Jeff said that they turned to her.

Adrenaline took over again. "Knots will be much faster, is anyone good at them?"

Five shaking heads.

"OK. I'll do them. Then Giovanni, you're in charge of getting the ladder across the platforms."

Giovanni nodded, flexing his muscles slightly.

"I'll guide us through the first obstacle. Anyone good at puzzles?"

Another set of five heads shaking.

"OK. We'll grab the 5 piece puzzle, from what Jeff described I believe I'm most suited to that. Acceptable?"

Five nodding heads.

They all moved to stand along the edge of the top of the ramp. Somehow Maura found herself next to Jane yet again, as if there was something magnetic drawing them together.

"I got you in trouble with your tribe didn't I?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded slightly, trying not to show that the two were talking.

"I'm truly sorry Maur, I just wanted you to know I appreciated what you did."

Maura straightened and looked face on to Jane, completely forgetting that she should be hiding their communication. No one had ever called her 'Maur' before. It was a nickname and it felt indescribable. Maura wanted to say how much it meant, convey a sincere thank you in response, but she had never felt so out-of-touch and socially awkward. People don't say 'thank you' for nicknames do they?

"The knots will be quicker than the keys and Susie will excel at the five-piece puzzle." Maura slapped a hand over her face as soon as she said it. She cast her eyes over her shoulder. Her entire tribe had heard too.

Jane glanced at her tribe. Casey was nodding his head and indicating that Susie should do as suggested. Maura may have just signed her name to be the next voted off.

"For reward, Survivors ready? ... Go!"

Maura took off at full speed down the ramp, knowing the hay would break her fall if she fell. She knew she'd messed up and her only chance at staying would be to win this challenge and prove her worth. She used her great flexibility and agility to be first, out of all three tribes over the first high-step obstacle although Jane was a close second. She waited impatiently for her tribe, noticing Lydia lagging behind and trip, needing Giovanni to basically carry her over. By the time the rest of her tribe had finished the obstacle she was third to start untying the knots on the crate. She blocked off all sound, especially Jeff's obtrusive commentary. Her fingers flew through the knots, her head directing them on the quickest method to untie them. When she threw the box open and came out of her head she saw she was first by more than half. As ordered, Giovanni grabbed the ladder and ran to the platform, placing it and holding it as the other five tribe members quickly climbed up. He pulled it up on top and placed it between the two platforms, running over first this time. Kaua was quickly over to the second platform. Giovanni moved the ladder so that the tribe could descend the second platforms and touch the ground.

Dean, Lydia and Giovanni grabbed the ladder this time and moved it to under the puzzle bags so that Robin could climb up and grab the 5 puzzle piece bag. Robin threw it to Maura and Maura ran to the solving table without even looking for the progress of the other tribes. She emptied out the bag and laid out the pieces. It barely took 30 seconds for her to have it together and hear Jeff yelling, "Kaua, wins."

Maura was pulled out of her head, a second time by Korsak pulling her into a warm bear hug. Maura scrunched her nose, trying not to let the smell that she was sure was on all of them, ruin one of the best hugs she'd ever received.

"Otokai is second," Jeff yelled, causing Korsak to finally pull away.

Maura looked at Jane over Korsak's shoulder accepting Jane's smile and returning her own. She read surprise in Jane's face after her smile and that made her smile even wider, that Jane would smile at her without expecting anything in return.

Kaua and Otokai grabbed their rewards and headed back to their beaches.

* * *

As soon as they reached the shelter Dean dropped the fishing gear he'd been holding and threw his water at the shelter furiously. He didn't speak to anyone as he turned and headed into the woods. Maura followed suit and turned towards the peace of the ocean.

Maura spent the entire afternoon sitting in what was quickly becoming 'her spot' at the edge of the sand with her toes in the waves. Maura was someone who was articulate and immaculate. She liked to be in control and usually was, the one notable exception being during the incidents with Garrett and Ian in Australia. Now it was whenever she was around Jane Rizzoli. Maura was always deeply in tune with her own body but she was having a difficult time understanding her feelings for the other woman and Survivor wasn't the ideal place to come to terms with whatever it was she was feeling. She could understand the increased levels of dopamine and norepinephrine in her system, identified by the increased heart rate and diaphoresis. She could easily identify this as an attraction to the brunette beauty, which wasn't surprising considering her striking features and dominant personality. Maura accepted this physical attraction but she couldn't understand why proximity to Jane forced her to do things she normally wouldn't even consider, such as blurting out tips on winning challenges. Maura both craved more contact between the two and feared it. What it came down to in the end though was that this was a game and she'd been hurt before… she promised herself that she'd stop anything before it ever happened.

Maura was shivering when she finally returned to the shelter in pitch darkness. She wasn't surprised when she saw the rest of her tribe asleep with no room left for her but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She found a place in the soft sand near the fire and forced herself to sleep.

DAY FIVE

The tension from the challenge carried over to the morning of day five on Kaua beach. Maura stoked the fire, cooked some rice and boiled some water while the rest of the tribe snoozed under the shelter. Eventually the smell of food and the biting hunger forced them to join Maura around the fire.

Korsak was the first to break the silence. "Alright. It's day five and it's a free day. We all know that fighting always mars the first few days of Survivor, as six vitally different personalities try to fit together. I say we ignore work and chores for today and just focus on getting everything out in the open, clearing the air, and working together as a solid tribe. We've won every challenge so far and I want to keep that up."

"Vince I think we all know that Kaua winning the challenges has nothing to do with how we work as a team."

"That's not true," Lydia cut in, "We all try out best."

"I'm not saying we don't," said Robin, "I'm saying that the Doc more than carries our butts so if she wants to help Otokai come second, then so what? It's not like Otokai won't come second anyway and it's not like we want Bomwi to win, those guys are all straight up evil."

Korsak laughed lightly.

"Is that what you're doing Doc? Helping Otokai win so that Bomwi loses and, you know, they get voted off?" Lydia asked.

Maura saw the out she'd been given. She understood that if she answered 'yes' everything she'd done would be forgiven. It was obvious that everyone was well aware of her personal history with Garrett and Ian, something that felt strange as is, and wouldn't blame her for having revenge. The problem was that she was physically incapable of lying.

"I'm going to be honest-"

Maura was cut off by four laughing tribes mates, only Dean remained silent but he was still smiling.

"What did I do?" Maura immediately felt her heart tug. She was so used to people laughing in her face when she did things they'd consider 'unusual'.

"Doc, we all know you can't lie," explained Korsak.

"Oh," Maura allowed a small smile. "Well… Sean Cavanaugh is a close acquaintance of mine and I believe I am developing something similar with Jane Rizzoli. I separated their performance in competitions from ours because I assure you, I would never do anything to jeopardise our success."

Maura focused her attention of Dean, hoping he would understand and accept.

"Are you in an alliance with them?" Dean asked.

"I believe I am but we have never had a conversation to confirm."

"I appreciate your honesty Doctor Isles but I need to know something important."

"I accept."

"Play whatever strategic game you want but when it comes to pre-merge competitions your loyalty should be with Kaua. You can't throw competitions to help Otokai."

"Agreed," Maura said easily.

"Can you promise to stop helping them win challenges?"

"I can promise you that I'll try not to."

Dean nodded and held out a hand, "I can accept that."

"Group hug!" Giovanni declared, grabbing everyone into an embrace.

"Alright Vince, what's next on the day plan?" Robin asked.

"How about some beach ball?"

For the first time in years Maura let herself enjoy herself through the afternoon of games and the night of fireside discussion. It felt like the game was paused for the day and she left a part of who she really was shine through. She felt that her trust in Korsak was growing and she was developing a good relationship with Robin. Even her relationship with Dean was pleasant. There had only been one awkward moment all day and that had been with Giovanni. It seemed like he was being overly flirtatious with her and she wasn't ready to deal with something like that.

DAY SIX

The companionability of the previous day faded quickly. Dean approached Maura at the fire where she was again making breakfast, boiling water and working on the fire.

"We need to sit someone out today," Dean said in lieu of a greeting.

"Personally, I believe Lydia should sit out today."

"I think you should."

Maura placed the pot she'd been stirring on the ground and focused on Dean. "Are you worried I will, what do they say, 'toss the game'?"

Dean laughed good-humouredly. "I think you mean 'throw the game' Doc. And because you're being honest, I will be too, yes, I'm worried you'll throw the game."

Maura nodded. "I understand. Will this help with building your trust in me?'

Dean nodded and held out a warm hand. Maura shook it and resumed cooking.

* * *

Maura made sure to stand away from Otokai tribe when they reached the arena for the immunity challenge.

"Good to see you guys, looking a little dirty, a little tired. Day six Emily, how are you doing?"

"Doing fine Jeff. I think Bomwi are going to turn our luck around today, I can feel like."

"Oh, did you hear that? Bomwi are feeling confident," Jeff joked.

"We're ready to take them down a few pegs," Frost joked back.

"Alright, well let's get to it. Today's challenge is Stairway to the stars. It is extremely physical, the most physical challenge we've had so far. In the ocean are five planks attached with elaborate knots to buoys. One at a time you will swim out to the each plank, untie them and bring them back. When your tribe has all five planks you will fit the planks into the platform to create stairs. The first two tribes with all of their members on the platform win immunity, worth playing for? Alright, Kaua and Otokai, you're sitting someone out again."

"Maura," Dean announced.

"What? No," Robin argued. "We need her."

"It's alright, we discussed it," Dean brushed Robin off.

"Kaua is sitting the doc out. It's an unusual strategy to sit our someone who has proven to be a huge asset at challenges but I hope it pays off. Otokai?"

"I'm-" Susie began.

"I'm sitting out," Jane stepped forward and cut Susie off.

"No, Jane we agreed I'd sit out," Susie argued.

"Please Susie," Jane almost begged.

Susie shrugged and stepped back, not entirely sure what Jane's plan was but accepting it anyway.

"Alright, Doc and Jane, take a set, everyone else, a minute to strategize."

"Strong swimmers first, furthest planks first," Maura stated before walking off, ensuring it was quiet so only her tribe could hear.

Dean nodded, showing her heard, understood and had noticed her intention to keep it to their tribe.

Maura sat at the edge of the seat, hoping Jane would take the hint and keep the distance between them. She was wrong. Jane sat so that their entire sides, from shoulder to foot were touching. Somehow Maura felt both extremely uncomfortable at the contact and exhilarated at the feeling of being connected to Jane.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Jeff yelled.

Jane bumped Maura's shoulder slightly. "Hey Maur," she smiled.

"Hey Jane," Maura replied, her promise and defence completely disappearing at the sight of Jane's brown eyes.

"You doing OK? Did I get you into more trouble?"

Maura could feel that she truly cared. "We reached an agreement." Jane didn't look completely reassured. "I'm fine. I'm good."

"Good," Jane smiled again. "Did you guys get Robin into your alliance?"

Maura frowned. "I don't know. Where we supposed to?"

"Well, I told Korsak to."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, at the same time I told him to get you into the alliance."

Maura stood quickly, desperately needing to put space between herself and Jane. "You told him to get me into the alliance?"

Jane stood as well, sensing that Maura was upset by what she'd said. "Well, yeah?"

"So he only wanted an alliance because you told him to?"

Shot. "No, that's not what I said."

"You said that you told him to ask me to be in an alliance."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Bomwi wins immunity."

Maura's eyes widened and she spun back to the challenge, only paying attention now for the first time. Otokai was running in with their fifth plank and Kaua were still swimming out to their last plank. They were going to lose. She was going to lose.

"Otokai wins immunity."

They had lost and it was her fault. Maura joined the rest of her tribe on the mat.

"Otokai and Bomwi, come grab your immunity. You are safe for three more days. Grab your stuff and head out. Kaua… it's your first loss. I'll be seeing you tonight at tribal council where one of you will be the second to be voted out."

* * *

Maura spent the entire trip back to the beach in her head, trying to think through ways she would have been able to win it for her tribe, anything she could have done differently, seeking anyway that it wasn't her fault. The only thing she could identify was that she had sat out because of her relationship with Otokai and Lydia had played instead of her. Lydia was the weak link but it was her fault that she had played.

Maura headed to her spot, needing to extend her isolation when they arrived back to the camp. Korsak joined her quickly.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" Korsak asked.

"How did you know that I was?"

"I'm a cop, I know what guilt looks like."

"If I had played Lydia would have sat out. We would have won."

"You don't know that. I'm not a great swimmer either, not like Garrett or Nina. We were behind the entire challenge. Besides, it was Dean's choice for you to sit out, not yours. So I don't want to see you putting it on yourself, OK? Good. What we need to decide now is who we are going to vote out."

"Are you referring to our alliance?"

"Yes."

"I would like to end our alliance," Maura said, refusing to look Korsak in the eye.

"Whoa, wait up, what did I do?"

Maura didn't answer.

"Listen Doc, if you want to end our alliance that's cool, well it sucks, but it's your decision. I still think I deserve to know why though."

"Jane told me that you're only in an alliance with me because she told you to be."

"She said that?"

"Well she implied-"

"Did she say that or did she imply it? 'Cause I know you know there's a difference. Listen, sure, Janie hinted that she wanted an alliance with you the second she saw you, so yes, she told me she wanted an alliance with you, that much is true. But she also told me she wanted an alliance with Robin and I've haven't done that yet, not until I get a real feel for her."

"Then why did you make one with me straight away?"

"Because the second I saw you, before I even knew that Jane was out here too, I knew I wanted an alliance with you. You know that I watched your season Doc and I desperately wanted to be in an alliance with the best Survivor to ever play the game."

"I didn't win," Maura argued. "I'm not the best player."

"To hell with winning! I don't give a flying fuck about who wins or loses. You are the survivor Doc. You can light fires with next to no supplies; you can make shelter, get food and water… You are a survivor. You have brains and brawn and a good heart. All of America watched as you fell from that cliff and almost drowned. We watched you get up and keep going with blood pouring into your eyes. I watched as you made it to the final three without lying, backstabbing or compromising. That's why I wanted an alliance, 'cause I can trust you and I respect you. Not because Jane told me to."

Maura cheeks were wet by the time Korsak finished. She welcomed his warm hug and wiped her eyes on his shirt. "Thank you Vince."

"No worries. So this 'I want to end our alliance' nonsense is over now, right?"

Maura nodded.

"Good. So, who are we going to vote?"

"Lydia."

"Agreed. I'll let Robin know."

"I thought you said-"

"I've got a read on her now," Korsak smirked as he walked away.

* * *

For some reason Maura didn't feel nervous walking into the tribal council that night. She felt safe. She hadn't spoken to Korsak again but she just knew that she could rely on him with this, and even if he couldn't, he would have told her that she was going home.

"C'mon in guys," Jeff greeted them warmly. "Everyone grab the torch with you name on it. Put it into the fire. Fire represents life in this game. Once your fire is out, so are you. Let's get right to it. Dean, you decided to sit out Maura, arguably your best asset in this entire game. Was that a strategy that just didn't work out?"

"It was a decision the two of us made that we thought would be better for the tribe in the long run."

"What does that mean?" Jeff pushed.

"He means that he was doubting the Doctor's loyalty and having her sit out was a test," Robin explained harshly.

"Wow," said Jeff dramatically. "Doubting Doctor Isles' loyalty? She literally can't lie. Is there reason for them to doubt you Doc?"

Maura shook her head. "I am 100% loyal to Kaua. Dean was concerned about my relationship and alliance I have with members of the Otokai tribe."

"It's understandable then that Dean would question your loyalty if you do openly have an alliance with Otokai."

"I agree. That's why I sat out."

"Does that put your name on the chopping block?"

"It could, yes."

"Anyone else feeling vulnerable tonight?"

"You'd be stupid not to be vulnerable," Korsak commented.

"OK. Time for the vote. By now you all know what to do. One by one you will take a walk across the bridge to the confessional. There you will write one name on the parchment, say your piece and place it into the urn. Once everyone has voted I will read them out. When the vote is read, the result is final. Whoever receives the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. OK, Korsak, you're first."

Maura watched as one by one her tribe went to cast their votes.

"Ok, I'll tally the votes."

Jeff quickly returned with the votes. "Time to read the votes." Slowly he unfolded the first vote.

"Lydia. Lydia. Korsak. Lydia. Lydia. That's four, that's enough, the last vote will remain a mystery. Lydia, bring me your torch."

Lydia didn't seem surprised as she stood and took her torch to Jeff. "Lydia, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed her torch and she walked from the tribal council without so much as a glance backwards.

* * *

**Yey. OK I know there hasn't been much Rizzles interaction but it is going to be slow burn (Maura has sone Ian issues to deal with). Don't worry though, there will be a big change coming in about 2 more chapters. **

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews! I have an assessment due tomorrow so I may not be able to work on this story until Thursday, I hope to have something up before Easter. **

**I hope I didn't ****disappoint xx**


	4. Chapter 4

DAY SEVEN

Jane couldn't wait for the reward challenge. She hadn't even had a minute of sleep the night before, too worried about whether or not Maura was still in the game. She'd taken a walk along the water while the rest of her tribe slept, trying to understand why she cared so much. Granted, Maura was a fierce competitor, they shared an alliance and over the last seven days they had been growing a small friendship but that didn't explain why her fear of Maura being gone was so strong that it completely erased her hunger. Somehow, in only three conversations, Maura had broken through her defences. Jane barely knew the smaller woman. Sure she knew facts, like Maura was a doctor and worked as a medical examiner in San Francisco. She didn't know anything deeper than that… but she desperately wanted to. On top of everything their last interaction had ended on a negative note and Jane desperately wanted to explain away the fear and sadness she'd seen in the doctor's eyes.

Jane spent the entire morning making a continuous loop between the camp and the tree mailbox, desperate for the letter that would send them to the reward challenge and Maura. He heart filled her chest and she broke into a run when she finally saw something on her 84th loop. It was a large rectangular crate from Home Depot with a note tied to the top. Without waiting for her tribe she opened it, keen to see what today had in store. It was filled with tools and building materials. Her stomach sunk. She remembered this challenge. It was 'Better homes and Island Living' and it meant that the three tribes wouldn't be seeing each other until the immunity challenge on day nine. Jane stiffened her back and forced it from her mind. They had a challenge to win. After getting Frost's help they soon had the box back to their shelter.

Susie read the note, "Dream it, design it, do it. Remodel your home, in just one day. Make it bigger, stronger, better. Creativity and structure come in to play. These tools should come in handy. Use driftwood, palms or kelp. Only five tribe mates can participate. You can do it, we can help. Tomorrow you will be judged by a professional who'll keep it fair. A much better night's sleep for the winners will be dropped down from the air."

"Sounds like blankets," Casey assumed. "Alright, first, who's sitting out? Jane sat out last time so it can't be her. Susie?"

"I think Susie should compete. She's smart and we might need her, besides it might be something physical in the next challenge. Sean has a lot of experience with construction so I think he should lead," Jane argued.

"I don't mind sitting out," Nina commented, glad for a reason not to get her hands even dirtier. God she missed her vests and manicures.

"There we go," said Frost. "Happy family. So what do you need Cav?"

Sean started them on a solid, slightly raised shelter with three wooden walls, a wood and palm roof and one opening. He also planned a shelter food and kitchen area with space for sitting. Last was a shelter for the fire.

* * *

Giovanni and Dean placed the Home Depot box in front of their shelter and Korsak read out the instructions.

"Alright, Doc will take the lead," Dean said.

"I believe Robin should co-ordinate this challenge. She is employed in the construction industry," Maura agreed.

"Are you cool with that?" Dean asked.

Robin nodded and took charge. She planned a solid wooden raised shelter for sleeping they used a large tree for extra support of shelter. It had a closed back and waterproofed rood but open sides, which they hung, weaved palms across to protect from rain and mosquitos. They created a toilet area down wind and a good, easy distance from the main shelter. A tall wooden structure became a kitchen area and around the fire they built a makeshift lounger to relax on. Giovanni added some 'personal touches' with rocks outlining paths, beer holders and a dance area. The entire tribe were tired and comfortable when they went to sleep that night.

* * *

DAY EIGHT

Jeff arrived at Kaua beach first early the next morning. He, along with the native judge Rob, pushed and pulled and knocked every single thing the tribe had built. It held steady. Rob seemed to give a grunt of approval as he sat on the makeshift lounge.

After Kaua Rob and Jeff boated to Otokai. Again they pushed and pulled and knocked every thing in sight, the fire shelter the only thing that waivered.

Bomwi was the last stop.

Maura stood with her tribe in the shallow water as a plane began to circle overhead. She watched as it tempted all the tribes, hovering over each camp for moments without dropping anything. Maura found herself getting excited and cheering along with Kaua as the plane began its second circle. The entire tribe screamed and splashed as a large box and parachute dropped in the water in from of their beach. Giovanni and Dean swam out to get it. Happiness filled the tribe as they unpacked their pillows, mattress and blankets.

* * *

"Second place isn't so bad," Frost commented as they pulled their newly acquired tart from tree mail.

"Nuh, second place is pretty damn good," Jane smiled.

To be honest, Jane was pretty happy that they had lost. She had seen where the box was dropped and the success of Kaua had given her hope that Maura was still on the island.

* * *

In the early afternoon, after a few hours of relaxing in their new bed, Giovanni decided to go and catch some fish with their won fishing gear. So far they'd been surviving on the few crabs they'd been able to catch on land and the few fish Giovanni had caught. This year no one had been given supplies of rice, unlike the previous seasons.

"Giovanni?" Maura asked as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah Doc?"

"Could you possibly teach me how to fish? I have researched it thoroughly but I have found that I am unable to practically put what I have learned into practice."

"You want me to teach you to fish?"

"Yes please, if that's alright."

"That's hot," Giovanni responded with a smirk in a heavy Boston accent.

Maura blinked. "Was that a yes?"

"Hell yes! C'mon, let's go."

Giovanni led Maura to some calm deep water near some rocks.

"OK. So you need to put this strap round your wrist then hold the pole so it's tight, like this," he showed her. "Then when you see a fish or whatever you aim and let go and bang," he let go of the pole and it sprung quickly into the rocks.

Maura nodded.

"Wanna try?" He offered.

Maura nodded again and reached out for the fishing spear. She pulled the mask down over her eyes and set off into the water. Beneath her was one of the most breath-taking scenes she had ever seen upfront. She had spent a great deal of her childhood travelling but not even the Eifel Tower could compare to the freedom of the water and the feeling of small tropical fish circling her. Maura felt a joy fill her and truly let go of her problem as she slowly drifted through the water, taking in the coral and fish and looking out for anything big enough to catch for dinner. Maura was reminded of home as a Chelonia mydas (endangered green turtle) swum in the distance. Maura didn't have much family but she did have a pet, Bass her tortoise, whom she loved dearly. Bass was currently being cared for by a very expensive reptile vacation home just outside of San Francisco. A large, thick, eel slithered in the water beneath her, drawing her eye. She quickly raised the cocked fishing spear and fired. Kaua ate eel that night.

* * *

DAY NINE

Otokai was the first at the immunity challenge on Jane's request. She was more than eager to see Kaua, and hopefully Maura, again. She took what was becoming her usual spot at the very edge of the Otokai mat. Bomwi arrived second and Jane made her first eye contact with Emily and Grant. She'd almost forgot the two of them were back in the game. If she was lucky they would be long-gone before the merger and she'd never have to deal with them. Of course if those two were voted off then it would be likely that Garrett and Ian were still in the game and she wasn't OK with that situation either. Riley Cooper was the only person in Bomwi that she could see herself being civil to, although she knew Frost would disagree with that.

"Getting your first look at the new Kaua tribe, Lydia voted out in the last tribal council."

Jane did nothing to stop the smile that took over her face as Maura and Korsak came into view. Those two were definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Let's get to it," Jeff started. "Today's challenge is called 'Crash Course'. It is the first challenge that hasn't been played in any previous seasons. This challenge is all about brute force. As a tribe you will race through a series of obstacles, collecting balls along the way. After your entire smash through your last obstacle and reach the mat you will shoot the balls into the hoop. The first two tribes with all four balls in the hoop, win immunity. Worth playing for? OK, Otokai, you have an extra member, who are you sitting out?"

"Susie," Casey answered quickly.

"Alright Susie take a seat. Everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategise."

Jane quickly glanced at the other tribes. She knew all of these Survivors and she knew that Bomwi would win this challenge easily. She also knew that Kaua would lose. They just didn't have the amount of brawn as the other two tribes. Jane could see in Maura's eyes that the doctor knew it too.

"Survivors ready?" They all lined up at the start of the course. "Go!"

Otokai took off quickly. The first obstacle was a haystack, which they knocked through easily. They took a bit longer going under the net crawl but they were still in second with two balls. The third obstacle changed the game. It was a solid brick wall. Casey and Sean moved to charge it at the same time but Sean stumbled slightly as he hit, slamming his head into the brick instead of the wall. A sickening slap filled the course and Sean flopped to the ground, lifeless.

"Stop!" Jeff screamed, every Survivor obediently stopping what they were doing and turning to Jeff. "Medic!" He screamed again.

Maura was faster than the medic, she was at Sean's side in seconds, kneeling in the thick mud and brick and cradling his head softly. The medic slid in next to her.

"I need gauze and water. I need this clean to see what it is," Maura ordered.

The medic quickly reached into his bag and handed over the items Maura had asked for. Seeming to grow extra limbs Maura checked for a pulse, cleared the wound, and checked for pupil response in mere moments. "Good. Steady pulse, pupils equal and responsive. He is unconscious." Maura continued to clean his head wound. "He's going to need sutures."

Without asking the medic handed Maura a surgical kit so that she could begin stitching Sean's head. It was only a few minutes from the hit to when Sean was stitched and covered with a bandage. Maura placed a neck guard around his neck and with help from Frost, Casey and Jane, carried Sean to a grassy area away from the challenge. Uninvolved tribe members took a seat in the mud while Maura used smelling salts to bring Sean back into the world of the conscious. She held a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him down when he tried to sit up.

"Shh Sean, stay laying down, OK? You hit your head," She said softly.

"Maura?" He asked, his voice sounding drowsy.

"It's me Sean. I need to do some tests to check your brain function OK?" Maura held up the medic's key light and checked his pupils again, happy with the result. "Good. Can you tell me the date Sean?"

"Fuck knows," he grunted. "Day nine."

"Language Sean," Maura condemned. "What's your name?"

"Sean Cavanaugh."

"What's my name?"

"Doctor Maura Isles."

Maura nodded and sat back slightly, still instructing Sean to stay down.

"What's the ruling Doc?" Jeff asked.

"I can't give an accurate diagnosis without further tests."

Sean chuckled from the ground. "Can I keep playing or not Doc?"

"Definitely not."

"Alright, Susie? You will play for Sean."

"Naw, C'mon Maura," Sean pushed.

"You could have concussion, or a haemorrhage, or-"

"Maura. If you honestly believed I had any of those things you would have ordered me to be airlifted to a hospital by now. I know you don't guess or make assumptions but I'm used to reading in between your lines."

"Just stay down and relax Sean," Maura said softly.

"Alright Doc," he conceded.

"OK. We will continue from the points the tribes were at. Bomwi, you had three balls and were at the fourth and final obstacle. Otokai, you had two balls and were at the third obstacle. Kaua, you had just reached your second ball. Survivors ready? Go!"

Frost and Casey hit the wall this time, breaking through it easily. They collected their third ball and dropped down for the second net crawl. With all four balls and all five tribe members on the mat Jane and Frost began shooting balls into the net.

"Bomwi, wins immunity. Otokai only need one more ball. Kaua, you only have one ball in the net, you have to pick it up. Too little too late, Otokai wins immunity! That means I'll be seeing you at tribal council tonight where one of you will be going home."

Jeff quickly gave an immunity idol to Otokai and Bomwi. Maura stayed behind as Kaua and Bomwi left for their camps so that she could have another look at Sean. He passed through the tests easily but she still wasn't convinced.

"Jane," Maura asked over her shoulder from her crouched position beside Sean.

"Yeah Maur?"

"Can you please keep him awake? And if he falls asleep can you continue to wake him at hourly intervals? If you are unable to wake him please call a medical personal immediately."

"You worried about a concussion?"

Maura nodded, smiling at Jane's knowledge. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm a cop Maur, I've had my fair share of concussions."

Unguided Maura's eyes dropped to Jane's palms, noting the scars with a curious expression. Jane immediately hid them behind her back.

"I should be returning to my camp."

"Thanks Maura," Sean said from the ground, thoroughly enjoying the two female's interaction.

Maura nodded slightly and Sean and Jane and left.

* * *

Korsak walked out to meet Maura as soon as she entered the camp. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Maura and Korsak headed for Maura's usual place near the water. The first few times Maura had gone there she hadn't been followed by cameras but this had quickly changed.

"Who did you want to vote tonight?" Korsak asked.

"Dean."

"Agreed. I'll tell Robin."

Maura stayed in the sand after Korsak had left. For the second time her tribe was going to tribal council, for a second time she'd named the person who would be leaving, and for the second time she felt confident that she wasn't going home. She couldn't find it in herself to care about any of that because of her worry for Sean. They hadn't spoken since he was voted off Survivor Australia but she still viewed him as her closest friend and it was hurting her that he was hurt. In her mind she went over it again and again, trying to assure herself that she had done everything she could to guarantee that there wasn't anything life threatening wrong with him. She had never doubted herself before but she just couldn't stop feeling like that was something she had forgotten. She was still sitting on the beach when Korsak came to get her for tribal council. Dark clouds brought on an early darkness and lightning and thunder cracked in the distance. A storm was coming.

She walked in with her head held high.

"Welcome Kaua. Doc I have an update for you from Jane. She says that Sean has been feeling sleepy but she is slapping him awake for you."

Maura stood, shocked. "She can't slap him! He has a head injury!"

The rest of Kaua and Jeff chuckled lightly.

"I think she's joking Doc," Korsak explained.

"So he isn't feeling lethargic or she isn't being violent with him?" Maura asked, needing answers.

"He has been dozing but Jane is keeping him awake," Jeff explained.

Maura didn't look very relieved. "He has a concussion."

"We have medics with him, he'll be fine," Jeff assured.

Maura finally sat down. Korsak placed a warm hand on her bare shoulder. "Don't worry Doc, Jane has him."

"I'm not entirely sure that that is reassuring considering she found attacking a defenceless man with a head injury humorous," Maura pouted slightly.

Korsak chuckled again and sat back, knowing that Jane had a stern talking to in her near future.

"So what's going on Kaua? Second time in a row in tribal council. Dean?"

"It's simple Jeff, we just don't have the same strength as the other tribes."

"Don't have the same muscles? Look at Giovanni! He's one of the strongest guys in this game."

"Yeah but we've only got one Giovanni. Otokai has Barry and Casey and Bomwi has Ian, Joey and Garret."

"So you don't count yourself as one of the strong men?"

"Not as strong as those guys but I have lots of other things going for me."

"That's some good honesty," Jeff smiled. "Korsak, what goes into your decision today for who you are going to vote out?"

"I'm looking at two things. One: what is best for the team. Two: what is best for me."

"Sounds good. Let's good to it. Doc, you're up."

One by one the five remaining members of Kaua took the walk to the voting confessional.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said when everyone was sitting back on their log seats.

"Before I read the votes I want to remind you that this decision is final. Whoever has the most votes will be asked to live this island immediately. First vote, Vince. Dean. Gabriel. Dean. That's three votes Dean, that's enough. The final vote will remain a mystery. Bring me your torch."

"Good luck guys," Dean said as his torch was snuffed and he disappeared from the tribal council.

"I hope this will help turn your luck around. See you tomorrow at the reward challenge."

* * *

Maura sat at the fire with Giovanni when they arrived back at camp. She knew that the remaining vote had been hers voting for Dean which meant that Giovanni had voted for Dean, with their alliance.

"Giovanni. Can I ask you why you voted for Dean?"

Giovanni shared a half-smile and a light shrug. "Didn't have many options. Korsak is a good guy and you and Robin are hot."

Maura laughed. "You are quite appealing yourself."

"Yeah?" Giovanni smirked. He slid along the wooden lounge they were sitting on and placed an arm around Maura's shoulders. "I wanna lick your face."

Maura moved off the chair and out from under him as his face drew closer to her. "Lick my face?"

Robin cut anything Giovanni had been going to say off, "Look, it's a boat!" She yelled from the waterline.

Maura, Korsak, Robin and Giovanni moved to the water to meet the boat. Jeff jumped out.

"Doctor Isles, I need you to come to Otokai with me."

"Is it Sean?"

"The medic wants to remove him from the game but Sean wants your opinion before he makes a decision."

Maura nodded and climbed into the boat after Jeff.

"See you later Doc," Korsak waved.

Maura's chest felt tight the entire trip to Otokai. She practically jumped from the boat before it had even stopped, drenching herself in salty water. Sean was lying down in the shelter with lights hung all around him for better viewing. Jane was crouched beside him, holding his hand.

"It's OK Sean, Maura's here."

"Sean?" Maura asked as she leaned in next to Jane. "How have you been feeling?"

"Groggy. I just want to go to sleep." His voice was slightly slurred. "I can hear bells in my ears."

"Has be been experiencing Emesis? Vomiting," Maura asked Jane.

"Yeah, a bunch."

"What colour?"

"A lot of blood."

"Has he been deteriorating, consistent or improving?"

"Getting worse. I did what you said. Made him stay down and awake. I promise I did Maura."

Maura gripped Jane's arm. It was the first contact she had initiated and she felt, what was becoming usual, tingles run through her body. "You did everything correctly Jane."

Maura looked back down at Sean. His eyes were closed. She reached forward and lightly shook him awake. "Sean, you have to remain conscious, OK?"

"M-Maura? What are you doing here."

Maura sat back on her haunches and looked at Jeff. The approaching storm was above them now. The water was rough and heavy raindrops began to fall onto cold and bare skin. Maura had to make her decision now. The water wouldn't be safe for small boats for much longer. "Get the medic. He needs to go now." Jeff nodded and scurried off in search of the medic.

"Sean," Maura nudged him awake again. "I'm so sorry. You need to go to a hospital."

"Hospital?" His voice was confused. "I can't. I'm playing Survivor."

"I know Sean. You asked for me, you asked for my opinion and this is it. This game isn't worth your life. You could have a serious head injury."

"Head injury? What happened?"

"He doesn't understand." Maura dropped her head, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's OK." Jane rubbed a warm hand up and down Maura's arm, providing as much comfort as she could.

The medic quickly arrived with a team and a stretcher. Quickly but steadily them moved Sean onto the stretcher and carried him to the boat.

"Maura, we won't be able to come back for you. Stay here until the challenge tomorrow. I'll get a message to Kaua," Jeff shouted over the increasing rain.

Maura nodded, standing in the shallow water, her hair plastered to her face, her arms wrapped around herself, her tears joining the rain beating down on her, as she watched her closest friend dragged from the game on her say-so.

* * *

FLASHBACK SURVIVOR THE AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK

Maura did nothing to hide the wide smile on her face as she walked into camp, individual immunity hung around her neck and her hand was linked with Ian's. Survivor had quickly become the best experience of her life and she never wanted it to be over. She had formed bonds in this game that she hadn't been able to form in her entire life. She'd been a lonely child, raised by nannies and boarding schools with little to no parental input. She was adopted and although she felt a sense of pride that her prestigious parents had chosen her, she also felt like she had disappointed them. Survivor had been widely advertised with the slogan 'Outwit, Outplay, Outlast' and she had felt that winning, becoming the sole survivor, would show her adopted parents that they had chosen correctly. It might also show her birth parents that they had made a mistake. Instead she had found three people who she couldn't imagine her life without.

Sean Cavanaugh had become like a dad to her. What she believed a real dad would be like. He cared for her, spoke to her easily and was openly affectionate for only her. He made he feel special and protected.

She felt a deep connected with Garrett Fairfield as well. He had become like a brother: if brothers were overly flirtatious. Garrett understood the trials of having a prestigious family who expected perfection from their children. Maura was sure that had the two meet first there would definitely be more than friendship between the two.

Ian Faulkner was the third. And their relationship WAS much deeper than friendship. In only 30 days he had taken her heart and made her feel like she was on some kind of substance. The only word she could give it was love. She loved Ian Faulkner. They had an alliance for final two and she had no doubt that it would happen.

They walked confidently into tribal council that night. There were only five Survivors left in the game at this point: Maura, Sean, Ian, Garrett and the last remaining member of the opposing tribe, Dennis Rockmond. Maura feel a sense of pride that she was the last female and that she had won immunity. Jeff didn't waste much time with decision, it was very obvious that Dennis would be leaving the game tonight.

Jeff began to read out the votes. "Dennis. Sean. Dennis. That's two votes for Dennis, one vote for Sean. Fourth vote, Sean."

Maura looked around in shock. Someone had broken the alliance.

"Final vote. The twelve person voted out of Survivor and the fifth member of the jury: Sean. Bring me your torch."

Maura was frozen. She didn't react when Sean pressed a kiss to her temple. She could only stare with wide eyes as his torch was snuffed and he walked from the game. She was glad for the numbness because feeling her heart break was not something she wanted to experience.

* * *

SURVIVOR SECOND CHANCE

Jane pulled a shivering Maura from the water and up to the shelter. Maura's clothes were soaked so Jane grabbed her own jumper for Maura to change into. Maura did so mechanically, grateful that Jane had looked away and the rest of Otokai had given them some space.

"You can look now," Maura said silently when she was dressed in Jane's jacket and nothing else.

Luckily Jane was much taller and the jumper was baggy so it fell to her mid-thigh. Maura turned to hung her wet clothes up under the shelter to dry and Jane's eyes were drawn to the enticing golden skin that the act revealed. Even in the freezing rain Jane felt like she was burning up.

A sob cleared the fog that had taken over Jane's mind. Maura was crying. Acting on instinct alone Jane took a step and pulled Maura into a tight embrace. Maura buried her face in Jane's next and let the sobs take over her body completely, feeling safe in Jane's arms.

"Shh, it's OK," Jane whispered into Maura's hair, placing a soft kiss against Maura's temple. Jane felt Maura's arms tighten around her, pulling them closer together. Neither woman wanted the embrace to end, so it didn't. They stood, clinging to each other under the shelter, rain pouring around them.

* * *

**So there is a little taste of the start of what happened in Australia. I will keep doing flashbacks like that for some people as they leave the island. The next chapter will continue with the night of day nine. A tribe will be dissolved in the next chapter which will change some things up. I have the entire story planned (including a very messy page with the order of everyone leaving the island and the challenges) so it's just a matter of me writing it. You can thank the twelve stitches in my shoulder and a barely mobile left arm for the time of uni and therefore extra writing time. Once again, I appreciate every single person who reviews. They warm me up when I read them and push my on, love you all. **

**I'm trying to add different elements of Survivor into each chapter so it's not always about food or losing weight or alliances. I don't have a ****better (but I want one) so all mistakes are on me. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Shh, it's OK," Jane whispered into Maura's hair, placing a soft kiss against Maura's temple. Jane felt Maura's arms tighten around her, pulling them closer together. Neither woman wanted the embrace to end, so it didn't. They stood, clinging to each other under the shelter, rain pouring around them. _

DAY NINE (CON)

Maura was the first to pull away. She stepped back, leaving a space between them that Jane couldn't help but hate. All Jane really wanted was the pull the doctor right back into her arms but the look on Maura's face stopped her.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate," was the first thing Maura said when she finally spoke.

Jane stared at Maura, trying to understand what was going through her head. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't inappropriate."

"I was upset. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey. I'm not complaining," Jane tried to cut off all of Maura's doubts. "Listen, let's forget it. You are stuck here tonight so how about we take the time to get to know each other better? We are in an alliance so we're gonna be spending a tonne of time together."

"Time can't be accurately measured in weight."

"There you go, already teaching me something. Tonight will be fun," Jane teased.

Maura let a light chuckle escape her mouth. Jane immediately wanted to hear that sound all the time.

"So, what's you favourite colour?" Jane asked as she took a seat on a branch they had been using to sit around the fire. The rest of her tribe were in the makeshift bed and with this rain they wouldn't be able to hear any of the conversation. It was as close to privacy as they could get considering the cameras on them.

"What's my favourite colour? I don't understand how the answer to that question could tell you anything substantial about me. I believed that the questions would be more profound than that." Maura sat on the log, keeping a small distance between them.

"Teaches you for assuming."

Maura's eyes and mouth opened comically. She had just made an assumption, a guess. "I don't guess."

"You just did."

"I-I-"

Jane laughed. "Fine. You want something more substantial? How many dead bodies do you have under your floorboards? I've got six."

Maura paused for a moment, looking as if she was actually considering the question. "I haven't counted." It wasn't a lie.

Jane laughed again. "Doctor Isles, did you just make a joke."

"Was it funny?"

"Yeah, you did good. So are you gonna tell me your favourite colour or what? Inquiring minds want to know."

"I appreciate aureolin."

"You just can't say something normal like brown can you? Difficult."

"Fine. What's your favourite colour?"

"Black."

"Black isn't a colour, it's a shade."

"Did you just tell me that my favourite colour is wrong?"

"You criticised my favourite colour," Maura argued back.

"Yeah cause you said you liked arura."

"Aureolin. It's a shade of yellow."

"Ha! You're favourite colour is a shade as well!"

Maura sighed heavily. "Are you always this infuriating?"

"My ma says yes," Jane smirked.

Maura tried to keep her face straight but soon she was laughing along with Jane.

"I told you that 'what's your favourite colour?' is a good question," Jane stated.

"I concede. It's a brilliant question. I still disagree with black being your favourite colour though."

"Fine. Red. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you," Maura smiled.

"I like your smile. You should smile more often instead of that blank face you always wear."

Maura dropped her head, all the humour sucked from her body. "My colleagues refer to it as my 'Queen of the Dead' expression."

Jane felt the conversation turn very serious very quickly. She knew she should jump out and turn it around but she couldn't. She wanted to know absolutely everything about this woman. "Why do you wear it?"

Jane just oozed comfort and reassurance and Maura found herself answering easily. "It protects me."

Jane nodded and let the subject drop.

"Jane. Can I ask you something?"

Jane smiled at the doctor. "'Cause Maur, we're old friends by now."

"I'd like that."

Jane blinked. "Like what?"

"To be friends."

"Same. That wasn't a question though."

"Right. What happened to your hands?"

Jane looked away and unconsciously hid her hands under her thighs. She didn't talk to anyone about this. Not Korsak, not her Ma, not her little brother Frankie, not even the work-appointed shrink that had almost refused to give her back her gun and badge. Maura was almost a stranger but Jane felt closer to her after nine days than she had anyone else in her life. Maura had shared something personal so Jane would do the same.

"Sorry Jane, I-" Maura began when Jane's silence lasted.

"No. It's alright. It happened on the job."

"You don't need to tell me."

"I want to," Jane assured. Maura moved closer on the branch to Jane and placed a soft hand over Jane's scarred one.

Jane willed herself not to flinch and pull away as she would with anybody else. She wanted this with Maura and she needed to show that.

"There was a man, a serial killer. We called him the Surgeon. It was my first big solo case. My partner, Darren Crowe, was a misogynistic chauvinist who, instead of having my back, searched for ways to take my badge. Late one night I was working the case and everyone else had gone home. A call came in, a tip, the first tip we'd had all case. I called Crowe, told him to meet me at the address and headed out. I beat him there. I heard a scream. I went in. This woman, this girl, was tied down on a mattress in a dirty dress. It smelt horrible. I moved straight to her, to untie her. I ignored my cop training and didn't clear the room. He hit me with a four by two over the back of my head. When I woke up I had a scalpel through each hand and he was pressing a third one to my throat. Crowe showed up eventually and shot him in the back."

Jane looked into Maura's face when she finished speaking. There were light tears falling down her soft cheeks. Jane hated pity but it wasn't pity that she saw, it was admiration.

"You are so brave."

Jane smiled; glad she'd told her story. Maura broke eye contact then and glanced at the camera, which Jane had completely forgotten.

"Oh," Maura gasped.

"Don't worry," the cameraman said, "I turned it off after the Doc asked the question."

"Thanks buddy," Jane smiled.

"No worries. I'm gonna turn it back on now though, OK?"

Maura and Jane nodded.

"So what's your favourite food?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed loudly.

* * *

It was closer to sunrise than sunset when Jane finally decided to go to bed. She'd be happy staying up with Maura all night but the Doctor had begun yawning and wiping her eyes. The rain had disappeared and the stars were shining brightly. Jane took Maura's hand lightly in hers, bathing in the feeling that filled her. She'd never get sick of it. She led Maura to the sleeping shelter, indicating that she go in first.

"I like to sleep on the edge so I can stop lions, tigers and bears getting to you." She'd meant to say 'to the tribe' but 'you' had slipped out instead.

"Jane, there aren't any lions, tigers, or bears on this island," Maura argued, lying down in the shelter next to Susie anyway.

Jane smirked and climbed in next to her, making sure their bodies were touching even though she had plenty of space to spread out. "You ever seen Wizard of Oz?"

"Of course but I don't understand the correlation."

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my."

"That still doesn't explain why you would believe that you needed to protect me from those things on this island. You would need to protect me from crabs and snakes and spiders at the most. Sharks if I was in the water."

Jane laughed softly. "OK Maur. I'll protect you from the crabs and snakes and spiders and sharks when you're in the water."

"That's not what I meant."

"I think it was."

"Can you guys shut up? We're trying to sleep and your flirting is loud," Frost groaned from his space on the other side of Susie.

That night Jane and Maura fell asleep, sides touching, with matching red faces.

DAY TEN

Maura and Jane, usually the first risers of their tribe were the last to wake up that morning. Jane woke up first, roused by the grumbling of her stomach, which she had grown accustomed to. Her eyes opened to strands of unwashed dirty blonde hair in her face. Somehow this hair that hadn't seen shampoo or conditioner for ten days still smelt delicious. Jane breathed in the scent deeply before she could stop herself. She raised her head slightly from where it was pillowed by her left arm and hand. She was on her left side with her back to the outside world. What really surprised her was the fact that her right arm was across the waist of a body that she was currently spooning. Jane was not one for personal contact, especially while asleep, but she couldn't ignore the fact that last night, on a bed of bamboo, on a deserted beach, with bugs eating her all night, she had had the best sleep of her adult life.

Jane heard a soft, waking sigh come from the body in her arms. Maura. She knew that she should withdraw her arm and put space between them before Maura was fully conscious but she couldn't make herself let go. She was also curious to see the other woman's reaction.

She felt Maura stiffen under her arm and slowly turn her head. She smiled, as she was face with confused hazel eyes. Maura seemed to relax when she met Jane's eyes. Maura rolled over to look at Jane properly.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Jane decided to leave her arm on Maura's waste when the doctor showed no signs of needing it moved. "Back at ya. How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic actually," Maura responded, raising her arms over her head and stretching. Her shirt rode up and Jane found her arm resting against warm skin. "Perhaps it was because I knew you would protect me from the crabs, snakes and spiders."

"Sharks too," Jane laughed.

"I'm not in the water," Maura argued.

An idea formed in Jane's mind and her eyes glinted dangerously. "Not yet."

Maura's face turned to panic as she picked up on Jane's expression. "No, Jane-"

She did get anything else out as Jane stood, pulled Maura up and threw her over her shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"Jane Rizzoli! You put me down right now!" Maura yelled, drawing the attention of the Otokai tribe from where they sat around the fire.

Completely ignoring Maura's yelling and her tiny fists beating into her back, Jane jogged down the beach, into the water and dropped Maura into the shallow water. Jane stepped back onto the dry sand, leaving an angry Maura glaring from under wet hair.

"Don't worry Maur, I'll protect you from the sharks."

Maura stood up, her fists clenched. "I do not find this funny."

"I do," Jane responded quickly.

Maura huffed and stormed past Jane back to the shelter. Jane chuckled and jogged after her.

"Classic Jane," Frost's laughed and called as Jane past them.

Jane inclined her head and smirked.

When Jane finally caught Maura she was squeezing out her jumper and hair-well, Jane's jumper. Her face looked broken and Jane immediately felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Maur. It was a joke."

Maura turned her back on Jane and grabbed from her thankfully dry clothing from last night.

"C'mon Maura, talk to me."

"I believe you need to consider undergoing magnetic resonance neuroimaging because that was not at all humorous."

"Did you just tell me to get my brain checked using big fancy words?"

"Yes."

Jane laughed lightly. "God Maur, I've laughed more in the last few hours with you than in my entire life."

Maura turned, her face showing surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm probably exaggerating, but I have so much fun around you. Damn, I wish you were on my tribe."

"I will be after the merge."

"Something to look forward to," Jane responded warmly, glad that Maura seemed to have forgiven her. "I'll let you change. Come and meet everyone properly at the fire when you're done, 'kay?"

Maura nodded and Jane headed to join the rest of her tribe at the fire. "Morning guys."

"Morning Jane," they responded, almost in unison.

"That's freaky, please don't do that."

A round of laughs.

"You and the doc look like you're getting along well," Frost commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, she's cool. We've got a good friendship going."

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays," he joked.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"Good. And you better knock it off around Maura, OK?"

Maura picked that time to join the group, taking the only empty seat next to Jane. "Good morning Barry, Susie and Nina," Maura greeted everyone individually. "Where is Casey?"

Jane frowned; she hadn't actually noticed his absence.

"Tree mail," Nina answered as she checked the cooking of the crab that would be their breakfast.

"So Doc, who was voted out last night?" Frost asked.

"Dean."

"Really?" Susie questioned. "I would have assumed Korsak or Robin."

"No they are in the alliance."

All four eyes focused on Maura.

"You really don't lie do you?" Nina asked, surprised that Maura had just come out and openly told a competing tribe about an alliance.

"I physically can't lie."

"You physically can't? What does that me? You aren't good at it?" Jane questioned.

"No. I physically can't lie. I develop urticarial immediately and occasionally suffer from a vasovagal episode."

"In English please Maur," Jane whined.

"I get hives and I faint."

"That's so cool," Frost said, his eyes shining like a boy on Christmas.

Jane wore a similar expression. "C'mon do it, lie."

"Jane," Maura said, exacerbated.

"Yeah, do it," Frost pushed.

"Guys leave her alone," Susie tried to help.

"Thanks Susie," Maura smiled at the younger woman who brightened at the acknowledgement of her Survivor idol.

"Fine," Jane pouted.

"How are you so good as this game when you can't even lie? I mean, this is a social game IS about lying and cheating and conniving. Constantly. To everyone," Nina stated.

"I don't believe lying is necessary. You are correct that is a social game that involves a set of interpersonal skills which I do lack but I believe that the second way to play this game is through trust."

"Yeah, look where that got you," Nina muttered quietly but Maura heard it anyway.

"Excuse me," Maura said shakily as she stood from the fire and walked towards the beach.

"What the fuck was that Nina?" Jane roared as soon as the doctor was gone. She was tempted to chase after her but she also understood that the doctor would need space.

"I didn't mean to. It just kinda slipped out."

"Oh yeah, referencing a moment someone else almost died always slips out of my mouth."

"I didn't mean the cliff, I meant Ian."

"That's even worse!" Jane yelled. "As far as I'm concerned you just wrote your own name on that piece of paper. She is a brilliant, honest person, who came here last night to help one of your tribe mates and was forced to spend a night away from her own tribe and instead of a thank you she got a punch in the face." Jane stood and headed in the same direction Maura had taken.

"That was sucky Nina," Frost commented.

Nina nodded, looking extremely guilty and regretful. "I know it was. I do think she's a great person. She didn't deserve what happened to her and she didn't deserve me rubbing her face in it."

* * *

Jane found Maura sitting in the sand near the water with her knees to her chest and her toes in the waves. Her sad eyes were staring out into the horizon with and intense focus. Jane sat quietly in the sand near her, leaving a few centimetres of space.

"She regrets what she said."

Maura nodded against her knee. "I understand why she said it. I did trust someone and it did fail for me."

"It was more than that though, wasn't it?"

Maura sighed, eyes still focused on the distance. "When you watch the show it's just 14 episodes. 14 hours. It's understandably difficult for viewers to understand that those fourteen hours are actually 39, or in my case 38, days. The longest 39 days that it is possible to experience. No technology, no substantial meals, no games. The only activities to break up the monotony are the challenges. So that means that for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, less the challenges and occasional rewards all we have for entertainment or comfort are each other. In Survivor, having a friend for seven days is almost the equivalent of seven days in the 'real' world. So when you reach the point of day 38 you feel a deep, unbreakable bond and in my case love. And breaking that…" Maura trailed off.

"Is the ultimate betrayal," Jane finished.

Maura glanced quickly at Jane out of the corner of her eye before refocusing on the distance. "I try to convince myself that it was just a game but real feelings were involved and I can't separate the two."

"I was so angry when I watched it."

"You were?" Maura asked, surprised but still subdued.

"It didn't feel like 14 hours to me. On day one I was introduced to a woman. She was a beautiful socially awkward genius and every time she looked into the camera I felt like she was looking right into my eyes. I cheered as she aced challenges and found herself on the right alliance. I listened to everything she had to say and dreamed about meeting her. I actually joined up for season two of Survivor partly for the hope that all Survivor alum would meet each other. I watched as she grew and changed and fell in like and then love. And then I broke a TV."

Maura let out a surprised laugh and Jane bumped their shoulders together. "How do I measure up to the woman from the television?"

Jane could help the insecurity and need in Maura's voice. "She's got nothing on you."

Jane found herself looking into desperate wet eyes and all she wanted to do was lean forward and kiss that worry away. It didn't surprise her. She had come out to her family four years ago after accepting the surprising feelings she had towards the female on the new Survivor reality show. What did surprise her was that it was just attraction she was feeling. "So seven days is seven years right?" she muttered, still leaning closer to the doctor. "Then I'm happy to have known you for ten years Maur."

Their lips almost connected when Jane was suddenly faced with a smooth cheek. Jane pulled back abruptly and moved to stand, needing to get away from the sinking feeling of rejection when a small hand reached out and stopped her.

"Don't leave. Let me explain."

Jane willed herself to stay.

"We did the Survivor romance, both of us. We know what it's like to be caught in emotions out here and we both had it hurt us. I feel a strong and quick friendship with you Jane and until this game is over, that's all I want."

It made sense. It made perfect sense. It still made Jane feel sick with rejection as she churned over Maura's words. She couldn't stop herself from clinging on to hope though. "So after the game?"

"What?"

"When it's done. When you've won, or I've won, or we've both been booted. Once it's done and we're out, you'll consider me?"

Maura's eyes scanned Jane's face reading honesty and hope. "Jane-"

"Please Maura. We'll have a couple more years in our friendship by then. We'll be solid and you'll see that you can trust me and I'll see that I can trust you. A relationship can't be built on stronger stuff than this." Jane didn't know where this desperate side of her was coming from but she couldn't stop the words from tumbling from her mouth.

Maura considered it all. "I can offer you friendship, nothing else."

Jane smiled. Her mouth said friendship but Jane had seen it in her eyes. The doctor could deny it all she wanted but Jane was now sure that the attraction and the feelings were mutual and now she had 29 more days to force the doctor to admit it.

"Deal."

"Tree mail!" Casey yelled from camp.

Jane stood and reached out a hand to help Maura up. The doctor refused the hand with a smirk and stood on her own. Jane had to admit that the doctor smirking was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Together the two walked back towards the camp.

* * *

Casey began to read out the letter. "Put on your game face for this your tribe will compete. This may change your situation and the quantities you eat. The future of your tribe is decided by diving straight. Select one person as captain and in them place your fate."

"Why are they always so mysterious and wordy," Frost groaned.

Jane reached for a leaf of crab and handed a second one to Maura, basically ignoring her tribe.

"No Jane, that's Otokai food."

"So?"

"I'm Kaua."

"It's OK Doc. That'd be Sean part anyway and you're kinda our replacement Sean," Frost joked.

Maura felt a tinge of sadness at the reminder of Sean but it was just a game and it was better for him to be at a hospital right now.

"I cooked it for you," Nina said, voice laced with apology. "It's a tribe thank you and a personal apology."

"Yeah, so eat!" Jane ordered.

"So bossy," Maura smiled as she chewed on some cooling crab.

"I vote Jane captain," Susie cut in, staying on topic.

"Second. She's good at giving direction," Frost agreed.

"See, they think you're bossy too," Maura smirked.

Jane almost fell off the wooden makeshift chair as she laughed at Maura's comment. Maura smiled brightly when Frost, Susie, Casey, Nina and Jane all laughed at her attempt of a joke.

It was settled quickly. Jane was captain and they were headed into their next challenge. Jane was hit by an immediate sadness when Maura re-joined her tribe.

* * *

"Welcome. Getting your first looks at the new Kaua and Otokai tribes. Dean was voted out at last night's tribal council and, sadly, Sean was removed from the game and airlifted to a nearby hospital last night. He suffered a severe concussion but doctors say he is improving and will be fine."

Jane felt an immense relief that she was sure Maura would share.

"So every tribe was asked to select a captain to represent them. Bomwi, who did you pick?"

"Garrett," Ian answered.

"Kaua?"

"Me," Robin answered.

"Otokai?"

"Me," Jane stepped forward.

"Alright Garrett, Robin and Jane, take a couple steps away from your tribe. Captains, you will be the only Survivors competing today. In the water there is a series of markers tied to weights at the bottom of the ocean. Using a vertical underwater ladder to guide you, you will race to undo them all. A hard yank should suffice. The last marker will have an attached key. Once all 10 markers are released you will swim back to the shore and race down the marked path to where you will find a locked crate. You will use the key that was attached to the tenth marker to unlock the crate to revel a machete. You will use the machete to cut the rope a release you flag. The first Survivor on this mat with their flag raised wins. Want to hear what you're playing for? Today will change the entire game. The losing tribe will be absolved."

A round of shocked gasps sounded dramatically.

"We will have a round of schoolyard picks where the winning tribe gets to pick first. Losing tribe. You will not return to your beach. Your personal items will be sent to your new tribe. Everything you have won or obtained so far will be sent to the winning tribe. Worth playing for? Alright, captains, lining up on the line. Survivors ready? Go!"

Jane hit the water and swam with all she had. She was a strong swimmer but nothing compared to Garrett. She needed to fight to keep up with him in the water so that she could overtake him in the running. Unless a miracle happened Robin would lose. That meant that Kaua would be no more and Jane couldn't let Bomwi had the first choice and pick Maura into their tribe. She wasn't playing this challenge for Otokai, she was fighting for Maura and it was first or nothing.

She hit the buoy and dived deep into the water. She kept her eyes open and let the salt water burn and sting them. She grabbed the ladder and used all of her upper body strength to pull herself through the strong current, yanking harshly on each marker as she went. It old took seconds for her to have all ten markers released and the key in her hand. She didn't take the time to check on her competitors as she began kicking angrily into the shore.

The second her feet touch sand she was off into the forest, still completely unaware of her opponents. It was only when she found the clearing with the crates empty that she realised she was first. She didn't know how far behind Garrett was so she continued her fast pace, her sweat joining with the salt water. She fumbled once with the lock before jamming the key in harshly. She threw open the crate and yanked the machete free. She spun and with one chop released her flag.

She heard Garrett enter the clearing behind her. He was too late. She had this. She spun again, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her legs thumped rhythmically as she raced back down the path, passing Robin on the way. Robin's face was downcast, she knew she'd already lost but Jane admired her for still racing her hardest. Cheers filled the beach as Jane entered the beach, running straight for the mat. Garrett was nowhere near her but she didn't ease up until she reached the finish.

"Otokai wins! Kaua and Bomwi fighting for second. The losing tribe will be absorbed by the other two tribes and will be no more. Garrett had reached the beach pushing Bomwi into second. Robin has just released the Kaua flag but it is too little too late. Bomwi is second, keeps their tribe in tact. Kaua finishes last and Kaua will soon be no longer," Jeff commentated.

Robin fell to her knees as she reached the mat, gasping in large mouthfuls of air. She'd done everything she could. Korsak pulls her up and Korsak, Giovanni, Robin and Maura join for the last time in a group hug.

"OK. Everything Kaua has won so far, fishing equipment, bedding, flint, everything will be at Otokai beach when you arrive back there. Here's how it's going to work. It's a schoolyard pick 'em. Otokai, since you won, you pick first. As you are selected come to me and trade buffs. Otokai, who's your first pick."

Jane wanted to scream Maura straight away but fought the urge and turned to her tribe. Five voices in unison said "Maura". Jane turned back to Jeff, a wide smile splitting her face. "Maur." Jane's smile grew when she saw Maura do a little hop and smile as she was handed a red buff. Maura was accepted into Kaua with a warm hug and loud cheer. Jane caught the sad frown that covered Korsak's face.

"Bomwi, first pick."

"Giovanni."

"G, Kaua no more, now a member Bomwi." Giovanni was given a blue buff.

"Otokai, make your next pick."

Again Jane huddled instead of yelling out Korsak.

"Robin would be great in challenges, you saw how hard she pushed that," Frost said.

"Korsak is strong as well. He is damn tough," Jane argued.

"We vote," Casey compromised. "Maura, you too. Hands for Robin." Frost, Susie, Casey and Nina all raised their hands; only Maura and Jane kept theirs down. "That's settled. Robin," Casey said to Jeff.

Jane dropped her head. She couldn't bear to see Korsak's face. He'd done as she'd asked, pulling Maura into the alliance and she'd just left him out to dry. She was as bad as everyone else on Bomwi. She felt Maura lace their hands together and a peace filled her chest. She had fought for Korsak; she'd just been overruled. She felt the courage to look up at Korsak and only sure understanding.

'It's OK,' he mouthed.

Jane felt relief and squeezed Maura's hand.

"Korsak, you get the honour that is putting Kaua to rest."

Korsak laid the yellow Kaua flag on the ground to the cheers of the Bomwi and Otokai tribes.

"You are now a member of Bomwi. Join your new tribe. Alright guys, you'll have a lot of time to get to know each other, head back to camp."

* * *

**So that's all just day 10. I'm sad for Korsak but I decided to be ****true to how Survivor works. Frost and Susie had no loyalty to Korsak and Robin is better physically. Please don't hate me. On the other side Maura and Jane are on the same tribe now and much closer, yey :) Again, I appreciate your reviews so much more than you realise. I like to avoid checking my emails for the first 12 hours after I post a new chapter so that they are all their waiting for me. Thanks a bunch guys and I hope you're not disappointed by this chapter. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

DAY TEN (CON)

The original members of Otokai walked back into camp full of cheer and laughter. Maura and Robin were much more subdued, hanging towards the back of the group. Robin tapped Maura's shoulder as the other tribe members explored their newly acquired items and pointed over her shoulder, indicating that she wanted to talk in private. Maura nodded.

"Hey guys, is it cool if we take a quick walk to explore the new beach?" Robin asked, knowing Maura wouldn't be able to speak for them.

"Yeah, go for it. Don't get lost," Frost joked.

Jane tried to make eye contact with Maura but the doctor avoided her gaze.

Maura and Robin headed down the track through the forest. Maura remained silent, waiting for Robin to talk.

"I know you were tight with Korsak and I'm not entirely sure what you have going on with Jane but I need to know if you have my back," Robin questioned, her voice soft but firm.

"Korsak told me you were in our alliance," Maura answered easily.

"Yeah I was but Korsak isn't here anymore and I doubt he'll make the merger. If we want to get there we need to stick together."

Maura stopped, causing Robin to stop and turn towards her.

"Are you saying that you weren't aware of the Otokai tribe members in our alliance?" Maura asked, honestly confused.

"Are you saying that there are Otokai tribe members in our alliance?" Robin responded, equally as confused.

"Yes. It's Jane's alliance. She told Korsak to include the two of us from Kaua with the people she had in Otokai so that we'd have numbers when we reached the merger. I didn't realise you were unaware of this."

"If Korsak was in an alliance with Otokai why didn't they pick him over me?"

Maura felt her eyes sting. "Jane and I were overruled. We voted for Korsak but Casey, Barry, Susie and Nina believed you would be better for challenges."

"I appreciate the honesty. Who out of Otokai is in this alliance?"

"Frost, Susie and of course Jane."

"Five strong at the merge."

"Six if Korsak survives."

"Right. Oddly enough you are the only person in this entire game that I find myself trusting."

"I think the fact that I can't lie assists that."

Robin laughed. "You are really coming out of your shell. Much more like the Maura I watched in Australia."

Maura tilted her head, contemplating what Robin was saying. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah. At first you were all cold and distant and nothing like the chick I watched on TV. I just assumed it was because of what happened during that game but then suddenly today you come back from Otokai and your all smiles and eager to learn again. It's a good thing."

Maura nodded and the pair began to walk again, now actually exploring the new area.

"Now that we're friends and all, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What's up with you and Jane? It seems a little closer than a Survivor friendship."

"We'll see once the game is over."

"You a bit trigger-shy after Ian?"

Maura couldn't lie so she decided to not respond. Robin took it as a yes and moved the conversation to something more comfortable.

* * *

Jane stood by herself near the shelter glaring at and kicking the sand in front of her. Maura was finally in her tribe and instead of spending time together she'd gone off with Robin. They'd been gone for over and hour and it was taking all of Jane's self-restraint not to go charging into the forest in search of the two woman. The knowledge that she was being ridiculous also helped. So instead of fishing or getting water or stoking the fire she was going to stand, fighting with the sand, until her doctor was back.

* * *

It had been over two hours by the time Robin and Maura returned, their hair wet and their skin clean and large smiles on their faces.

"Guys! Why didn't you mention the spring! That was amazing!" Robin cheered.

"What spring?" Susie asked.

"The one with the waterfall. It's less than an hour's hike. You didn't know about it? The water is fresh and I feel cleaner than I have since this whole thing started."

"I'm sold," said Frost jumping to his feet. "Lead the way!"

Robin and Maura took the lead with Frost, Susie, Nina, Casey and Jane following close behind. It wasn't an easy hike up to the spring but it was more than worth it.

Hidden and protected by a thick enclosure of tall trees was absolute paradise. The area of water was wide and deep and surrounded by rocks large enough to sit comfortably on. Trees shaded half the area and kept the water cool while the other half was bathed in a warm sunlight. The loud sound of the waterfall filled the area. It wasn't much taller than 50 feet and there was a natural stairway of rocks that lead to the top. After taking a few moments to take in the natural beauty the tribe ran and dived into the water, cleaning themselves and splashing happily.

Jane maneuvered herself through her tribe mates until she was swimming beside Maura.

"Hey," she greeted when the doctor looked over at her. She was rewarded with a small but happy smile.

"Hey yourself."

"Thanks for finding this place."

"Thanks for asking us to join you tribe."

Jane and Maura swum around each other as they spoke, cutting off the rest of their tribe. Blonde hair and brown hair trailed them, looking almost like yin and yang.

"Want to call the waterfall with me?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded and the two swam out of the cool water and to the rocks. Maura paused at the rocks for a second and stripped down to her revealing swimwear. These had yet to make an appearance in front of Jane as Maura had always remained in her sports top and khaki sports shorts in challenges. Usually she wore long cargo pants and a long sleeved button up. Jane felt like she was about to have a heart attack as she took in the extra skin on offer.

"Jane, you're staring," Maura commented easily as she moved past Jane to start making her way to the waterfall.

Jane remembered being a teenager and teasing her little brother Frankie when he told her about a chant he had created to… stay focused. She had never loved her brother more than in this moment when she chanted it to herself. She began to climb up after Maura, taking a few too many peeks at the view in front of her and needing the chant in her head again.

"Look at this," Maura called when they were halfway up.

A gap in the rock wall lead to a half cave behind the waterfall that was completely hidden from the outside.

"Let's check it out," Jane enthused.

They climbed through, keeping their heads low and away from the rock ceiling. It was completely untouched. They took a sit on a big rock almost on the edge. Water rushed in a curtain in front of them.

"This is magical," Jane commented.

Maura sighed happily and leaned onto Jane's shoulder and side, content and happy.

"I want this to be our place," Jane said. "No cameras, no other people. When we're here it's just you and me. No alliance, no game. Deal?"

"I really want to trust you and I'm trying to, it's just-"

"Hard. You've been burnt before; I get it, so have I. But c'mon Maur, isn't this a good idea? No one can hear us hear, why would I lie?"

Maura stared into Jane's eyes. Jane could tell that Maura was fighting against something and she searched for the right words to help sway her.

"Take a leap. I'll catch you. I promise," Jane swore, trying to convey everything with her words.

An idea formed in Maura's head. "OK."

"OK? OK what OK? OK this is our place? OK you share my feelings?"

Maura laughed at the excitement in Jane's voice. "I will leap and trust you to catch me."

"Are you talking literally?" Jane questioned nervously.

"Yes. I'll leap from the waterfall here and you stand in the water below and make sure I don't die."

Jane was shocked. "Are you crazy? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Jane pressed a palm to Maura's head. "Maybe you're sick. Did you eat something bad? Not fully boil the water?"

Maura laughed and pushed Jane's hand away. She looked out through the water. "I estimate that we are approximately 20 feet from the surface of the water. A jump from 6 meters above the water would cause me to reach the surface at 25 miles per hour. I estimate the water beneath the waterfall to be 6 metres deep and a jump from 20 feet would only require 4 meters. It's actually perfectly safe for someone trained in the correct diving procedures."

"And are you trained in the correct diving procedures?"

"Yes I am."

"Why? What were you doing that you suddenly decided that would be an important thing for you to do?"

"I was interested in visiting La Quebrada in Mexico. It is quite well known as a popular cliff-diving location."

Jane shook her head at the doctor. "You always find new ways to surprise me. Alright, you've convinced me. You jump, I catch, and we kiss. I like this adult version of catch and kiss."

Maura's mouth fell open.

Jane laughed and left the confused doctor in the cave. "I'll let you know when I'm ready!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hey Jane, what's the view like?" Frost called when she swam back into the water.

"Fantastic." She made her way over to where Maura had pointed during her explanation, kicking her feet in the water to make sure there was nothing hiding under the surface. It looked clear and safe.

"What are you doing?" Susie questioned.

"Getting ready for a nut," Jane replied. "OK Maura!" She yelled. "Jump on the-"

She was cut off by a loud splash as Maura jumped from their cave. Of course she didn't wait for the countdown like normal people would. Jane moved so that Maura would hit the water in front of her. Her aim was spot on as Maura landed in her arms and they were pulled under. They quickly popped up again, both laughing like hyenas.

"I think they're a bad influence on each other," Frost joked. "Guys you are our best to competitors and you're jumping from waterfalls? Think of us will ya?"

"She jumped not me!" Jane argued, her arms still firmly around Maura.

"It was perfectly safe, I assure you."

"Leave them alone, I like this side of Maura," Robin cut in.

The others turned back to their swimming and washing. Maura pulled herself from Jane's arms and began to swim to the shore.

"Woman! I think you're forgetting something!" Jane yelled as she swam after her.

"No! I never made that promise!" Maura laughed as she reached the rocks and ran away from Jane.

Jane chased her for a while before they both tired and the tribe returned to the beach. The sun went down quickly and they went to bed early, all very tired from the active day. Jane made sure she was sleeping next to Maura.

* * *

DAY ELEVEN

Jane woke up with her arm around Maura for the second morning in a row. She took a deep breath with her nose in Maura's hair. It smelt even better today.

"Morning Jane," Maura murmured.

"Morning Maur."

"I want to go get a fish for everyone for breakfast."

Jane chuckled against Maura's shoulder.

"What?"

"I was so comfortable I'd forgotten we were on Survivor for a second."

"Comfortable? Do you like the ex-Kaua mattress?" Maura joked.

"Not as much as I like the ex-Kaua tribe member."

"Smoooth!" Frost cheered from his spot under the shelter.

Maura and Jane both reddened, both actually forgetting that there were five other people under the shelter.

"You mentioned fish Doc?" Frost ended the awkward silence he'd created.

"Yes. Is there an area amply populated with fish?"

"Umm. Maybe?" Frost hedged.

"She wants to know the best fishing area near here," Jane translated.

"Oh, right. Well Casey has been the one lucky with fish so when he wakes up ask him."

Casey chuckled. "As if anyone would still be awake after you started cheering. At least the girls tried to whisper. Doc I can take you out now if you wanted?"

"Yes please," Maura replied.

"Wait for me to-"

Before Jane could finish speaking Maura rolled over the top of her and out of the shelter.

"-move. That's cool Maur, just roll over the top of me as if I'm not even there."

Jane could here Maura's musical giggle as she walked away.

"Girrrrrrl," Frost joked, "She got you wrapped 'round her pinkie."

"Never do that again," Jane shook her head, keeping her voice and face firm.

* * *

An hour later Maura and Casey returned wielding a canvas bag filled with 7 medium size fish.

"One each," Casey smiled as he handed the bag off to Nina for cleaning, scaling, gutting and cooking.

Jane felt a spark of jealousy as Maura sat next to Robin instead of her.

"Good job," Robin said to Maura as she sat down.

"Thank you. Giovanni taught me very well."

Robin smiled at the mention of their old tribe member.

"I miss our old eating area. And our wooden swing hammock," Robin leaned her head on Maura's shoulder.

Jane knew logically that it was innocent and that Robin was old enough to be Maura's mum but that didn't stop the anger building in her stomach.

Maura had an idea. "Do you still have your equipment from Home Depot?"

"Yeah it's under the bed. Why?" Frost answered.

Robin picked up on Maura's thinking. "Do you guys mind if we do some building?"

"You want to change our shelter?" Jane asked, letting a bit too much anger seep into her words.

Maura frowned at her. "No. Robin is very talented at construction and she was able to build some fantastic living areas at Kaua. It won't distract any of your already erect structures."

"Yeah. We just wanna do a table and chairs and a swing. We had a lot of fun back at Kaua and now that we've joined tribes…" Robin trailed off, piling on the guilt over the demise of Kaua.

"Sounds really good actually," Susie commented. "Need some help?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"Alright. We'll start after I have a belly full of fish," Frost chimed in.

Robin gave Maura a one armed hug that Maura returned and Jane once again had to swallow down her jealousy.

* * *

The new shelter additions were finished in time as the rain began to fall, hard. Otokai huddled under the new living shelter. It was tall enough for them to stand under with the second tarp covering the roof and palms to make it completely waterproof. The back was to the trees and completely sealed with nailed pieces of driftwood. The three other sides were covered by weaved palms that could be lifted for exit, entry or wind. In the middle was a large piece of wood placed on two x's of bamboo to sit like a table. Two long bench chairs were on either side of the table. There was more than enough room for the seven of them. Jane had let her mood stew as she watched Robin and Maura interact. She was glad that Maura was getting along with people and coming out of her shell but she had liked it when it was her making the other woman laugh. It was probably just the fact that the two women were so close to a possible relationship and Jane felt threatened that someone could move in and take Maura away. And then Maura turned and smiled at her. Her hair was damp and clung to her face, her clothes were spotted with raindrops and her face shone with sweat but it was only when she looked at Jane that her eyes lit up and suddenly Jane felt OK again.

Maura slid down the bench chair to sit next to Jane.

"What do you think?"

"It's great Maur. I feel like I'm in a resort, not on Survivor."

"I'm glad you approve. You seemed very against the idea this morning."

Jane wrapped a hesitant arm around Maura's shoulders, smiling when Maura didn't move away from the contact. She was still pushing the physical boundaries to see what Maura would allow. All Jane knew was that she wanted constant contact.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Can you tell me why?"

Maura's eyes were so hopeful that Jane gave in, once again going against her nature for this doctor. "It's stupid. I was feeling jealous of you and Robin." She said it quietly so only Maura would hear.

"Are you worried we are planning to break the alliance?"

Jane's eyes widened. "Actually no. The game has been the furthest thing from my mind all day. I'm talking about us Maur." Jane linked her spare hand with Maura.

Maura seemed to understand as she placed her head on Jane's shoulder. "I appreciate you being patient with me. I'm honestly trying."

"I know Maur. I'm not trying to pressure you to make a decision or anything. Just answering your question."

Maura nodded and turned her head, placing a light kiss on Jane's cheek before dropping her head back on Jane's shoulder. "There is only you Jane."

Jane was on cloud nine for the rest of the night.

* * *

DAY TWELVE

Otokai was a solid and confident team as they walked into the immunity challenge. Red and green blocks were placed around a large clear oval with a red and green platform at the far end.

"Welcome to the first two-tribe challenge. This is called 'Blind leading the blind'. This was first played in Survivor the Australia outback and Thailand. One person from each team will stand on the tribe platform and act as the caller. They will guide their blindfolded teammates around the obstacles to collect the puzzle pieces. All blindfolded tribe members will be tied to a pair. Once all of the pieces are collected blindfolds can be removed and you will arrange the pieces to solve a puzzle. The first tribe with their puzzle completed correctly wins immunity. Worth playing for? Alright I'll give you a minute to strategize, pick pairs and select a caller."

Otokai huddled. "Doc you rocked as caller in Australia, right?" Frost asked, ever the fan.

"I was very good, yes."

"Nice and humble there Maur," Jane joked.

"OK Maura is the caller," Casey kept on subject. "Pairs. I think we'll work best with those we are close to, so I'll work with Nina."

"I'll go with Robin," Frost said. "We played well together in the Amazon.

"Then I'm with Chang," Jane smirked, ruffling the younger woman's hair.

Maura moved to the platform and the other players were blindfolded and tied to their pairs.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

"No one move until I say your name!" Maura called. Maura began to give each pair instructions, giving specific steps and directions and having them follow her voice back to them. Very quickly they had 14 out of 15 and Jane was heading back with the final piece.

"Keep coming to my voice Jane," Maura yelled then she stopped talking because she had no more directions to give.

"Then keep talking to me baby!" Jane yelled when Maura was silent and she wasn't sure where she was going.

"I enjoy ballet. It was always a pleasurable hobby for me."

"Maur that's making me wanna walk slower just to hear more."

Maura smirked and switched tactics. "Susie I hear that you are a scientist."

Susie laughed.

"That's cold Maur."

"Alright drop it."

"OK Kaua, blindfolds off. Bomwi, you have 7 more pieces left."

"Good job Maur," Jane complimented as Maura jumped down from the platform.

"Can we stop the flirting during challenges?" Frost shook his head with a smile.

"Alright Maura, puzzle time," Casey ordered.

"Everyone grab a piece." Maura directed where each piece went and the puzzle quickly took place. The puzzle was completed before Bomwi even had all their pieces.

"Kaua wins immunity!" Jeff declared.

Otokai spun around as a thrown puzzle piece smashed past them, narrowly missing Maura.

"You're only winning because of her," He growled.

Maura shrunk back, looking completely terrified. Jane moved quickly in front of her. Garrett wasn't acting as if he intended any more harm but Jane didn't want to take the chance. This was the first interaction the pair had had all game.

"Garrett!" Jeff's voice boomed.

Garrett held up his hands and moved behind the rest of his tribe.

"I will take this time to remind everyone that physical violence between contestants outside of what is necessary during challenges is reason to have you removed from the game. Otokai, this immunity is yours, you have the night off. Bomwi we have a date at tribal council tonight.

* * *

**I found myself both bored and inspired today so two chapters (****yey?). So I've hinted a few times that Garrett was asked to leave Survivor the Australian Outback due to something physical he did to Maura and I figure I've teased enough so next chapter we will see a flashback to what happened back then. It will be quite a while until we see what happened with Ian and Maura. I'm not planning on revelling that until day 38 so settle in for that. In the coming chapters I will also be revelling what happened to Frost and Jane back in their old Survivor series. A bit more Rizzles interaction. I know that it might seem like they're getting close quickly but I feel like friendships are very strong and sudden in Survivor and they also grew really close really quickly on the show. **

**A massive, over the top, thank you to Zarosguth, mholder, turtleback, wolvesjr34, cjunited38, LoveIsles, akaboo, rehellams, gbpacker, femerlin, cdownes, magicfull and all of the guests who have reviewed and stuck with me. I have a quick question for you (yes or no) and the majority response is what I'll do. Usually in Survivor they read the votes at the reunion which is filmed a couple months after the show ends. Should I skip the months and cut straight to the reunion after the tribal council (yes) or have a chapter or two focusing on the months in between (no). Peace. **


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK SURVIVOR THE AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK

"Do you understand why I had to do that?" Ian asked as he sat down next to her.

Maura shook her head and brushed her tears away. "He was a part of our alliance. He was our friend."

"He was," Ian agreed easily. "But there can only be two winners and that's me and you, right? That's what we said?"

Maura nodded. "That doesn't mean you needed to blindside him like that. I can't imagine what he is feeling now." Sadness laced her tone.

"He is thinking that you promised you would never vote for him and you stuck by it."

Maura's surprised eyes flashed to Ian's. "You did it for me?"

Ian nodded. "You promised him and Garrett that you wouldn't vote for them. How do you think we can get to the final two without you needing to break that promise?"

Maura looked down. As a genius she was surprised that she'd never even considered that. "I understand. Are we voting out Dennis at the next tribal council?"

"You are."

Maura frowned at him.

"Dennis and I are voting Garrett. Think about it Maura."

"I'm not going to lie to him about it."

Ian laughed. "I never expected you to. I know you can't lie."

* * *

SURVIVOR SECOND CHANCE

DAY THIRTEEN

The tribe members of Otokai were enjoying a relaxing morning lying in the sand, using thin sticks to clean their teeth. Energy had been lacking in the tribe this morning following yesterday's incident and no one was sure how to fix it. This year's Survivor contract had expressly forbidden physical violence or verbal threats. Previous contracts had also outlined that these acts were against the rules but this year's had definitely been much more involved. No one had questioned it until today. It was on everyone's minds. Had the producers been so concerned about putting Maura and Garrett into the same season again that they had felt the contract needed it? And if they had been so concerned why had they let them both come back?

Susie reached for some insect repellent and began to rub it into her arms and legs. Insect repellent was an item they were given but was never shown on TV. She felt confident that her use of it would mean the cameras were off or pointed away and she was free to talk.

"I think they did it to get a bigger audience. It is still the thing mentioned every year. It is good drama," Susie observed.

"It's someone's life, they shouldn't have done it," Robin added.

Jane was silent, hesitant to join the conversation. Maura was sitting near the water and out of hearing range.

"I wish they had aired it," Nina said.

Five sets of eyes turned to stare at her.

"Not like you're thinking. All we have ever heard is the summary. There was a challenge. Something went wrong. There's gotta be more to it than that, right?" She explained.

"She fell off a cliff and Garrett was forced to leave the game. I don't think we need more information than that," Casey cut in before leaving with a fishing spear.

"What do you think Jane?" Frost asked.

"I think that we shouldn't be talking about one of our tribe members as if she was a zoo attraction."

Conversation was stopped.

A nervous looking cameraman approached the group. "Jane, can you do a video confessional now?"

"No, I'm busy," Jane snapped back.

"OK. It's just that… it's day thirteen and you haven't done one yet. They are in your contract." The poor man looked terrified.

"There's a lot in those contracts. I've said 'no'. I'm busy."

The man scurried away and over to a group of crewmembers, obviously relaying Jane's refusal.

"I think you made him wet himself," Frost joked.

"Whatever. I'm checking tree mail."

"What's up her butt?" Frost wondered out loud when she was gone.

* * *

The mood improved slightly when they walked into the reward challenge. Otokai had a group understanding that they needed to win and rub it in Garrett's face. They were also curious to see who had been voted off and for Maura and Jane they were worried that it would be Korsak.

"Otokai getting your first look at Bomwi. Giovanni voted out at the last tribal council."

Maura and Robin shared a sad smile for their fallen tribes mate.

"Today's challenge is called 'Tribal stomp-ede'. In this basket are six different items. Coffee beans, a pineapple, a bag of rice, a can of beans, a coconut and a tin of tuna. One at a time you will stomp on an adjustable plank of wood to try and fling your item into the basket on top of the tower. Each tribe member must stomp an item into the basket. The first tribe with all six items in their basket wins the reward. Want to hear what you're playing for? Because this is Survivor, second chance and everyone here claims to be the best at this game we have given you absolutely no rations of food. You must be getting pretty sick of coconuts and seafood by now, right? Well the first tribe with their items in the basket wins this large crate with two full bags of rice. You will also win all the items in the basket. And if that's not enough, there's a bit of alcohol in the crate to help with the beach boredom. Worth playing for? Otokai you have one extra member who are you sitting out?"

"I am," Nina said, raising her hand.

"Alright Nina take a seat. I'll give everyone else a minute to strategize."

"Casey you won this in Africa didn't you?" Frost asked.

"Yeah. There's no real strategy. Take your first shot and go from there. Let's do alphabetical order. Barry, me, Jane, Maura, Robin then Susie. Sound good?"

"Alright. Survivors ready? Go!"

Frost grabbed the first thing from the basket, the pineapple, and ran to the tower. One stomp and it went straight in.

Casey grabbed the coffee beans. One stomp. Missed. Second stomp. In.

"Bomwi and Otokai tied at two items each," Jeff yelled.

Jane grabbed the tuna. She knew it would be the most difficult and wanted to get it in early. One stomp. Miss. Second stomp. Miss. Third stomp. In.

"Bomwi is pulling ahead with four. Otokai has three."

Maura grabbed the coconut. One stomp. In.

"Tribes are tied. Otokai have rice and beans left and Bomwi have tuna and beans."

Robin grabbed the beans. One stomp. Missed. Second stomp. In.

"Otokai with one item left. Ian is struggling with the tuna."

Susie grabbed the rice.

"Bomwi with only one item left. Susie can win it with this. And she does! Otokai wins reward!"

Otokai cheered and shared in a group hug. They were dominating. Jane looked over the heads of her tribe mates to Bomwi. All of their heads were down except one and that one head had a fierce glare directed straight at the doctor. Jane felt her spine tingle. She could feel that something bad was coming.

* * *

FLASHBACK SURVIVOR THE AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK

Ian and Garrett took a walk into the Australian bush to get the tree mail for the next immunity challenge, leaving Maura and Dennis alone in the shelter.

"She fall for it?" Garrett asked.

"Of course she did. She votes Dennis and we all vote her."

"What if she wins immunity?"

"Then we don't let that happen."

"You know she's going to hate you, right?"

Ian shrugged. "Let her. She's too weird anyway. I was going to take her to the final two with me in the beginning because she seemed unable to make friends but somehow everyone likes her. She'll get all the votes if she makes it there."

"I understand. Me and you, final two."

"Me and you."

* * *

SURVIVOR SECOND CHANCE

"Come get your reward Otokai. Oh before you guys go and enjoy that, I want to remind you that video confessionals are compulsory. Jane make that the first thing you do when you get back, OK?"

Otokai laughed at the pout that covered Jane's face. She hadn't liked doing them the first time and she'd enjoyed avoiding them for her first twelve days.

* * *

They had barely returned to the shelter when the same cameraman from before approached Jane. With an irritated grumble she followed him to where they had been filming video confessionals. There was a large rock in the sand surrounded by trees. It was only a short walk from the shelter but it was far enough to be private. Video confessionals usually took an hour. The cameraman would ask a series of questions that a producer had given them and the interview would then be edited into small comments to be shown at the relevant times during the episode.

"Jane this may take a while, I have questions from day one."

Jane grumbled and dropped her head for a second. Eventually she muttered, "Fine." This was part of the game. Jane knew she needed to be guarded with her answers. They were always cut to make the person saying them look horrible.

"What was your first opinion of your tribe members?"

"Cool."

"Jane…"

"Fine. When I first saw who was on my tribe I knew we had it won. The ex-cop, the army guy, the brain, the swimmer… and Frost. Who could beat that?" Jane sincerely hoped that Frost would see the joke when that aired.

"What was your reaction when you first saw Vince?"

"When Korsak walked into the game we struck up an alliance, straight away. All we had to do was get to the merge."

"What was your reaction when you saw Maura?"

Jane's brows rose. That was an odd question. She had never had any interaction with Maura outside of the game so why would their first meeting matter. Jane thought back to her first thoughts on seeing Maura. "Doctor Isles was THE first Survivor and the best to ever play this game. When she walked in I knew I was playing in the big leagues. There were two options now, play with her or play against her. What sane person would want to play against her?"

"Were you surprised that she was back?"

"Yes." Jane was short. She didn't like where this line of questioning was going.

The cameraman noticed and moved on.

"What was it like when you first arrived on Otokai beach?"

"It was beautiful! I'd definitely recommend Survivor on a beach over Africa. We got to work straight away, taking on our roles, Casey anointing himself captain. That was fine with me. Everyone knows the captains are the first to go. We had a lot of natural food thanks to Mau-Doctor Isles," Jane corrected herself.

"Did you have an alliance?"

"Frost approached me straight off the boat and offered an alliance with him and Susie. I'm not a fool. I took it. We added Sean and had the numbers needed to control this tribe."

"During the first challenge Kaua took an early and large lead. What were your thoughts?"

"When Kaua won the challenge there was no doubt that Maura was back in this game. Sorry, that Doctor Isles was back in this game. She dominated challenges back in Australia and she was already doing the same thing here. She has a brain to be envied. And a pretty great body." The last sentence slipped out of her mouth and it was immediately too late to take it back.

"Otokai struggled to get fire the first few days, what was that like?"

"Without fire we couldn't have water or anything other than coconut. It was tough. We were dehydrated and feeling sick. How do you compete without any energy?"

"How did you get fire?"

Jane swallowed. They obviously had it on camera or he wouldn't be asking. "Before a challenge there are a few minutes to talk, sometimes to other tribes. I spoke to Maura and she gave me a complete explanation on how to make fire. She basically fed and watered us."

"During that second challenge there was a moment when someone from another tribe helped Otokai to win the challenge. What happened?"

Jane gulped. The next hour went on in the same fashion. Question after question about her relationship with Maura. Jane's frustration was increasing but she was forced into that interview by her signed contract.

"Last question."

"Thank fuck."

"Lots of people have been noticing the interactions between you and Maura. Is there something more than friendship there?"

It suddenly made sense to Jane. They were planning to focus heavily on this relationship when it aired. Every season there seemed to be a favourite pair that had more screen time than anyone else. She'd experienced it personally in Africa and there hadn't actually been a relationship there. Not that she had one with Maura yet either. Jane knew, with the way everything had been building to this question, that she wouldn't be able to get out of it. She was trapped. Her answer would be aired. Her family would see it. Her friends would see it. Strangers would see it. Maura would see it. Maura… she was talking to Maura… she knew what to say.

"Maura Isles is the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever met and I'm not just talking about her external beauty. She is so smart that I think she has a fact on every single subject stored up in her brain. The more I know her… the more time I want to spend with her. This has nothing to do with the game."

The cameraman looked shocked at the honesty, maybe expecting a lie or half-truth but Maura deserved more than that. Maura didn't need to watch this and hear game talking about alliances, or playing the game… not like she had heard in Australia. Jane was different and she was going to prove it.

The cameraman finally let Jane go. By now it was late afternoon and the sun was quickly setting.

* * *

"Jane's back!" Frost cheered when she walked into the living area shelter. "How was it?"

"Long. They made me answer questions about day one. I could barely remember what I thought of your scrawny ass back then but don't worry, I did remember and now it's all on camera."

Frost frowned. "You're mean."

Jane laughed and plonked herself down on the wooden bench seat right next to Maura.

"We made sure to leave a spot next to the Doc for you, didn't want to risk your wrath," Frost smirked, enjoying a small piece of revenge.

Jane glared at his teasing but swung an arm around Maura anyway. She was OK with people knowing there was something between them.

"Was it really that bad?" Maura asked quickly so that Jane was the only one that could hear her."

Jane frowned. "All the questions were about you, about us."

Maura nodded, surprising Jane. "I've had the same. I don't make assumptions but-"

"You think we're going to be that featured couple?"

"Yes. What did you say?" There was insecurity in Maura's voice that broke Jane's heart.

"The truth. The girl won't give me the time of day and rejects all of my advances," she made sure there was obvious humour in her voice and added a smirk to be sure.

Maura laughed and slapped her shoulder.

"You'll find out when you watch it."

Maura seemed to accept that answer and they joined in the conversation with the rest of Otokai. The crate had held four bottles of wine and a large jar of whiskey that were quickly shared around. The next day was a free day and everyone was more than fine with spending it hung-over. Jane, Frost and Casey shared the whiskey while Maura, Nina, Susie and Robin had a bottle of wine each.

"You know what?" Frost slurred. "I love this tribe. This tribe rocks. Otokai for life. I'm gonna get a tattoo that says exactly that."

Casey laughed. "Well I'm going to bed and away from you drunkies. Goodnight everyone."

"One sec, I'll join you. Anyone want to finish my wine?" Nina asked, standing.

"Me!" Maura reached a hand for it. "Don't worry I'll share."

Nina and Casey left, dropping the weaved doorway behind them.

"I think they're gonna do it," Frost stage whispered.

Everyone laughed.

"No way! If anyone is gonna do it, it's Maura and Jane," Susie giggled.

Jane laughed and pulled Maura back to her side after she had leaned forward for the extra wine. Maura sent her a smile.

"Jane and I aren't going to have intercourse because I have trust issues."

Everyone laughed again.

"A drunk and unable to lie doctor is my very favourite doctor," Robin joked.

"Yes I do believe I am inebriated."

"Well Maur that's what happens when you have an entire bottle of wine on a very hungry stomach."

"That is correct. It's because of the enzymes… the alcohol dehydrogenase and the acetaldehyde dehydrogenase."

"How is she still saying those words?" Robin wondered.

Jane, Susie and Frost laughed. Maura swayed and rested her head heavily on Jane's shoulder.

"Maybe I should get this one to bed."

"Get that girrrrrrl," Frost cheered.

"To sleep you pervert."

"Party pooper," Frost pouted.

Jane laughed and pulled Maura lightly to her feet. The doctor looked exhausted and unable to walk. Jane lifted her, bridal style, and carried her to the shelter, with a quick 'goodnight' over her shoulder.

* * *

Casey and Nina were already fast asleep on the opposite side of the shelter when they arrived. Jane knew that Robin, Susie and Frost would need to climb over them to get into the shelter but she didn't really care. She placed the already snoozing doctor lightly on the thin mattress and pulled the wool blanket up over her. The nights were quickly getting colder. Jane crawled in next to Maura and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. Jane took a deep breath.

"Mmm, you smell good Maur."

She felt more than heard the rumble of Maura's chest against her as the doctor laughed. "I haven't showered in thirteen days. I can't possibly smell good."

Jane looked down into gorgeous hazel eyes. Her left her arm was wrapped under the doctor while the other was on a soft hip. She raised her right arm and brushed the loose strands from Maura's eyes. "You smell fantastic."

"I'll try to not shower more often."

Jane laughed quietly and stroked her hand softly down Maura's blanket covered side.

"I'm sorry about my trust issues," Maura pouted.

Jane smiled at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here when you're ready."

Maura shuffled even closer. Their chests were pressed together and their legs became tangled. "I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too," Jane responded quickly.

Maura leaned even closer, her lips a millimetre from Jane's before Jane stopped her. "I want to kiss you but I won't."

Hurt flashed through Maura's eyes.

"Because when I kiss you, I don't want you to have needed a bottle of wine first. I'm going to wait for you to be ready because when you are, I'm not going to hold back and I'm not going to let you go."

"I'm ready," Maura said firmly, her brow furrowed.

Jane reached her hand up and smoothed out Maura's forehead. "Tell me that in the morning." Jane brushed her lips against Maura's warm cheek, the flushed heat solidifying her argument.

Maura bit her lip and Jane almost lost all of her resolve. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Maura's eyes slid shut and she buried her head into Jane's neck.

"I really want you to remember Maur."

"I will."

Jane closed her eyes.

* * *

DAY FOURTEEN

It was almost noon the next day when Jane woke up. Her instant headache was nowhere near as bad as she thought it was going to be. Frost, Susie and Robin were all asleep still but Casey, Nina and Maura were all missing. Jane's arms felt slightly empty after so many mornings of waking up together. Jane quickly found Casey and Nina talking around the fire.

"Morning," they greeted her brightly, obviously not suffering a hangover.

"You guys seen Maura?" Jane asked, no patience for small talk.

"She went to the spring. She wasn't looking too good," Casey answered.

"Thanks."

Jane quickly grabbed her water and headed for the spring, not bothering to wait for the rice Nina was cooking. The walk seemed much longer this time but luckily Jane's head was clearing with each step. Jane couldn't see Maura in or around the water when she arrived so she followed her instinct and headed straight to the hidden cave they had found. Her head cleared completely when she found her doctor sitting on their rock looking out through the waterfall.

"Good morning Jane," she greeted without turning her head.

Jane couldn't get a read on the emotion in her voice and she couldn't see her face. She moved closer and sat next to her. "Morning Maur," she greeted hesitantly.

Maura's face was still hidden. "Any signs of veisalgia?"

Jane squinted, unable to identify the word. "Vassal what?"

"Veisalgia. Hangover."

There was humour in Maura's voice. She was in a good mood.

"Not anymore. Anyone ever told you that you're a sight for sore eyes?" Jane flirted, adding extra cheese as she said it.

She was rewarded when Maura laughed and turned to face her completely. "I'm experiencing cephalalgia – a headache – and nausea."

"Do you remember?" Jane blurted out. To be honest she was proud of her self-control for keeping the question in for that long.

"I appreciate and admire your restraint last night."

Jane's smile reached from ear to ear. She remembered. Jane leaned forward, making her intentions obvious.

Maura reached up a hand a brushed it lightly over Jane's angled cheekbone. "How is it possible to feel so close to someone after only fourteen days?"

"Not sure. Let me know when you find out." Jane leaned closer.

"I'm not accustomed to having a friend."

Jane's eyes scanned Maura's face, taking in every emotion. She was surprised at how much she saw and how easily she understood it. Maura was scared, that was obvious. She was scared of being hurt, of giving her heart to another person, of giving her heart to another person in Survivor. She was also hopeful. Jane could see that Maura really wanted to put herself on the line and give Jane a chance, even if it meant that it would blow up in her face again. And that's why Jane pulled back. She had no intention of hurting Maura, actually the thought of it was too horrible to consider, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't happen. This was a game. Things changed. There were twists and plans and schemes in place that Jane had no control over and she wasn't going to get Maura hurt in the crossfire.

Jane opened her mouth, trying to say the words to explain how she felt. Maura shook her head and placed a finger over Jane's mouth.

"I understand and I agree."

Jane smiled but it soon turned into a frown when Maura's mouth was suddenly inches from her own. "Maur?"

"The game is off in here, remember? No cameras."

Jane closed her eyes, needing to enjoy and remember every single thing of what was about to come. She felt small puffs of air ghost over her face. She felt a small hand stroke her cheek. She felt her own tongue dart out and wet her lips. And finally, she felt sparks when Maura's lips pressed against her own. In that small touch it was already the best kiss she ever had. Her entire body was on fire, needing more of Maura all at once. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's hips, pulling the doctor onto her lap. Maura's soft tongue poked at her lips and she opened, granting her access. As soon as Maura's tongue swiped her own they pulled back, both red and laughing.

"I guess hygiene is really important to making out," Jane cringed. Fourteen days without brushing teeth and living almost entirely on fish mixed with slight hangovers was not a good taste.

Maura burrowed her head into Jane's neck, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

"Hey, at least we can say we've seen each other at our worst," Jane joked.

"I sincerely hope that cleaning products are the next reward," Maura muttered against Jane's neck.

Jane laughed. "Now that our bad breath has ruined the mood, are you ready to head back into the game?"

Maura nodded and the pair walked back to their beach.

* * *

DAY FIFTEEN

Jane's cop gut churned as she walked into the challenge.

"Today's challenge is called 'Pilfering Pirates'. It was first played in Survivor the Amazon but this time it's going to run a little differently. Instead of taking place over the ocean, it was all be on dry land."

Behind Jeff was a series of bamboo walkways that connected four large coloured platforms, two red and two green. One red and one green platform had a wall with 20 flag pegs. The two coloured platform on the opposite side of the area held boxes that contained coloured flags.

"Last year this challenge became the first in Survivor history to allow physical contact between competitors and as such it has very specific rules."

Jane's gut was a wild storm by now.

"You will walk across the narrow bamboo pathways, collect a coloured flag, and bring it all the way back where you will put it on a peg. You must use the small platforms between pathways to give way to the first person to reach that path. If two survivors reach the large plank over the water at the same time then the two of you will try to push the other off. The first person to hit the water needs to go back to the start without a flag. There is to be no physical contact anywhere else on the pathways. If there is you will be disqualified from the challenge and may risk disqualification from the game. Am I clear? You must enter the course in a set order and there can be no more than 3 people from each tribe on the course at a time. The first tribe to collect 20 flags wins immunity. Otokai, you have one extra person, who are you sitting out?"

Jane desperately wanted to overrule the group decision and announce that Maura was sitting out but Susie beat her to it.

"I am Jeff."

"OK Susie, take a seat. I'll give you a minute to strategize."

Otokai moved to their platform.

"Alphabetical?" Casey asked.

Everyone agreed. Jane breathed deeply. At least she would be right in front of Maura on the course.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Frost took off, balancing easily on his feet, obviously good at this after his experience with this challenge the year before. Casey followed, having a bit more trouble than Frost but managing. Jane was next. She crossed over with Frost halfway and she knew that meant that Maura was about to enter the course. She tried to look backwards but she couldn't keep her feet steady. She'd have to focus on walking and hope that Maura was OK. Jane grabbed a flag and headed back, smirking at Maura as they crossed paths.

The challenge was hectic and moved quickly. Otokai was slightly ahead of Bumwi with 14 flags to their 12. So far no one had challenged anyone at the attack zone. Jane felt herself become more focused and driven, wanting to finish this challenge quickly. She was reaching for a flag when she heard Jeff's call.

"Everyone stop! We have our first challenge."

She knew who it was before she even turned; she could feel it in her veins.

Maura stood at one end of the plank and Garrett stood at the other. Cameramen and crew ran towards the plank for every direction. This was the moment all of America was desperate to see. Jane kept her eyes on Maura. There was nothing she could do to stop this, she just had to hope that it would be fine and that Maura would hit the water safely and head back to the start slightly wet.

Maura felt all of her muscles burn in an effort not to shake. She refused to show fear but all she could see was in her head was Australia.

* * *

FLASHBACK SURVIVOR THE AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK

Today's immunity challenge was very difficult. With only a harness and a safety line for protection they needed to scale the Cliffside leading to where tribal councils took place. The cliff had various marks and indents and looked to be very easy to climb. They had sharp hooks to help them.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Maura took a jump, trying to get some height onto the wall. Her three competitors all had her beat in upper body strength but she was smart and agile. If she moved quickly and planned ahead then she had a chance to win. The pace she'd set was excruciating at the halfway point. Her hair was damp with sweat and her palms were losing grip. Dennis had been struggling and she was slightly in front of Ian. Garrett was showing he was just as agile as she was and was about a body in front of her. She pushed herself harder. His foot slipped. She overtook him.

It happened in his next movement. Her left hand and foot moved at the same time, leaving all of her weight on her right side, Garrett's side. She didn't understand what had happened at first as she dropped, all of her weight being focused on her sweaty right fingertips. It was only when she tried to pull her right leg up for grip that she realised there was a palm wrapped around her ankle. She looked down and into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. This must be what the bodies on her autopsy table see right before they reach her.

She looked towards Ian and Dennis. They couldn't see what was happening.

She kicked her foot, trying to force Garrett to let go. It was the wrong thing to do. A loud snap and she was freefalling straight down into the water 20 feet beneath them. Information fought through the fear in Maura's mind. La Quebrada. She spun in the air, moving quickly, and bent her knees. She pulled her arms in tight and slapped the water.

* * *

SURVIVOR SECOND CHANCE

In the blackness that had followed Maura's body had fought to the surface of the water where Jeff and several camera crew had fished her out. No one could explain why the rope had snapped but Garrett's hand had been caught on camera. Garrett was removed from the game and Maura joined the final three.

Looking again into Garrett's eyes Maura could see that same black. She knew that she could decide not to do this, pull herself from the challenge and risk losing immunity. She also knew that she could jump straight into the water before he could even touch her. But she thought of Jane and of how she wanted to find a way to trust her and she thought of how facing your demons head on was what all psychologists seemed to recommend.

So she stepped out into the white attack zone.

"On my count," Jeff's voice was shaking. He wanted to stop this. "3."

Maura and Garrett crouched.

"2."

All of the survivors grew silent.

"1."

* * *

**There's a poll about this story on my profile. See you all after Easter. Peace xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"1."

Garrett and Maura moved at the same time. Their skin slapped together at contact. Maura tried to get under him and push but he overwhelmed her with his physical strength. It was over in a second as he lifted her, turned, and fell.

With Garrett on top they hit the water. Thunk. Maura's head hit the wooden side of the pool of water.

"Maura!" Jane screamed.

Everyone was frozen for a second, waiting for movement.

Garrett jumped up and pulled himself out of the water, not realising what had happened.

Maura didn't move. She was face down in the dark water.

"Medic!" Jeff yelled.

Jane jumped from the platform, completely forgetting about the challenge and the flag, and ran towards Maura. She reached her first.

Jane jumped into the water, feet first, sinking to her knees. She grabbed the lifeless doctor and rolled her over. There wasn't any blood. Her eyes were closed. Jane pulled Maura to the side where Casey and a medic helped to pull her out.

"No breath sounds. No pulse. She needs CPR," the medic stated in a calm voice that did nothing to slow Jane's erratic heart.

"I need someone to breath while I do compressions."

Jane was on her knees beside Maura in a second, angling her head properly just as she'd been trained.

She watched and counted each of the 30 compressions the medic did. No change.

She leant down, pinching Maura's nostrils and covering her mouth fully. This was such a drastic difference from yesterday. Two puffs. Jane saw Maura's chest expand both times as Jane breathed life into the doctor.

The medic resumed compressions. One. Two. Three. Cough. Splutter.

The medic rolled Maura onto her side, letting her naturally cough the water out of her lungs.

When Maura sat up by herself, taking deep gasping breaths, Jane pulled into straight into her arms, holding her tightly.

"You scared me," Jane muttered against Maura's hair.

"Sorry."

Jane laughed and pulled back, looking into her favourite hazel eyes.

Maura reached out a hand and wiped Jane's tears away. Jane hadn't even realised she'd been crying.

"I lost, didn't I?"

"Yeah sweetie, you did."

Jane helped Maura stand, slowly, with her hand on her elbow. "You alright?"

"Yes. I'm suffering from vertigo though so I don't believe I'll be able to continue in the challenge."

"That's cool. Susie will play," Jane comforted.

Jane and the medic quickly helped Maura over to the bench and then everyone retook their places to start again.

Jeff had called Garrett's a clean hit.

Jane climbed back onto the platform and reclaimed her dropped flag.

"As it stands. Otokai are ahead with 16 and Kaua have 14 with Garrett almost back with the 15th. Survivor's ready? Go!"

Jane stepped onto the first bamboo walkway and fell. She hadn't meant to. She just couldn't force her head back into this game.

Jane ran back to the start, getting back into the line behind Casey to go again.

"And Bomwi takes the lead, 18 to 17. Ian and Riley are on their way back with what could be the winning two flags. Robin gets the 18th flag for Kaua but it is too late. Bomwi wins immunity!"

Jane dropped from the platform and headed straight for Maura, not caring in the slightest that someone from her tribe, maybe even her, could be going home that night.

"Otokai I'll see you at your first tribal council tonight."

Maura was cleared by the medic and headed back to the camp with the rest of Otokai.

* * *

The mood was sombre, which the weather matched. Thick drops fell heavily on the shelter as all seven people bundled themselves together in the blankets on the makeshift bed. Otokai had never needed to vote someone out but Maura and Robin were old hands with it by this point.

Jane was sitting up, leaning back against the wooden backing of the shelter. Maura was nestled between her legs and she had both of her long arms wrapped around the doctor and her chin resting lightly on her crown.

She knew Maura hadn't been unconscious for long and that she hadn't swallowed a great deal of water but it had been the scariest moment of her life. It even beat out Hoyt. It was only fifteen days in reality but Jane felt like she'd known Maura since the first time she appeared on the screen. It's like their lives were entwined and they were destined to meet.

"I'm OK Jane," Maura whispered, reading Jane's mind.

"You almost weren't."

Maura turned slightly in Jane's arms so that she could see into brown eyes. "I'm actually really glad it happened."

"Maur?" Jane asked, confused.

"Your reaction… I have no doubt. I trust you Jane, with my life, in this game and out of it."

Jane smiled softly. She didn't care that her entire tribe and all the cameras were watching. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Maura's smiling against the other woman's mouth.

Maura returned the smile and pressed back.

Jane began laughing as they both tried to kiss without opening their mouths.

"It just doesn't work," Maura laughed against Jane's neck when they pulled away.

"I would kill for some toothpaste," Jane responded, eyes sparkling.

Maura leaned back. "I assume your being facetious and you don't actually intend to commit homicide in order to kiss me properly."

Jane shrugged, smirking. "I'd consider it."

Maura pressed another light kiss against Jane's lips. "I sincerely hope that cleaning supplies will be available after the next reward challenge and that I will still be here to receive it."

"I'd kill to make that happen."

Maura shook her head. "As a homicide detective you should really reconsider using that phrase."

"Any suggestions?"

"I'd… sing for cleaning supplies."

"Sing? No Maur."

"Oh. My. God. They are so adorable."

Jane and Maura turned to look at Susie who was blushing.

"Did mean to say that out loud. Sorry."

No one else commented but warm smiles showed that everyone was accepting of the newest development between the two women. No one really looked surprised by it.

"Speaking of voting someone off," Frost began, "I'd like to suggest something. Everyone on this tribe has experienced a blindside, which bites. I think we should all be honest about who we are voting for. We have already been very clear about the alliance so I don't think it'll be breaking any trusts. How does that sound?"

Casey nodded. "Considering Nina and I are the two on the chopping block I think we have the right to make that decision. I think this tribe will feel more unity if we are honest about it. Nina?"

"I want to know."

"OK. We haven't actually discussed this yet so maybe everyone just say the name of the person?" Frost suggested.

There was a lengthy pause.

"Nina," Maura started off.

"Nina," Jane agreed.

"Nina."

"Nina."

"Nina."

Nina made eye contact with Jane. "Is this because of what I said?"

"Partly."

Nina nodded. "I can accept that. I'm sorry."

Jane nodded back.

A comfortable silence surrounded the tribe until they walked into the tribal council. Rain continued to beat down on them.

* * *

"Welcome Otokai. This is a first for some of you. Maura and Robin you two can remain sitting. Everyone else, grab your torches and put them into the fire. Fire represents life in this game. When your flame is gone, so are you."

Everyone lit their torch and reclaimed their seats.

"Otokai. Your first loss. How does it feel?"

"It bites," Frost answered.

Jeff laughed. "What was it like going back to camp after the challenge today?"

"Better for some than others," Robin hinted.

"What does that mean?" Jeff pushed.

"I think Jane spent today doing some rain dancing just to get an excuse for some cuddling."

"Ah, is there a romance blooming on Otokai beach?"

Otokai, minus Jane and Maura, laughed.

"I think it has more than bloomed Jeff," Casey joined in.

"Jane, who is it that you are warming up?"

Jane ran a hand through her wild curls. She hated being put on the spot like this. She glanced at Maura who nodded that it was OK. "Maura was feeling a little cold after her dip today."

"Yeah and you warmed her up with you mouth on hers," Frost teased.

"Let's move on please," Jane growled.

"No, I want to get to the bottom of this," Jeff argued, ever the insistent host. "Maura, what's been going on?"

Maura smiled and reached a hand out towards Jane who took it without even thinking. "Jane is a fantastic person and I'm very pleased that I have this opportunity to become better acquainted with her."

Jane squeezed her hand and sent her a smile.

"OK. Now I'll move on. Any idea on who's going tonight?"

"I am," answered Nina easily.

"Oh. Really?"

"As a tribe we decided to openly discuss who was being voted out and why."

"That's certainly a new way to play the game. I wish you all luck. Casey, you're up first."

One by one Otokai took the short walk to vote.

"I'll tally the votes."

Nina was ready to go when Jeff returned.

"I'll read the votes. Nina. Nina. Nina. Nina. That's four, that's enough. The last three votes will remain a mystery. Nina bring me your torch."

Jeff snuffed Nina's torch.

"Make sure you win it guys," Nina said before she turned and left.

"Definitely the most honest tribal council I've ever been to. I guess this is what it looks like when you put survivors that have all suffered blindsides into the same tribe. I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your night."

* * *

DAY SIXTEEN

Otokai walked confidently into the challenge the next day, more than ready to win after their loss the day before.

"Bomwi getting your first look at the new Otokai, Nina voted out at last night's tribal council. I say we get straight to this; it's a big one. Each tribe will start on a floating platform. One at a time tribe members will swim out to retrieve floating puzzle pieces. Once you have all the pieces you can start assembling the puzzle. Once it is completed it will form a giant floating puzzle boat. You will use braces to secure the boat. Take the four paddles and paddle into shore. At which point one tribe member will race into the jungle to the giant palm tree. They'll cut a rope, releasing the tribe's flag and two more paddles. It is then a race back to the starting platform. The first boat to get back with all six paddles, all six tribe members and their boat wins. Make sense? Wanna know what you're playing for? For the winning tribe a chance to get off the island for an entire day and enjoy a nice, big, old, fat barbeque. Juicy burgers. Hot dogs. French fries. In addition, a nice selection of desserts. And it wouldn't be a barbeque without what?"

"Beer!" Jane shouted.

"I'll do you one better than beer, open bar. Worth playing for? In addition to being a reward challenge, it is also an immunity challenge. That means: winning tribe also has immunity. Losing tribe: tribal council, tonight. Somebody voted out. Now worth playing for? One more twist. The winning tribe will select one member from the losing tribe to join them on the reward. Which means they partake in the barbeque and they avoid tribal council. Cannot be voted out. Could be an offensive move, could be a defensive move, and could be a chance to get information about the other tribe. Because this challenge is for such high stakes it's going to be tough. Tribes are even. Give you a couple minutes to strategize then we'll get started."

Otokai swum out to the platform. The puzzle pieces were clumped together so the closest pieces needed to be collected first. They decided their weakest swimmers would start, leading up to their strongest. Maura was in charge of the puzzle and Frost would run through the jungle.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Susie ran to the edge and dived into the water, racing to collect her first puzzle piece. Bomwi sent out their best swimmer, Garrett, first. Garrett was back and Riley was diving in while Susie was halfway.

She made it and Maura dived in. Maura caught up some time and was almost back when Ian dived in.

Casey went in next. He worked hard and tied the teams.

Robin dived in. Otokai started leading Bomwi.

Frost dived in. Otokai extended their lead.

Jane swam for the last puzzle piece.

"Otokai have all of their pieces! Start building!"

Maura had the puzzle together and Otokai were securing their boat with planks as Korsak dived into the water for Bomwi's final piece.

"Otokai have their boat secure and are heading in to shore."

Jane, Casey, Robin and Frost were in charge of paddling and they stroked with all they had. The reached the shore as Bomwi was securing their boat. It was already impossible for Bomwi to catch up but Frost sprinted into the jungle, intent on making the loss hurt. The Otokai flag was raised and Frost was back on the beach just as Bomwi arrived. Otokai went hard back to the platform, already cheering as they hit it.

"Otokai wins reward and immunity!" Jeff handed over immunity and Otokai cheered even louder. "You also have a big reward waiting for you and a big decision to make. Which member of Bomwi will you take with you and make exempt from tribal council tonight?"

Otokai huddled together.

"There's only one option," Frost surmised.

Jane turned to Jeff, "Korsak."

"Korsak come on over to Otokai! Bomwi, I have bad news for you. Someone is going to be going home tonight and it won't be Korsak. I'll see you there. Head on back. Otokai, by the way, that's your ride." Jeff pointed as a large luxury yacht cruised into sight.

Susie and Maura squealed girlishly and held hands as they jumped up and down. Jane shook her head affectionately.

A small speedboat came in and took them to their prize.

* * *

In a word, it was luxury. It was a sparkling white and more than big enough for all of Otokai, plus Korsak, to spread out. A collective gasp filled Otokai as they stepped onto the boat. Up the few steps and wide-open glass sliding doors in front of them was the most tantalising, mouth-watering feast they had ever seen. There was an actual pile of assorted foods.

No one bothered with plates as they used dirty, salty hands to pick food from the table like cave people. They spoke with mouths full, chewed food on display to everyone, and no one cared. It was glorious.

After sufficiently gorging themselves they relaxed on the deck under the sun, proudly displaying their full and bloated bellies.

"Jane you are more than forgiven for picking your girlfriend over me," Korsak joked, wanting her to know that he didn't hold her responsible for what had happened.

He sat up suddenly when he saw the red tinge her cheeks. "Ho-ly shit. You two hooked up?"

Jane groaned. "You're like a father to me, please don't make me talk to you about this."

"Yes, they hooked up. Bad breath and all. Right in front of us," Frost teased.

Korsak laughed good-humouredly.

"All jokes aside Korsak, are you on the chopping block?"

Korsak nodded. "Tonight would have been my night. I would have gone first if they hadn't been so intimidated by G."

After that the conversation lightened to good-natured jabbing and 'getting to know you' topics. Maura, still finding it difficult to find her place in large groups, decided to explore the boat. On the top was a small gold green that she knew Casey and Korsak would take advantage of later. Underneath were a few small bedrooms with actual mattresses and pillows. Her best find was in the bathroom. Lined up in a straight in unopened bottles were cleaning supplies, including soap and toothpaste. She turned to the cameraman who had been following her.

"Can we use these?"

"One sec." He grabbed a radio from his belt, lowering his camera in the process. "Dave, it's Pete. Can they use the products in the bathroom?"

"Sure, why not. If there's a shower in the yacht the yacht is part of their reward."

Maura lit up when she heard the response and quickly rushed 'Pete' from the bathroom. She'd tell everyone else about the showers as soon as she had hers. And more importantly, as soon as she brushed her teeth.

Maura revelled in the feel of scrubbing dirt from her skin and scalp. She kept the water as hot as it would go and didn't stop until she smelled like a flower and her skin was again untouched by the world.

She found a hairdryer and brushed and dried her hair. She scrubbed and dried her dirty clothes. She cleaned under her nails and finally, she brushed and brushed and brushed her teeth, using floss and mouthwash to be sure.

* * *

Pete was waiting for her when she exited the shower and made sure to do a long, slow once over with the camera.

With a smirk she headed to the deck. She'd spent her entire shower planning just how to tell everyone about the extra part of their reward until she'd reached the perfect plan.

She walked casually on deck, greeting her tribe warmly. No one gave her more than a glance or wave, too focused on soaking up the sun in the wake of their sugar coma.

Jane's eyes were closed and her head was tilted upwards as she was sprawled on the deck lounger. Maura slowly moved above her, smirk growing when Jane smiled without opening her eyes. Maura placed herself completely against Jane and pressed their lips together. Without invitation Maura stuck her tongue into Jane's mouth.

Jane's eyes flew open. "My fucking god you taste amazing."

Jane's outburst drew everyone's attention.

"We're allowed to use the shower," Maura explained.

Jane's brain explored her options. One: stay here with Maura wrapped around her. Two: clean herself so that she could kiss back.

"Me first!" Jane yelled, almost throwing Maura off of her body as she raced up the stairs.

Maura laughed as if that was exactly what she had been expecting Jane to do. Frost leaned over and smelt Maura's hair.

"You do smell fantastic."

"The captain says there are four showers, all completely stocked."

"Mine!" Casey, Frost, Susie, Korsak and Robin all yelled, racing for the showers and knowing one of them would lose.

Maura resumed Jane's position and enjoyed the sunshine.

* * *

Korsak made his way back to Maura after losing the race for the showers.

"Looking good there, Doc."

Maura opened her eyes, surprised.

"I mean you look relaxed, at home."

Maura smiled and nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

"Jane means a lot to me, you know. We've only gotten closer since Africa. I'm glad that there is something building between you two because I think I got to know you pretty well over at Kaua and you're a good person."

"Thank you Vince. That means a lot to me. What is life like at Bomwi?"

Korsak shook his head. "Not a good life Doc. There is nothing but tension. People might have alliances but they don't have friendships. Garrett and Ian are the worst. I reckon one of them is going home tonight. They can't stand each other."

Maura frowned, considering Korsak's words. "Korsak. I'm sorry that you are experiencing that because of me."

Korsak chuckled. "It's nothing Doc, trust me, and it's certainly not your fault. You deserve the better tribe after Australia."

Any further words were cut off by the arrival of a drinks waiter.

* * *

Korsak and Maura continued a companionable conversation with their chosen drinks until Casey and Frost returned. Korsak left to take a shower and Casey and Frost set up for some golf.

Maura decided to head to the front of the boat to watch the sunset. She jumped slightly when two warm arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jane murmured into Maura's clean hair.

Maura leaned back onto Jane's body. "I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking."

Maura ignored the teasing. "What's your life like out of Survivor?"

"Hmm," Jane thought it over. "Well you already know most of it. I'm a homicide detective in Boston. I live alone. Except for my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Jo Friday."

Maura laughed. "Jo Friday?"

"Korsak gave her to me, already named. She's with my Ma while I'm out here."

"What's your mother like?"

"Annoying."

Maura slapped one of the arms that were wrapped around her. "Don't talk about your mother like that."

"She's Italian. She invented helicopter parenting."

Maura laughed. "Tell me more."

"My pop was a plumber. He left Ma a couple of years ago for a blonde Florida bimbo."

Maura could hear the poorly covered hurt in Jane's tone.

"But Ma has me and Frankie. And Tommy when he's around."

"Are Frankie and Tommy your brothers?"

"Yep. What about you? Let me guess: loaded parents and huge mansions."

Maura sighed. "On the surface, you are correct… I was adopted."

"Shit. Really?"

"Yes. My parents are both very 'loaded' and also very busy. It wasn't that they neglected me, I just never asked for much. I went to boarding school when I was ten. I think I sent away for the brochure myself. I've always tried to prove to them that they picked correctly when then picked me."

"There is no way that a parent can't be proud having you for a kid. Hell, my Ma is going to love you more than she loves me."

Maura turned her head. "You want me to meet your mother?"

Jane smiled into the hazel eyes. "Of course I do. I don't really have a choice anyway. She's gonna be waiting on the tarmac for me the second we land."

"We won't be exiting onto the tarmac."

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

"Hey Maur, wanna know a secret?"

Maura nodded.

Jane leaned forward and placed her mouth next to Maura's ear so that only the doctor could hear her. "I pocketed some brushes and a toothpaste. No more bad breath kisses for us."

Maura laughed. Knowing Jane Rizzoli was going to be an interesting life.

Maura eventually convinced Jane that they couldn't hide by themselves on the yacht and should join the others. Survivor was a social game after all.

The evening was filled with friendly conversation, dessert, and copious amounts of alcohol. It was fun being able to forget about the game for an afternoon and evening. Much to soon the boat was anchoring and the speedboat arrived to return Jane, Frost, Casey, Susie, Maura and Robin to Otokai beach and Korsak to Bomwi.

* * *

**I felt bad leaving you all on a cliffhanger so I quickly wrote some fluff before my trip. I will be back Monday (Australia time). Thanks again for the reviews. Special shoutout to Beeknees717 and Zarosguth. You guys both rock! Peace. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is a day earlier than I said it would be but I checked my emails and found that this story had over 50 reviews! All that made me want to do is write. So I went with it and here is the next chapter. It is adapted from an event that occurred in All Stars.**

* * *

DAY EIGHTEEN

Otokai walked into the challenge, unsure what to expect. It was around this point in the game that the merge became the main topic of conversation. Jane was hopeful that today would be the day. As much as she didn't want Emily, Grant, Ian or Garrett to share a camp with her, she also wanted Korsak to make it and with the way he'd been talking on the boat, a merge was his only option. Besides, maybe Ian or Garrett would have been voted off at the last tribal council.

"C'mon in Bomwi. Otokai getting your first look at the new Bomwi tribe, Garrett was voted out at the last tribal council."

Otokai cheered. It may be in poor taste but the eviction of Garrett was definitely something to be celebrated.

"Today is going to be a little different. There won't be a challenge."

The whispers of 'merge' erupted from both tribes.

"I need both tribes to line up. Bomwi, you'll line up one to five. Otokai, one to six."

Neither tribe really put much effort into the ordering; basically straightening from where they already stood. They knew whatever was about to happen would be random and order wouldn't really matter.

"Starting with Bomwi you are going to choose someone from the opposite tribe and together you two are going to go and have a conversation, get to know each other better, maybe strike some new alliances. Otokai, because we have an odd number and you have an extra person, one of you can choose to join an already formed pair. Clear? OK. Ian, you pick first."

"Maura."

Gasps came from Otokai and Bomwi.

"Me?" Maura basically squeaked.

"Umm. OK. Doc and Ian are a pair," Jeff said hesitantly. "Jane?"

Jane watched as Maura and Ian moved towards each other, keeping a large space between them. "We can pick an already form pair?"

Jeff nodded.

"Maur and Faulkner."

Jeff seemed to give a sigh of relief. "OK. Jane, Maura and Ian are a threesome."

Frost barked a laugh. "That'd be something I want to see."

He received a glare from Jane.

"Riley?"

"Frost."

"Wow. Looks like we are having old adversaries together again today."

Frost didn't look happy as he moved towards Riley. Jane almost felt sorry for him.

"Susie?"

"Korsak," she said happily, glad to have the only member of Bomwi that they actually liked.

"Emily?"

"Robin."

"That leaves Casey and Grant. Before you go; what's conversation without food?" Jeff lifted a sheet to reveal 5 boxes. "Some snacks to help the conversation. Grab one and find some space on the beach. I'll see you back here in an hour."

* * *

The next hour was the longest 60 minutes of Jane's life. At first they had sat around the box, desperately wanting to scarf it all down but instead reaching out hesitant hands well timed to not make physical contact. Jane had placed herself in the middle of Maura and Ian and had halted any attempt at conversation that Ian started.

"10 minutes," a cameraman warned, obviously bored by the lack of conversation and drama that had been occurring.

"Jane," Ian began, "Can I please have e moment to speak with Maura alone?"

"No."

"Jane. It's OK," Maura placed a light hand on the detective's arm.

"I will be right, there, OK?"

Maura nodded. Jane slowly stood and moved away, keeping her eyes on Maura the entire time.

"I'm listening," Maura said when Ian remained silent.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I also want to say that the way it was portrayed on TV wasn't entirely accurate."

Maura was silent, letting him speak.

"Maura, it was always you. Always. It was Garrett that lied to and strung along. Everything between us was real."

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you? You looked me in the eye and begged me to trust you and then you moved my hand. Garrett wasn't there."

Ian sighed a rubbed a palm over his face. "OK, yeah. After Garrett left things changed. I saw the million dollars within reach and I just knew that you'd get the votes, especially with the sympathy after Garrett. So I made a mistake but Maura, it didn't change what I felt for you."

"Ian. I understand that manipulation is a part of Survivor but there is a massive difference between a flirtation and what you convinced me that we had."

"Maura…"

"We had sexual intercourse. It's a fact that all of America knows. I'm an intelligent and mature adult. I would have understood if it was a transgression to be kept within the confines of Survivor but as we were laying there you said-"

"I'm in love with you. We are the final two, me and you."

"And that's what you said to Garrett."

"I'm still in love with you Maura and I know you feel the same. You wouldn't hate me so much if you didn't."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"And I don't love you. Any love I had left for you disappeared when I started falling in love with someone else."

"You're seeing someone?"

"I didn't say that. I'm not positive if I would label it as 'seeing someone' but I do have romantic intentions towards someone."

Ian chuckled. "Doctor Maura Isles. The only woman who can still be adorable while using the words 'romantic intentions' to break my heart."

"The heart is an organ-"

"You know what I mean."

Maura paused. "You broke mine first."

"That's time!" Jeff yelled.

* * *

The merged survivors stood in a randomly ordered line in front of Jeff, Jane and Maura standing together at one end.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the impromptu picnic. There was a reason for it. Everyone, drop your buffs."

Jane smiled. Merge.

Jeff held up a clay jar.

"Casey, reach in and pull out your new buff."

Casey pulled a red buff from the jar.

"You remain a member of Otokai."

Confused and surprised murmuring sounded along the line.

"What? You thought we were merging? It's time to switch the tribes up. Before Otokai had the numbers advantage with six to five. This jar holds six Otokai buffs and six Bomwi buffs, minus Casey's. The new six-member tribe will be chosen randomly. Grant, your turn."

Grant pulled out a new green buff.

"Grant stays in Bomwi. Frost."

Red.

"No changes yet. Riley."

Green.

"It looks like these tribes were meant to be. Susie."

Red.

"Wow. Korsak."

Red.

"Our first change. Robin?"

Red.

"Emily."

Green.

"Ian."

Green.

"As it stands: there is one remaining Otokai buff and there are two remaining Bomwi buffs. So far Korsak in the only person to switch tribes but there WILL be at least one more person; Maura, Jane or both. Maura."

Green.

Maura closed her eyes and Jane bit her lip. This couldn't be happening.

"Maura is now a member of Bomwi. There is still one Otokai buff and one Bomwi buff remaining. Jane."

Jane desperately wanted, needed to draw a green buff. Maura couldn't be alone on a tribe with backstabbers, on a tribe with Ian, where she would be the first to go.

Red.

Jane was in a daze as her feet carried her to the Otokai mat. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Her brain was in shock and she couldn't form a thought.

"Head back to camp."

Bomwi began to leave.

"Maura… can we say goodbye?" Susie asked, talking to Jeff but looking at Maura.

"Yes," Jeff allowed.

Robin and Susie quickly moved towards Maura and pulled into in a tight hug.

"Fight hard," Robin muttered.

"We'll see you soon," Susie whispered.

As soon as Robin and Susie released her Frost and Korsak pulled her into another hug, whispering their own condolences.

Maura was released again and turned to move back to Bomwi, in a daze of her own.

Jane suddenly felt a sharp push to her back and she was propelled forwards, her brain restarting and kicking into overdrive.

Jane grabbed Maura's upper arm and spun her solidly into her body, wrapping her arms tightly around her favourite body.

"You can do it Maura. Promise them anything. Make any alliance. I'll back you. Just fucking get to the merge."

"I'll do everything I can."

"I can't do this fucking game without you."

"Alright Doc, time to go," Jeff cut in.

Jane only squeezed Maura tighter until Frost and Korsak pulled them apart.

Jane watched Maura with blurred, wet eyes until she was no longer visible.

How could Jane make it the next two days without seeing Maura?

* * *

"I want to win the million dollars," Frost stated.

"Frost-"

"No, hear me out," he continued through Susie's interruption.

Casey was in the water in search of fish, having a much more difficult time now that it was a solo mission without the doctor's assistance. Jane had left for the spring the second they had reached camp, not telling anyone where she was going or why. Frost, Susie, Robin and Korsak had been sitting at the wood table, completely silent until Frost had spoken.

"I want to win the mill. I mean, why else would I be here? Either time? But when I saw Maura… I was OK with not winning. As long as it was because she was the one winning."

Korsak chuckled. "I know what you mean. There's no hiding the fact that I had a miserable time with Bomwi. They don't have food, their shelter leaks, no one maintains the fire, they always lose, I was next on the chopping block,, I could go on forever… but I would happily take it back if it meant Maura was in Otokai where she belonged."

Now it was Robin's turn to laugh. "Yeah. She may have started with Kaua but from the second she spoke to Jane it was like her heart was with Otokai."

"What have I missed with all of that?" Korsak questioned.

Susie was the one to answer. "None of us are entirely sure of the situation. They are very close. At first we thought they had just bonded instantly as best friends but there was so much flirtation-"

"And heat," Frost cut in.

"They do have brilliant sexual chemistry. Before a tribal council one day they just kissed. There was no discussion about what it meant, about what they were-well, not in front of us anyway."

"And since then?"

"They flirt, they tense, they comfort. It's like what you see in the movies when best friends finally realise they have feelings for each other," Robin tried to explain.

"So it's serious? It's not just another Survivor fling?"

"We can't say for sure," Frost answered. "Why?"

"Just thinking about Africa."

"Oh shit! And now they're on the same tribe," Frost realised. "I didn't think that was serious?"

"It wasn't. Nothing really happened. There was definitely a lot less happening in real life than was implied on the show," Korsak revelled. "But she never spoke to me about them so I don't know the entire story. That's why I was curious about Maura."

Heads nodded in understanding and silence lapsed again.

Jane only reappeared for some rice that night before heading straight to bed. She was gone again the next morning before anyone woke up. The most amount of time Jane spent with them was on the walk to the immunity challenge.

* * *

DAY TWENTY

Otokai and Bomwi arrived at the challenge simultaneously, walking into the area from different directions.

"Welcome. So how have the last few nights been with your new tribes? Korsak?"

"Feels like home Jeff. I've got a full belly and energy to boot."

"Red looks good on you. What about you Maura?"

Maura was silent. Jane's heart broke even more. She understood that the only reason Maura wouldn't answer that question was because the honest answer would be negative.

"OK…" Jeff continued awkwardly. "Let's get straight to it. Today's immunity challenge is 'Choose your weapon'. During the challenge you will show your abilities with three different weapons: blow darts, spears and the bow and arrow. There will be three rounds and how well you do in the first two rounds will determine how many chances you have in the last round. The tribe with their blow-dart closest to the bulls eye in the first round will win two arrows for the final round while the losing tribe will win one. In the second round the tribe with their spear closest to the bulls eye will win two arrows while the losing tribe will win one. In the third and final round the tribes will choose one person to fire all of their won arrows at the target. The arrow closest to the centre wins immunity. The more arrows, the more chances. Worth playing for? Alright, Otokai, you're sitting someone out."

Otokai huddled.

"Jane should sit out," Casey stated.

"What? Why? She is the best show we have," Korsak questioned while Jane remained quiet.

"Look at her. If it came down to it she would lose this to keep Maura in the game. We all know it."

Four eyes turned to Jane, trying to read what Casey had.

"Jane?" Susie asked.

Jane swallowed and looked towards Maura who had her back to the detective. "I should sit out."

Casey nodded. "Jane's sitting out."

"Alright. Everyone else, draw for spots."

All competing members of Otokai and Bomwi drew straws, the shortest going first and the longest going last.

Emily shot first. Her dart dropped into the sand in front of her.

Susie went second. She didn't connect.

Riley went third. Nothing.

Robin went fourth. First connection. She hit the very outer edge of the board.

Joey. He had a good hit, reaching the second of five rings.

Frost. He connected but didn't beat Joey.

Ian. He didn't connect.

Casey. He hit the outside ring.

Maura was last for Bomwi. She hit the third ring making it the closest shot for far.

Korsak was last for Otokai. He stood in front of the board. He was a cop; he knew how to aim. He hit the fourth ring and won two arrows for Otokai.

They kept the same order for the spear throwing.

Emily missed.

Susie missed.

Riley missed.

Robin missed.

Joey missed.

Frost missed.

Ian hit the outside.

Maura missed.

Casey missed.

Korsak hit the second ring. Two more arrows for Otokai.

"Time for the final round. Otokai have won four arrows to Bomwi's two. Time to select the archers from each time.

With very little discussion Korsak was chosen for Otokai. Maura was nominated from Bomwi. Jane had to force herself to watch as her two closest people in this game stood head to head. Jane prayed for Korsak to miss.

Korsak shot first. His first arrow missed.

Maura shot second. Her first arrow missed.

Korsak's second arrow missed as well.

Jane held her breath. Maura loaded her arrow. Intelligent eyes scanned the sky and the bow, obviously doing a form of mathematics for archery that made Jane smile. Maura pulled the string back to her ear, squinted her eyes, and released. A solid hit. Maura's final arrow hit the fifth ring. Only a bull's eye would beat her.

Korsak took his third shot. It hit the fifth ring but didn't beat Maura.

It was time for the deciding arrow. His heart thumped. If he hit it then Maura would be going home. That most likely meant him and Jane in the final two, a shot at a million. This arrow could give him a 50/50 shot at a million dollars. At Maura's expense…

He fired.

He hit.

Bull's eye.

"Otokai wins immunity."

* * *

**I know it's shorter than usual but I needed to cut it here because the next chapter is going to be a long and big one. Don't hate Korsak. One million dollars is a lot of money and Maura is still a new friend for him. Thank you guys so much for the 50 reviews! I will be home tomorrow and I will do my best to get chapter 10 up. Peace.**

**_Either me or Is having issues. This chapter was posted and then deleted. I got to see one review before it was somehow deleted and I want to respond to it. It is not my intention to 'torture' Maura and I'm sorry if it's coming across that way. Survivor as a show has several twists and turns which is something I'm trying to replicate. It can't always be smooth sailing. I put Maura into a different tribe for a very important reason which will be revealed in the next chapter so please have faith. On the other hand, if you don't like where I'm going with this story please don't read it. I am a real person and I can see what's written. Thanks guys xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

DAY 20 PART 1 Jane's POV

"Otokai wins immunity."

Jane stood, intending to move straight to Bomwi in search of Maura to comfort her, to say goodbye, but she froze. As soon as Jeff had spoken those words Ian had reached out a hand, Maura had accepted it, and he had pulled her into a tight embrace.

Jane felt hot. Hot with anger, hot with confusion, hot with jealousy. Scenarios whirred through her brain, playing themselves out in vivid detail. Ian and Maura together, Ian and Maura kissing, Maura using Ian to keep her in the game… Jane couldn't find a scenario that comforted her; nothing could explain away why her doctor had her arms wrapped tightly around a man that had crushed her. The was no plausible reason for Maura to not only accept the kiss that he placed to the crown of her head but seem to smile at the comfort of it.

The embrace ended. Like magnets always drawn to each other Maura's eyes found Jane's. Jane knew her eyes were wide, possibly angry, more than likely confused. Jane couldn't read Maura's eyes, couldn't understand the emotions the doctor was trying to convey.

'Trust me.' There was no vocalisation of the words; it was only a slight movement of soft lips.

Even though Jane couldn't find a way to understand what had transpired between the two ex-lovers in the time Jane had been miserable and without Maura she found herself still addicted to the other woman and still accepting. 'Trust me' wasn't an explanation, it wasn't a promise. It was merely two words that Jane clung to as both tribes parted and she lost sight of Maura for maybe the last time.

* * *

Jane had fire in her eyes. She grabbed Korsak roughly by the collar of his baggy shirt and pulled him away from the camp to privacy.

"What the fuck was that Korsak?"

"The correct reaction when your tribe wins immunity is enthusiasm."

"Don't act stupid. You are the one person who should always have my back. I trusted you completely."

"And?"

"You didn't need to hit that bull's eye."

"Yes I did. This is a game for a million dollars. I'm going to take every win I can get, every extra day I'm offered. I'm not apologising for that."

"You got her voted off."

"It was her or us Jane. Would you rather someone from Otokai lose? Risk going into the merge without numbers?"

"Yes! Yes I would risk anything!"

"Jane this is just another one of your Survivor flings. Us two are the final two remember? You swore that to me. Look at us, look at what we've set up. We are in control of the voting of this alliance and we have the numbers. We have it set for us to be the final two. We already have the mill in the bag Jane."

"She isn't a fling. Don't ever say that again. Korsak… I promised that in Africa, not here."

"What changed?"

"She did. The moment I saw her… if she isn't there tomorrow I will never forgive you."

Jane walked away.

She bypassed the camp and headed into the jungle, to the spring, to the cave, to the place that had quickly become so important to her and Maura. She was confused and she needed time and space to think.

Everything she'd said to Korsak had been true. In only twenty days Maura had come to mean more to her than almost anyone else in her life. Jane didn't even think that it was because of Survivor. She believed that if she met Maura on the street in the real world they would probably already been in a committed relationship. There were sparks and friendship and everything that people dream to find in another person.

But this was Survivor. And trust in Survivor is the hardest thing to find, the easiest thing to lose, and the strongest thing if it survives the game. Jane had dedicated all twenty days of their relationship proving that Maura could trust her and now… she wondered if perhaps Maura should have also been proving that she could be trusted.

Maura knew first hand how this game worked and she knew the value of relationships in this game. Had her relationship with Jane been a lie? Or is her relationship with Ian the lie? Is there even a relationship with Ian? Jane had assumed that after Australia Maura had cut Ian from her life and day one had been their first contact since… She'd never asked Maura… For all Jane knew Maura and Ian could have been in a relationship this entire time and Jane was only a pawn to winning.

Thoughts swirled in Jane's head as she evaluated every conversation they'd had. It had all been so real, felt so honest. Maura couldn't lie, could she? That's what she'd said. She said she fainted or got hives… but had anyone actually seen that? It could be Survivor's best trick. Claim you can't lie so everyone takes you at your word.

Jane drew her knees to her chest. She was sitting on the harsh rocky floor of the cave, the water falling steadily in front of her like a protective curtain from the outside world. She felt like she was going insane, succumbing to Survivor madness. Twenty days without real contact, forced to live on an island with people that you were competing against and with. It would be so easy to just walk out, to quit. Jane Rizzoli was no quitter.

She dropped her hands behind herself and leaned back, un-hunching her back. Her hand caught a rock and a sharp sting hurt her hand. She looked at it.

The piercing point of the small rock had cut a deep, vertical line across her palm, reaching from just above the crease of her thumb to right under her pinky. Dark red blood leaked from the wound, sliding unhindered down her arm and dripping from her elbow to the floor of the cave creating a pool. There had been a moment of hurt and distraction but it had been quickly overwhelmed by intense thoughts of needing a doctor… in more ways than one.

She was about to stand to search for Maura when the realisation of the doctor's absence hit her solidly in the chest again. Blood continued to seep from the cut as she stared. Her entire arm was covered in the sticky, sickly substance before logic and reasoning forced her body to move from her cave escape.

* * *

Jane heard a feminine squeal come from the camp and was soon surrounded by members of Otokai, minus Korsak who had wisely chosen to stand backwards. Cameramen yelling through radios added to the panic coming from her tribe mates as they stood around her worrying. She couldn't say anything to ease their concern, to explain what had happened, where she was hurt… so she didn't she stood silently, like a ghost, dripping red into the white sand at her feet.

Medical assistance had arrived quickly by speedboat. They'd asked a series on unanswered questions and applied sutures to Jane's hand. Jeff had been notified and now Jane was faced with a panicked host while sporting and over bandaged injured hand.

"Jane is everything alright?"

Jane shrugged, the first real sign of recognition she'd shown since returning to the beach. She eyes scanned the sky. It was dark. Jeff was here and it was dark… tribal council was finished. Maura had either left the game or survived.

"Who was voted out?" Her voice was firm and undistracted.

Jeff seemed surprised by the question. "You know I can't answer that Jane."

"I need you to tell me if she's still here."

Jeff didn't seem to need a name; he understood exactly what she meant. Not for the first time Jane wondered how much Jeff actually knew about what happened outside of the challenges and if that was why he always knew which questions to ask and push.

"Tell me."

"The only reason I'm here is because medical was worried about your mental status."

"I'm fine."

"If you want out of the game-"

"I'm fine. Just tell me if she's still here."

"Will it change anything? Will you knowing affect who walks into the challenge tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then you'll wait."

Jane gave Jeff her best glare but she was too exhausted to hold it. "I am fine."

"What happened?"

"I cut it on a rock at the spring we found."

"That's all? Why weren't you talking?"

"Had nothing to say." Jeff didn't buy it. "I had some things to think about."

"OK. Just know… Survivor isn't worth your physical or mental health. Enjoy it, have fun, don't hurt yourself."

Jane nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Loneliness set in again the second he had disappeared. It had already been late in the afternoon when they'd returned to the camp so it would be nearing midnight by now.

If Maura was out of the game then Jane had to make a new plan. She'd see Maura when it was her time to go but until then she needed to find a second to take with her if she made the top two, a partner. No Maura… no Korsak… She'd decide tomorrow, for now, she needed to sleep.

* * *

DAY 21 PART 1 Jane's POV

Jane awoke feeling refreshed the next morning. The sleep hadn't been as restful as when Maura had been in her arms but it hadn't been restless either. She did her best to be friendly to her tribe during breakfast, cordial to Korsak, and helpful by collecting wood and water. For their part her tribe seemed supportive and eager to put yesterday behind them. Jane realised that she really hadn't taken the time to get to know Frost, Susie and Robin as well as she should have… she'd been too wrapped up in Maura. They were nice, good-humoured and natural. Jane maintained a distance, knowing she would need to eventually vote them out if she was to win, something that she still intended to do, but she hoped, for the first time, that they could create a friendship outside of the game.

Frost approached her while she was washing the pan the breakfast rice had been cooked in.

"Hey Jane."

Jane nodded in greeting.

"Can I talk to you about the challenge yesterday?"

Jane sat back and looked him in the eye. He seemed cautious, hesitant. "What about you?"

"I feel bad… about not trusting you, making you sit out."

"It was my choice."

Frost chewed his lip, thinking over what he was about to say. "Was Casey right? If that was you shooting the arrow instead of Korsak, would you have missed?"

Jane stood up so that she could be face to face with Frost. "Yes. I would have missed."

"For the Doc?"

"Yes."

Frost scratched a hand over his growing hair. "Do you think she's still here?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Jane."

"I appreciate it."

"I've been thinking about it all night, you know, what I would have done… I can't blame you, I think I would have missed it too."

Jane smiled, touched at the sincerity she heard from him.

"Maura is a good person, the game was better with her in it but we have nineteen more days to get through. She won't blame us for trying to enjoy it."

Jane nodded and bent back down to continue washing the pot.

"Oh and Jane?" Frost said, looking over his shoulder as he walked away. "If we see Doctor Isles today I'm gonna help you throw the next immunity challenge."

Jane took it for the joke it was, the cheeky wink included, but she also heard the earnest promise underneath it.

"Maura, whatever game you're playing, I hope it means that you are at the reward challenge today," Jane muttered to herself.

She only just returned to camp when Casey arrived with tree mail and orders for them to head to the reward challenge.

* * *

Jane felt a heard of cattle running around in her insides as Otokai made the trek to where the challenge would be held. Her breaths were short and hard, her mouth was dry and she couldn't swallow. She felt sick. She was only moments away from getting her answer.

Otokai stood on their mat, Jane taking her regular spot on the outer edge of the mat, eyes focused on where Bomwi would come from.

"Welcome Otokai. C'mon in Bomwi! Otokai, getting your first look at the new Bomwi tribe."

Person by person materialised from the jungle.

Jane held her breath.

* * *

DAY 20 PART 2 Maura's POV

"Otokai wins immunity."

Maura's stomach fell. There was a high chance that she was going home tonight. She took a deep breath and schooled her features into the cold mask she'd grown accustomed to. Ian saw through it. He held out a warm hand, offering physical contact instead of demanding it. She accepted and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. This wasn't the first contact they'd had since she'd been swapped to the Bomwi tribe but it was the most comfortable. Maura could feel that he completely accepted what she had said to him when she had first joined the tribe. He pressed a light kiss to her hair and she smiled. If felt like the comfort of a sibling, something she'd always lacked and craved.

She felt eyes burning into her and raised her head to be confronted by Jane's intense and consuming gaze. She saw anger and confusion. Concern and doubt filled Maura as she struggled to understand the meaning behind Jane's emotions. A warm hand entwined with her own squeezed and she understood. Jane doubted her. It tugged her heart that Jane couldn't trust her but she still felt the need to explain.

'Trust me,' she mouthed.

She didn't have the chance for any more communication as Bomwi started their trek back to the camp. She worked hard to improve the camp since she first arrived. The quality had been abysmal on first sight.

* * *

FLASHBACK DAY 18

Maura walked into the Bomwi camp a few steps behind the rest of Bomwi. No one had made an effort to welcome her or greet her. Her stomach sunk at the sight of the camp in front of her. There was only one shelter, the bed, and it was a simple, small, lean-to built against a large tree. The roof was poorly nailed bamboo shoots with no tarp or palm leaf covering. It would be saturated during even the lightest rain. The fire was a poorly maintained pit of ash that didn't even have warm ambers in it and considering the fact that Bomwi didn't have flint it would be next to impossible to relight it. There wasn't even a protected pile of dry wood to use. The pots and pans were fly and bug infested with burnt fish parts fused to the bases. Drying clothes were hung on a sagging piece of rope that touched the ground. Had Bomwi been so disheartened that they let their camp become a ruin?

Without the respect of asking permission Maura began to work. First she collected palm leaves, layering them over the roof until she was sure it would be waterproof. Then she moved to the fire pit, scattering the ashes, digging a hole and surrounding it with rocks. At first members of Bomwi just watched her, some with irritation, others with boredom, few with interest. When she moved to the jungle to gather wood Riley joined her, showing her the best places and gathering her own large pile.

Grant stood when they arrived back to camp and helped them arrange the wood and kindling, even using his upper body strength to carry out Maura's instructions and light the fire.

Emily was the only person still under the shelter after Ian moved to help them scrap at the bottom of the pots and pans with sticks and newly boiled water.

No words were spoken, no bonding occurred, no alliances were created. It was purely about creating a better place to co-exist.

* * *

NOW DAY 20

Bomwi was almost like a new tribe. Riley moved to collect wood straight away, Ian and Grant worked on the fire and Maura fetched water. They weren't the friendly and happy tribe of Otokai but they were improving.

Maura saw Riley alone in the woods while she was collecting sticks and wood for the fire. Maura took a deep breath. This was the part of Survivor that she despised and found difficult: the interpersonal relationship.

"Hey," Riley greeted easily when she saw Maura approach.

Maura smiled in response. Riley seemed open to conversation.

"Oh, in case no one else says it, thanks for helping us out at the camp. I guess we just got so sick of losing that we stopped caring," Riley shrugged.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Riley chuckled. "Are you always like this? All formal and stiff-upper lippy?"

Maura frowned. "Isn't that a reference to a stereotypical Briton?"

Riley chuckled again. "What's the question Doc?"

"Am I leaving tonight?"

Riley sighed and dropped her pile of sticks at her feet. She rubbed her dirty hands on her stained shorts.

"I honestly don't know. I would tell you if I did. We're split about it. You are great in challenges and around the camp but if you're still here when we merge you won't have loyalty to us, you'll go straight back to Jane. What's going on there anyway?"

Maura blushed but ignored the last question. "Is there anything I can do or say?"

Riley eyed Maura curiously. "That was odd. A normal person would argue what I just said, claim that their loyalty is with their new tribe, anything to be kept in the game, but not you."

"I can't lie," Maura responds, matter of fact.

"I heard that. Wasn't sure if I believed it. It's split 2 – 2, assuming no one changes their mind."

"May I ask who with?"

"So that you can make it 2 – 3?"

Maura smiled.

"You're a genius right?"

Maura nodded.

"Watch us interact and guess."

Maura felt her chest burning at just the suggestion of guessing. "I don't guess."

Riley chuckled once more as she bent to pick up her sticks. "Then make an education deduction."

Riley said no more as left Maura in the jungle. After a few moments of consideration Maura followed her back to the camp.

* * *

As the water boiled Maura did as Riley suggested and observed her fellow tribe mates, also considering their previous history.

Emily and Grant had been in Africa with Jane and had been in an alliance with her and Korsak. Jane hadn't mentioned either of them to her but Maura had watched the season and knew of the televised history. It was acceptable to presume that the pair were voting along the same lines. Considering Riley's cordial attitude she was most likely not going to be voting for Maura tonight which Maura could conclude meant that Emily and Grant were voting for her. If Maura's logic and reasoning was correct then the two people she needed to observe would be Riley and Ian and the two possible options for their voting would be Emily or Grant.

Maura took a moment to consider both options. Grant could be arrogant but he did have the required strength for challenges that Emily lacked. Emily's greatest strength was her stunning beauty, looks that Maura identified as similar to her own, a fact she would mention to Jane upon being reunited. Emily was idle around the camp, using her energy for complaining and fantasizing about food and spa days. Emily appeared to be the most likely target but there was also the possibility that Ian and Riley viewed Grant as a threat.

The sun was setting quickly and Maura hadn't been able to identify with complete certainty who she should cast her vote for to save her life in the game. She had one last option to consider. She looked towards the water. Ian was rinsing and sand-scrubbing a pan in the shallows of the ocean.

Maura cast away her pride and walked towards him, hoping that their previous conversation had paved the way for this last minute plea of mercy.

* * *

FLASHBACK DAY 19

Maura recoiled and wrenched her arm out of the hold the second she felt a hand curl around her upper arm. She'd been standing a significant distance from the camp, water lapping at her feet and staring into the ocean. Any cameramen that had followed her had disappeared long ago in search of action, drama, tension or a combination of all three.

Maura's eyes found Ian's and she both tensed and relaxed. Maura glanced a lens in her peripheries and knew she was once again being watched. George Orwell had seemingly predicted the future with an uncanny accuracy.

"Sorry," Ian held up his hands and took a step backwards. "I just wanted to continue our conversation."

Maura turned back to the ocean, seeking its freedom and peace. There hadn't been an ocean where they were in Australia. She loved the ocean. "I thought we had already said all we had to say."

"Not by a long shot."

Maura shivered. How was it possible that even after all this time, after the way he had betrayed her, her body still reacted involuntarily to his voice and presence. "There is no possible chance for us Ian. Please respect my wishes."

"This isn't because of what I did Maura. This is about what you did."

Maura forced her eyes to remain focused on the water. "I don't recall what you're referring to." Maura's skin itched instantly.

Ian chuckled. "You're wearing a low cut shirt Maura, maybe you should only risk hives when you're fully covered."

Maura blushed and raised a hand to cover her neck.

"Maura you came to me-"

"Ian," Maura warned, looking at the camera.

"No Maura. If you and all of America is going to paint me as the villain for the rest of my life then they at least deserve to hear what happened after the show."

Maura clenched her jaw, stubbornly refusing to speak.

"Tell them Maura. Tell them how you came to me after the show aired. You knocked on my door, you stopped me from speaking and you fucked me, right there against my front wall. Tell them how after you stood, righted your fucking designer whatever and left without a word or explanation. Tell them that I called and wrote and showed up at your doorstep but you wouldn't talk to me, give me the time of day. I used you Maura but you used me right back."

Maura thought over her words carefully. "You ruined me. I was so hopelessly, uncontrollably, in love with you that not even watching you betray me over and over could take it away. I thought about you, dreamt about you. I still needed you. But I didn't want you Ian. I don't want you. So I attempted to cleanse you from my system. It didn't work."

"Then why won't you give me another chance? Let me show you that you can trust me again?"

"I already explained it to you Ian. I'm falling in love with somebody else."

"And that just erases everything we had?"

Maura smiled softly, not wanting to hurt Ian but hoping to convey her feelings honestly. "Yes it did actually. The second our eyes met you disappeared from my heart. It was so sudden that I was hesitant, unsure, but she endeavoured and I accepted it."

"She?"

"Yes."

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's something."

"I'm sorry if this hurts you Ian."

Ian shook his head. "I'm the one that hurt you first Maura. I just hope that this time is different."

"So do I," Maura responded hopefully.

* * *

NOW DAY 20

"Hey doc," Ian greeted as he saw Maura approach.

Maura laughed lightly. "You can still refer to me as Maura you know. I'd appreciate attempting to be friends."

Ian raised a brow. "Is this genuine or an attempt to convince me not to vote for you tonight."

"Genuine. I already know you're not voting for me."

Ian chuckled and walked out of the water. "Oh yeah? Who am I voting for them?"

Maura shrugged. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

Ian glanced over Maura's shoulder. "Riley told you that we were splitting votes didn't she?"

"Yes. She informed me that it was 2 – 2. I surmised that it was you and Riley against Grant and Emily."

"Very astute Doctor Isles. You're hoping that your vote will make three and you'll be safe?"

Maura nodded.

"Maura. Do you have an alliance with Otokai?"

"Yes."

"Will you still be loyal to them after the merge?"

"If I am still in the game when we merge, yes."

"Then no, I'm not going to tell you. I owe you which is why I'm not voting for you tonight and why when, if, it ties I won't change my vote and I'll let it go to a tie-break. Maura, people say you're the best survivor to play this game. Tonight is your chance to prove it."

"Ian! Doc! Time for tribal!" Riley called from the shore.

* * *

Maura expected to feel nerves wrack her body but she felt surprisingly calm as she trekked to tribal council with Bomwi. She belongs were in a bag over her shoulder and she was prepared to be leaving tonight but she was hopeful that she wasn't.

"C'mon in Bomwi," Jeff greeted warmly as they entered, placing their torches into the slots behind the log chairs.

"It has been a big week. Riley, what's it like having the Doctor in your tribe?"

"It's great Jeff. She works hard, she makes up works hard. I sleep in the rain without waking up soaked for the first time last night."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of love for the new tribe mate. How are you feeling tonight Maura? After hearing that praise, you have to hope that you might be safe tonight."

"I know that Riley won't be voting for me but I don't feel safe Jeff."

"Fair enough. Grant-" Jeff was cut off by the sound of his radio.

"We need medical assistance at Otokai immediately," one voice sounded.

"On the way," came a second voice after a pregnant pause. "Details?"

"Rizzoli is in pretty bad shape," the first voice responded.

Jeff shut his radio off quickly but Maura was already on her feet. "I need to help her."

"She's fine Doctor Isles, the medics will help her."

This didn't placate Maura so Jeff continued.

"Listen. We do this vote, quickly, and then I check on her condition and see if more help is needed. It could just be a little sunburn."

Maura bit her lip, wanting to argue and fight to see Jane, but sat down anyway.

"Let's get straight to it," Jeff ordered. "Ian, you're first."

Maura barely noticed the voting, absently casting her own vote as her brain was still focused on Jane.

"I'll read the votes."

Maura's brain tuned back into the current action as Jeff unfolded the first vote.

"Doc."

It wasn't a surprise. One vote was OK.

"Doc M."

Two is still fine. Three is the problem.

"Grant."

Maura dropped her head. Dammit.

"Grant."

This was why she didn't guess.

"Emily. Two votes Grant, two votes Maura, we have a tie. Here's how this works. Maura and Grant, you two don't vote, everyone else does but you can only vote for either Maura or Grant. Ian, you're first again."

There were the nerves Maura was searching for. It went quickly.

"I'll read the votes. Doc. Grant. One vote each, last vote. The eight person voted out of Survivor Second chance is Grant. Bring me your torch."

Grant stood, furious, flinging the log he was sitting on backwards with a loud thunk. He grabbed his torched and basically shoved it at Jeff.

"This is wrong. She should be gone. You idiots made a mistake," he ranted.

"The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed the torch and Grant stormed over the bridge without a backwards glance.

Emily, Riley and Ian stood to leave, grabbing their torches.

"Wait," Maura interrupted. "Is Jane OK?"

"Oh!" Jeff had forgotten. He grabbed his radio and turned it on. "Can I get an update on Jane?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"She has some stitches in her hand but physically she's fine. I think you need to come have a talk with her though."

"On my way."

Maura frowned. "I'm coming."

Jeff shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Maura's shoulder. "She's fine medically doc, there's no valid reason for me to take you over there. If it changes, I'll get you. For now you have to trust us. You'll see her tomorrow."

Maura wanted to fight but logic beat out her emotions. She'd see Jane tomorrow. She turned and walked back to the Bomwi camp with the rest of her tribe.

* * *

DAY 21 Maura's POV

An exhausted Maura walked to the reward challenge. She had barely been able to maintain her slumber as her brain worried about Jane's well being. She perked up when she realised she was mere minutes away from seeing the brunette with her own eyes.

"Alright guys, wait here," a crewmember instructed.

"Why?" questioned Riley.

"We want Otokai there first to get their reactions to you walking in."

"Why?" Riley asked again.

The crewmember glanced at Maura and Riley sighed with understand. "Oh! You wanna see Jane jump up and down when she sees her lover."

Maura blushed. The crewmember smirked.

"Alright, you can go in now."

"C'mon in Bomwi! Otokai, getting your first look at the new Bomwi tribe," Jeff said loudly.

Riley walked in first, aiming a smirk right at Jane when she noticed the detective staring intently in their direction. The cameras were definitely going to be happy with this reaction.

Ian was second out, holding the flag and blocking view of anyone else behind him.

Emily was third.

"Grant voted out at the last tribal council."

Maura and Jane made eye contact.

* * *

**I'm home. I'm tired but I am home. I made sure this was the first thing I did when I got back. I'm going to bed now. Yey :) Reunited. There is going to be some Rizzles interaction next chapter, promise. Peace.**

_**Thank you so much JaimeCS! Fixed xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

DAY 21

Jane didn't wait for Maura to reach the mat, she took off running the second the doctor came into view and didn't slow until she had her in her arms.

Jane took a deep breath of Maura's salty hair, craving more. "I missed you. I'm glad you're here," Jane whispered.

"There is nothing between Ian and myself, it is still only you. I wouldn't jeopardise us just to stay in this game. Riley helped me," Maura whispered quickly into Jane's ear. There was so much she wanted to say and convey but she knew Jeff would be asking them to separate in seconds so she wanted to say the most important things first.

Jane pulled her closer; guilty that she had ever doubted their connection and questioned it as false when the truth was wrapped around her heart so tightly. "Maur—"

"Alright guys, time to break it up," Jeff broke in.

Jane let go immediately. It was more already breaking the unspoken Survivor rules for Jeff to have allowed that much contact with two non-tribe mates and Jane wasn't going to push it. That didn't mean she was going to let go of Maura's soft hand as they walked back to their tribes though.

"For today's reward challenge we are going to play 'Matchmaker'. This challenge can be really fun and will give you guys the chance to interact with members from the other tribe. Everyone will have a box. In that box will be three items. There are eight different items: a feather, rock, sponge, seed, soap, brush, rice and a coconut and 24 items altogether. There are a total of 12 pairs to be matched so the first tribe to 7 wins. One by one you will ask a random contestant, it can be someone from your tribe or the other tribe, for an item. If they have it then you score a point for your tribe. When you no longer have any items you are out of the game. Clear? Want to hear what you're playing for? At this point in the game you have got to be craving a shower. For the winners," Jeff lifts a covering sheet with a flourish. "A Survivor bathroom: toilet, hanging shower and cleaning products. Worth playing for? Otokai, you have two extra people, who are you sitting out?"

"Casey and Robin." They had already discussed it.

Alright let's draw for spots."

One by one members of Bomwi and Otokai drew a numbered rock to determine their positions.

Jane

Maura

Ian

Frost

Korsak

Riley

Susie

Emily

Jane didn't hide her smirk when she saw that she would be next to Maura. They took their places.

"Alright Jane, start us off."

"Maur," Jane smirked, "Do you have a feather for me?"

Maura smirked right back. If Jane was going to tease her then she could play right back. She raised a finger and curled it towards herself, beckoning Jane to come to her.

Jane smiled and moved quickly, thinking that she'd guessed correctly. She reached her hand out for the feather only for Maura to use it to pull the detective closer.

"Sorry Jane, no feather for you," Maura whispered deeply into Jane's ear.

Jane's face burnt as she flushed with desire and embarrassment. Shaking herself and breathing deeply she moved back to her box and stand.

"So… no feather?" Jeff questioned, humour in his tone.

"No feather," Maura smiled.

"Alright Doc, your turn."

"Hmm… Jane. Do you have a seed?"

"Guys? There are other people in this game?" Frost joked.

Jane ignored him. "Why don't you come see for yourself Doctor Isles?"

Maura tried to hide her nerves with confidence as she added an extra sway to her walk as she moved towards Jane.

Jane placed a small seed into Maura's open palm before employing Maura's tactic and using the hand to pull them closer together. "Stop stealing my stuff babe," Jane muttered against Maura's cheek as she pressed a hot kiss against soft skin.

Maura shivered. Jane met desire filled eyes with her own intense brown. The term of endearment had been a slip but she could easily read that Maura had liked it as much as she had liked using it.

Maura handed the pair of seeds to Jeff.

"That's one match for Bomwi. Ian."

"Jane, can I get that feather?"

Jane scowled as she held her feather out for Ian.

"Two matches for Bomwi. Frost."

"Old man," Frost said to Korsak. "You got a rock?"

Korsak held his rock out to Frost.

"One match for Otokai. Korsak."

"Emily, do you have rice?"

Emily held out her rice with a glare at her former Africa tribe mate.

"Two matches for Otokai. How are you guys doing this? Riley."

"Mini-Maura. Have you got a brush?"

"No," Susie replied, puffing out her chest at the nickname.

"Bad luck. Susie."

"Emily. Do you have a feather?"

Emily sighed as she held out her feather.

"That's three for Otokai and two for Bomwi. Emily."

"Umm. Ian. Do you have a sponge?"

"Sorry."

"Back to the start. Jane."

"Babe, can I have your coconut?"

Maura bit her lip as her eyes darkened. "Sorry Jane."

Jane's face fell and she pouted which made Maura laugh.

"Maura," Jeff moved it forwards.

"Hmm. Frost, do you have any soap?"

"Oh. Now you realise other people are playing," Frost jokes as he holds out his soap.

"We're tied, three matches each. Ian."

"Jane can I have that coconut."

Jane glared. She hated this man.

"Jane no longer has any items. She is out. Take a seat."

Jane smirked and moved to stand right behind Maura, so close that her exhale moved Maura's loose hairs.

"Sit Jane," Jeff said firmly.

Jane took and seat, making sure to leave a lingering touch to Maura's back as she left.

"Bomwi now has four matches. Frost, your turn."

"Maura, have you got a seed for me?"

"Sorry Barry, no I don't have a seed for you."

"Fine," Frost grumbled.

"Bomwi is still ahead by one. Korsak."

"Riley, do you have a brush?"

"Yeah," Riley sighed, holding it out.

"That's four for Otokai. We're tied again. Korsak that was your last item, take a seat."

Maura frowned and sent Jane a look as Korsak left a large distance between the two.

"Riley."

"Emily, give me your sponge."

Emily held it out, looking glad to be out of the game. She stood awkwardly beside Korsak, not wanting to sit near him or Jane.

"Bomwi is ahead with five. Susie."

"Frost can I have your seed?"

"Most certainly," Frost said as he handed it over and moved to take a seat between Korsak and Jane.

"Tied again at five each. Emily and Jane are out. Maura."

Maura looked over the remaining contestants, evaluating her options. There were two pairs left in the game and four people. If she guessed correctly then Ian would be left with only one option and Bomwi would win. If she was wrong then Susie may guess correctly and they could tie.

"I'm going to ask… Susie, do you have a rock?"

Susie drops her shoulders and holds out the rock.

"Bomwi is ahead with six. Susie and the doc are out. Ian, last choice."

"Rice please Riley," Ian asks.

"Bomwi wins award. It looks like things are starting to change for the green tribe."

Emily and Riley cheered and ran to their reward with Ian. Maura took the distraction to move towards Jane again.

"Is your hand OK? What happened?" Maura asked eyeing Jane's wrapped hand.

Jane smiled. "Cut it on a cave rock."

"Cave?" Maura smiles back.

"Yeah. I've been spending a lot of time in one."

"Maura, Jane, time to leave," Jeff interrupts again.

Maura and Jane part, feeling whole again for the first time since the tribe reshuffle.

* * *

DAY 22 BOMWI TRIBE

"Doc can we take a walk?" Riley asked Maura.

Maura nodded and stood from her place near the fire to follow Riley into the jungle.

"I just want to be honest and open with you about something because you deserve better than a blindside if we lose tomorrow."

Maura's heart sunk. She had hoped that it would be Emily tomorrow and that she'd be safe. She was wrong.

"I don't understand. Why me, not Emily?"

"It was always going to be you first. But when we saw an opportunity to bust up Emily and Grant… we had to take it. Emily and Grant have friends over in Otokai and we were worried that they were turn on us. Emily by herself is a number, not a threat. I hope we don't lose. That means you stay and they lose a number."

"I appreciate your honesty," Maura responded sincerely. "May I ask who you believed Emily and Grant had in Otokai?"

Riley eyed Maura without saying anything for a minute. Maura was sure she wasn't going to answer.

"Jane."

Maura never realised how much pain one word could bring her.

* * *

DAY 22 OTOKAI TRIBE

"It was good to see the Doc today," Korsak commented as he sat next to Jane on the beach.

"Is that an apology?" Jane said, a touch of anger still in her tone.

"Do you need an apology?"

Jane shrugged. "She deserves one from you."

Korsak nodding, accepting it. "It was strange seeing you two together today."

Jane turned to Korsak, her eyes flashing, ready to fight. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Korsak held up his hands in front of him. "Not what you're thinking. It's just… we've known each other for a long time Janie and I've never seen you act like this."

"Like what?" Jane remained defensive.

"In love."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire, attempting to end the conversation.

"Don't do that Jane, don't run from it like you always do. This one is different."

"I'm not running from it 'like I always do' Korsak. We've only known each other 22 days."

"I was married to my first wife in less than that."

Jane didn't respond.

"If we lose tomorrow are you voting me out?"

"I told you I'd never write your name down. I won't break that promise until I need to."

Korsak scoffed. "Whenever that is."

He left her alone at the fire.

* * *

DAY 22 BOMWI

Riley, Ian, Maura and Emily were boiling water, getting their new Survivor shower ready when Riley decided to stir up some drama.

"Hey Em, what was it you said about Jane again? I was telling the doc about it before."

Emily levelled a cold stare at Riley who smirked in response.

"C'mon Emily, she deserves to know," Riley pushed.

Even Ian was listening intently.

"It's not a big deal. Our relationship carried over after the show is all. We didn't last long and we tried to stay friendly."

Maura frowned thinking back to the one and only conversation they'd had about Jane's previous season.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Jane and Maura were in their cave, enjoying the privacy and hiding from the rest of their tribe mates. Jane placed a light kiss on Maura's temple.

"Maur. What's it like being back in Survivor with the people that threw you out the first time?"

"Are you referring to Garrett and Ian?"

"Yep," Jane popped the 'p'.

"Both are entirely different situations. I have an involuntary reaction of fear towards Garrett that I'm sure is exacerbated by being in the same conditions as when I fell-"

"Was pushed."

"-from the cliff in Australia. With Ian… it's complicated. Our history and present isn't what people assume.'

Jane pulled back slightly. "Present?"

"You have nothing to worry about Jane."

Jane frowned. "Tell me anyway."

Maura reached up a hand and smoothed Jane's face, something that was becoming common between the two women. "When I find the words to explain I will share them with you."

Jane pulled Maura back into her arms.

"What about you? It's a similar situation with you and Emily and Grant."

Jane shrugged. "Grant is a kiss-ass bully. We both have Italian parents and that's as far as our common interests go. We spoke after our season. He apologised for blindsiding me and I said it was fine. We don't talk."

"And Emily?"

"I think I've been too distracted by you to really think about her. She backstabbed me and I trusted her. I'm the same as everyone on this tribe, we were all betrayed. She did an ad after Africa and used the money to get fake boobs. She's real popular now."

"I feel like there's more to the story."

Jane shrugged. "When I found the words I'll tell you."

* * *

NOW

"You and Jane had a relationship outside of the show? After you voted her out?"

Emily shrugged. "It's a game, she got that. We were never serious in Africa; it was always only a fling. You know how fun a fling with Jane is right Maura?"

Maura blinked. A fling? No. What she had with Jane was more than that, she was sure.

"Then why do you believe that Jane would be in an alliance with you if we merged?"

Emily smirked. "I know her weak spot. It's something we have in common." Emily gestured to Maura's chest and then to her own. "It wasn't my idea to make them larger."

Maura felt sick.

* * *

DAY 23 OTOKAI TRIBE

Otokai had just received the tree mail and were preparing to leave when Frost moved close to Jane, keeping his voice low and unheard.

"Is the Doc next on the chopping block?"

"I think so."

Frost bit his lip, struggling within himself. "Casey and Robin sat out at the reward challenge. If we can get Susie and Korsak to sit out today I'll help you throw this."

Jane's surprised eyes roamed over Frost's face, trying to determine if this was sincerity or a trick. "Why?"

"The girl deserves more than being booted pre-merge after Australia."

"I agree."

Frost held out a hand. Jane shook it firmly. It was a deal.

* * *

Jane planted herself near Maura as soon as they walked into the immunity challenge. She held out a hand over the space between them. Maura looked at her, at the offered hand, and turned away. Rejection filled Jane's body.

"Today's challenge is called 'Log Jam'. It's a Survivor favourite."

A large revolving log was elevated above a pit of mud, the bottom half soaked in the pit.

"It's simple. We will draw rocks to determine match-ups. Both opponents will stand on the rolling log, spinning it to try and dislodge the opponent. First person to hit the mud loses. There is to be no physical contact. Match-ups will be of the same gender. Bomwi you have three females and one male. Otokai, you are sitting out two men. You can't sit out the same people in back to back challenges so Korsak and Frost are sitting out because Casey sat out at the reward challenge. Everyone will have two match-ups. After all eight match-ups the tribe with the most points will win immunity. There will be a sudden death showdown in the case of a tie. Clear? Ian and Casey will be matched up in both rounds as the only males. Alright ladies, time to draw rocks."

Frost clapped a sympathetic hand on Jane's shoulder as he moved to the bench. She'd have to lose this on her own and Maura still wasn't looking at her.

"First match up is Robin and Riley. Survivor's ready? Go!"

Robin and Riley both moved onto the opposite sides of the logs. There were years between them but they were evenly matched. They lasted, taking steps together and waving their arms for balance. Riley was a second better as she turned to the left and began to run on the log, rolling it and causing Robin to slip into the mud, bumping her head soundly as she fell.

"One point to Bomwi. Next match up is Jane and Emily. Survivor's ready? Go!"

This was the first time in the last 23 days that Jane had come face to face with Emily. She had expected pain or longing or at least a tinge of familiarity. She felt nothing. She saw Maura over Emily's shoulder. Maura was frowning, thinking hard about something and searching Jane's face desperately for answers. Jane didn't need to throw this match-up. She was so focused on Maura that she forgot to move her feet at all and was soon head first in the sloppy mud.

"Another point to Bomwi. They lead two – nothing. Next match up is Maura and Susie. Survivor's ready? Go!"

"Hey Maura," Susie smiled as she wobbled onto the log. "Life isn't the same at Otokai with you-ow!"

Susie was already in the mud. Maura hadn't even moved.

"Sorry Susie," Maura chuckled as she reached down a hand to pull her fellow scientist out of the mud. "I miss you too."

Susie smiled beneath her layers of mud.

"Bomwi is on fire! They lead three – zip. Final match-up in this round is Casey and Ian. Survivors ready? Go!"

Ian and Casey focused on their feet, moving quickly and lightly. Ian tried to copy Riley by turning to the left and running but Casey planted his feet, jarring the movement of the log and causing Ian to face plant into the mud with a loud slap.

"That sounded like it hurt! Otokai is finally on the board. After the first round we stand at three to one to Bomwi. Bomwi only need two more to win. Otokai has some catching up to do. First match-up is Emily and Robin. Survivors ready? Go!"

It was an easy match-up, over in seconds with a mud covered Emily crawling out of the pit.

"Otokai makes up some points. Next match-up is Riley and Susie."

Another easy point as Susie ended up in the mud again, this time without Maura to help her out.

"And just like that Bomwi have increased their lead. They need one more point to win immunity. Jane and Maura."

As Jane headed towards the log an angry Casey grabbed her arm harshly.

"Don't be stupid here Jane."

He didn't lower his voice. Everyone could hear with crystal clarity what he was saying.

"Don't fucking send me home to save your girlfriend," his voice was ice and his eyes were fire.

Jane yanked her arm away from him, not saying a word. Jane stood with one foot on the log, staring into Maura's confused eyes, waiting for Jeff's instructions. It was the moment of truth.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Maura took a small step, staying as far away from Jane on the log as possible and not moving at all. Jane followed suit. Their eyes burned into each other, urging each other to answer the unasked questions.

Maura swallowed. Jane spoke.

"Why didn't you take my hand?"

Jane could easily forget everyone else around them as she stared into hazel eyes. There was no challenge, no log, no Casey screaming profanities, no cameras recording.

"Am I a Survivor fling for you?"

Jane's eyes flickered. It was a question but it was also the only answer she needed. There were only two people left in the game who knew about the African 'fling' and Korsak hadn't spoken to Maura.

"Only her, never you."

Maura nodded and took a steady step forward. Jane did the same.

"Are they voting you out tonight?"

"Yes."

Jane took another step forward. So did Maura. There were only centimetres between them now. Maura stared at Jane's mouth, making her intentions very clear.

"No physical contact, remember?" Jane teased.

Maura sighed in frustration. "If there is no merge soon I may become insane."

Jane smirked.

"Guys, c'mon," Jeff yelled.

Jane smiled at the poor host before turning back to her doctor. "See you on the other side Maur."

She dived from the log into the water, not even trying to hide the fact that she lost the competition for Maura's benefit.

"Bomwi wins immunity in the most backwards and confusing challenge in Survivor history," Jeff comments.

* * *

DAY 23 BOMWI TRIBE

"Wow. I mean… wow," Riley said as they sat in the shelter, watching a light rain turn into a storm.

"I can admit when I'm wrong," Emily commented.

Ian and Maura remained silent.

"If that doesn't get her booted tonight then I don't know what will," Riley shrugged.

Maura snapped her head towards Riley, considering Jane's safety in the game for the first time. "You think she will be in danger for what she did?"

"Blatantly losing a challenge to save her girlfriend at the expense of one of her tribe mates? Yeah, I reckon that'll hurt her."

Maura focused her eyes onto the crackling fire feeling an unanswered desperation burning in her stomach at the thought of Jane leaving the game tonight. This must be the feeling Jane had been struggling with for days.

* * *

DAY 23 OTOKAI TRIBE

"When I suggested throwing the challenge I didn't really mean like that," Frost commented as they began the trek to tribal council.

"It's going to cut me isn't it?"

"I'm not writing your name down."

"Are they?"

Frost shrugged. "They know why you did it. We'll just have to wait and see if they support it or not."

* * *

"C'mon in Otokai," Jeff greeted as they walked into tribal council. "Today's challenge was definitely unusual. Let's start with you Casey. You were pretty vocal about what Jane did. Did you know she intended to do that?"

Casey clenched his fists. He had been fuming and refusing to speak to anyone all afternoon. "We all knew that she wanted to throw the challenge last week, it's why we sat her out. We just didn't have a chance to do that again today."

"Were you upset because you believe you will be going home tonight?"

"Definitely. We've all been honest. I know I'm next to go. What pisses me off is that if we had won today I would have made the merge and had a shot at individual immunity. When Jane fucking dived off that log she took away any chance I had in this game."

"Why did you jump off?" Jeff questioned Jane.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Jeff gestured for her to continue.

"I need Maura in this with me. I had the chance to keep her in the game and I took it. I'm not sorry for what I did and I think anyone who has met Maura and gotten to know her would agree with me. She deserves to be here and to have a fighting chance at the million."

"Susie, what are your thoughts on it?"

"Doctor Isles is my idol."

"Wow. Sounds like tonight's vote will be interesting. Korsak, you're up first."

Jane sat uncomfortably on her log, watching the votes come in, watching Jeff count them, watching Jeff come back. This could be her last few minutes in this game.

"Frost," she whispered to the man beside her. "Tell Maura I don't regret it and I wouldn't change a thing. I'll be waiting for her on the outside."

Frost chuckled. "Tell her yourself when you see her tomorrow Jane."

"Once the vote is read the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave tribal council immediately. Time to read the votes. First vote: Jane. Jane. That's two votes Jane. Casey. Casey. That's two votes Casey, two votes Jane. Fifth vote: Casey. Final vote. The ninth person voted out of Survivor second chance is Casey. Bring me your torch."

Jeff snuffed Casey's torch.

"She's just going to pick you off one by one until it's just her and her girlfriend, you'll see!" Casey ranted before turning and leaving the island.

* * *

**Yey Jane and Maura are both safe now they just need to deal with the second mystery person who voted for Jane. Could it be Frost, Susie, Robin or Korsak? I'm dying to know! Also pay attention to Miss Riley Cooper. She is going to be playing a main role in the next few chapters. She wasn't in the show for long enough for me to really get to know her and half the time she was in the show she was a tatted up drug-dealer who played Frost and Frankie so I'm taking big liberties with her. Speaking of Frankie we have the always amazing family visits coming up soon. I'm copying All Stars and having two: one video/ letter, and one in person visit. Peace. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I posted two chapters! Make sure to read chapter 11 before this one!**

**Have you read chapter 11? Read on!**

* * *

DAY 24 BOMWI TRIBE

Bomwi were walking into the next reward challenge after a sleepless night for Maura. She'd spent the night by the fire worrying if Jane's sacrifice for her and been the end of her own game. Bomwi was a small tribe, with only four members and Maura and grown to know them well. She didn't like Emily. She couldn't see one redeemable quality in her that Jane could have liked. Ian was Ian. She found that she actually liked Riley. Riley was very similar to Jane but with a more defensive and sarcastic coating, if that was possible. Maura thought that if the two had started on the same tribe together they may have become good friends.

Riley slowed her pace and fell in beside Maura, keeping her voice low so that Ian and Emily couldn't hear her.

"I think we're walking into the merger now," she commented.

Maura shrugged. "I try not to make assumptions, especially about Survivor."

"If this is a merge," Riley continued, "Your situation is going to change."

"How do you mean?"

"It's no secret that you're the next off this tribe but if we merge suddenly you're in the alliance that's controlling this game."

Maura frowned. "Only if Jane is still here."

"Are you watching a different game than me? Doc you have Robin and Chang wrapped around your fingers. Frost totally fanboys over you-he wouldn't stop hero worshipping you during our picnic-and Jane is your whatever she is. You're in charge, trust me."

Maura's frown deepened. "I think your perception of the situation is incorrect."

Riley chuckled. "I think yours is. For a smart person you can be dumb. Do you really not see yourself the way other people see you?"

"How do people see me?"

"As fucking amazing. You're honest, you're generous, you're forgiving, and you're hot. I'd do you if I swung that way."

"Thank you," Maura responded sincerely, which only made Riley laugh harder.

"I'm just saying: I'd be nice if you kept me around a bit if we merged. At least longer than Ian and Emily."

Maura smiled lightly, finally understanding what this conversation had been about. "I really appreciated your honesty the entire time I was a member of Bomwi. You made me feel welcome, you helped me stay in the game, and you were forthright when I was going to be voted out."

Riley raised a brow. "Is that Maura for 'sure, I'll keep you in the game'?"

Maura laughed but didn't answer, not wanting to make a promise she couldn't keep.

"Welcome Bomwi, come on in," Jeff greeted warmly as they stepped onto their mat on the beach.

Otokai weren't here yet; they were always the first tribe in.

Riley saw Maura's confusion. "I think they want to get your reaction to her entry just like they did for her the other day."

Maura nodded in understanding. "So do you think that means she's still here?"

"I try not to make assumptions, especially about the game of Survivor," Riley parroted Maura's words back to her.

"Otokai, come on in. Bomwi getting your first look at the new Otokai, Casey voted out at last night's tribal council."

Maura didn't think before she reacted, running straight into Jane's arms just as they had days before.

"Thank you," Maura said sincerely against Jane's neck.

"Anything for you." Jane replied into Maura's hair.

"Let's get straight to it," Jeff cut in, as usual. "Today's challenge is going to work a little differently. Although you are two tribes you will be competing in this challenge independently for an individual reward. This is called 'Rock Bottom'. This has only been played in Survivor Thailand and with Casey's departure last night that means none of you have ever played this game. There will be four rounds. In the first round there will be 7 clay jugs at the bottom of the ocean. The people with jugs will move on to the next round, eliminating two. The next round will have five jugs and the third round will have three. For the fourth and final round the three remaining Survivors will dive into the water, find a weighted box and swim back to the shore with it. It will be heavy, it will be hard. The first person back at the shore with their box will win the reward. Clear? What to hear what you're playing for? The winner will have a night away from the island, being taken by helicopter to a five star resort on Tarawa Island, the capital of Kiribati. There will be food, massages, showers, clean clothes and a chance to experience some of the Kiribati culture. Sound good? I bet it would sound better if you could take someone with you. The winner can select one person from either tribe to take on the reward with them. Worth playing for?"

The final ten Survivors swam out deep into the ocean towards the floating platform that the first few rounds would be started from. Jeff took a speedboat. Soon they were all lined along the edge of the platform, ready to dive in for the first round.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Splash.

"Riley is the first with a jug!" Jeff yelled as Riley reached the surface, jug clutched in her hand.

"Jane is second."

Jane began to swim back to the platform, her loose curls flowing in the water behind her.

"Frost is third."

Frost headed back to the platform.

"Robin is fourth. Still three more jugs to be found. Maura is fifth, only two left."

Jane smiled warmly at Maura and reached a hand down to help pull her up and out of the water.

"Good job babe."

"And Ian and Korsak and sixth and seventh. Emily and Susie, you two didn't find a jug. You can head back to the shore."

They began to slowly swim back to the sand as the remaining seven prepared for the second round.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Splash.

"Riley is first again. Jane is second, again. Robin looks like she is struggling to find anything. Ian is third. Maura has the fourth jug. One left and Robin, Korsak and Frost are having a hard time finding it. Robin has the last jug! Korsak and Frost, you two can head back in."

Jane again pulled Maura from the water, loving the extra reason for physical contact. The remaining five readied themselves for the third round.

"This time there are only three jugs. Two more people will be eliminated. Survivors ready? Go!"

Splash.

"And this was quick!" Jeff commentates in surprise as Riley, Jane and Robin surface quickly with the three jugs. "Riley, Jane and Robin moving on to the final round. Maura and Ian, you can start heading back in."

Jane waved and jokily pouted at Maura as she swam back to the beach to watch the final round.

"There are three equally weighted boxes on the seabed. You will dive down, get your box and swim with it back to the shore. The first person across the line with their box wins the reward. It will be heavy so be careful. Watch for my raised hand on the shore."

Jeff took a speedboat back to the beach.

"Survivors ready?" He yelled. "Go!" He raised his hand.

Jane, Riley and Robin dived deep into the water together.

Everyone watched nervously from the shore as no one surfaced for a large stretch of time.

Robin was first. She was struggling and had barely moved her box.

Riley was next. She'd made a good distance but was obviously wearing herself out.

Jane still didn't surface.

Maura stepped closer to the water, worrying.

Robin surfaced again, treading water and struggling to get her breath, dropping right out of this challenge.

Riley surface again, much closer and almost close enough to walk in the sand.

Finally Jane surfaced, barely a metre in front of Riley, panting heavily and tall enough to reach the bottom.

Riley could see the pure focus Jane was exerting on this challenge, obviously wanting to enjoy this challenge with her girlfriend.

"I hope Maura thanks me nicely when I take her on the reward with me," Riley grunts, loud enough for Jane to hear but so no one on the shore can hear.

Her words were effective. Jane stumbled and Riley made up the distance. Both were at thigh deep water, arms sagging with the effort of carrying the boxes.

"I'd at least get a tight hug from that warm bod."

Riley worried that she'd gone to far when she saw the devouring rage burning in Jane's face. She was sure that any second Jane would drop the box and try to drown Riley in the ocean. But she hadn't considered something.

"You can do it Jane!" Maura's voice rang from the beach.

The rage left Jane's body, replaced entirely by desperate commitment. Jane pushed her legs, jogging even with the heavy box weighing her down. She reached the finish line first and was the one rewarded with Maura's tight hug.

Other members of Otokai moved to hug and congratulate Jane but the detective made sure to keep contact with her doctor at all times. Absence made the heart grow fonder and they had enough absence in the last week to last them a lifetime. She'd be more than happy if they decided to never spend another day apart.

Jeff spoke when the celebration calmed down. "I know the answer but I need to ask anyway. Jane, who do you want to take on the trip with you?"

Jane rubbed her chin, pretending to consider her options. Maura raised hopeful eyes towards her, making Jane laugh at the fact that Maura actually believed she'd pick someone other than the doctor.

"What do you say babe? Come away with me?"

A smile split Maura's face and she pressed a light, chaste kiss on Jane's cracked lips. It wasn't nearly enough, especially after the week apart but they'd have time alone later so Jane ignored her instincts and didn't pull them together again.

A helicopter soared loudly overhead, heading towards a landing that had been set up on the beach. Wind whipped the sand around them, stinging eyes and knotting hair even more than it already was.

"There's your ride guys, have fun," Jeff instructed, pointing for them to head to the helicopter once it landed completely, blades still spinning dangerously.

"Bye guys!" Jane yelled over the noise and she headed towards her transport, her hand safely in Maura's.

She pulled the door open and ushered Maura into the helicopter first, making sure she was in safely before sliding in herself.

Maura eyed everything from the window of the helicopter with a wide-eyed innocence that only made Jane fall harder.

The ride went quickly with Maura pointing out seemingly random landmarks and giving a freakishly detailed explanation and history for each leaving Jane to marvel once again at her intelligence.

* * *

The resort was a dream. The Survivor producers had spared no expense and they had exclusive private access with dedicated service. They had their own luxurious bungalow right along the beach. A large in-ground pool surrounded one side of the bungalow, offering a peaceful cool swim in waveless fresh water. A hatch-covered, open-walled building stood near the bungalow, on the opposite side of the pool, sheltering a white cloth covered table for two. White, thin curtains billowed from the floor length open windows of the bungalow. A fabric sling hung near the doorway of the bungalow, swaying slightly in the light breeze and two loungers were placed on the beach. It was a romantic dream.

Walking casually and hand in hand Jane and Maura entered the bungalow, spinning together to take in everything in front of them. There were two plush double beds, covered with white linen. Clean robes and a small bite of chocolate sat at the ends of both beds. The ensuite was large containing a hot water shower, modern toilet, his and her sink area with a large walled mirror and especially, a filled, stemming, petal-covered, perfumed, spa.

Jane shivered with desire, her brain immediately concocting images of swirling jet powered water and a naked Maura.

Forcing the widely inappropriate images from her head she turned to the real-life woman of her musings. "Where do you want to start Maur? Food or shower?"

Maura crinkled her nose as she considered both options. "How about: one of us quickly snacks while the other quickly showers, then reverse."

"Why such a rush?"

Maura looked up at Jane with deep hazel eyes. "There are some questions and topics that I'd really appreciate being able to ask you while we're here."

Jane sighed and dropped her chin to her neck. "Can't we forget that and have a good time?" she grumbled.

"Jane," Maura responded sternly, hands on her hips.

Jane cracked a smirk, giving in easily. Besides, she agreed that they needed to talk about some things, namely the members of Bomwi.

"Alright. You eat first, I'll shower."

Maura smiled, happy to have gotten her way and exited the bathroom, leaving Jane by herself.

* * *

Soon a clean Maura and Jane were seated at the white-cloth covered table under the thatch shelter, a buffet of fruits and cold cuts sitting in front of them.

"Jane," Maura started, wanting to get straight into the conversation.

"Wait," Jane interrupted. "Before you start, we are both clean, we both have our teeth brushed, we haven't had any time together privately in a week…" Jane trailed off, slightly embarrassed about asking for this.

Luckily Maura had understood where train of thought. With a coy smile Maura stood and stepped towards Jane. Jane slid her chair out from the table but remained sitting. Maura sat carefully on Jane's lap, leaning forward slowly and pressing their mouths together.

Jane sighed contentedly into the kiss, losing herself in the burning sensations that Maura always created within her. "God I missed this," Jane said into Maura's mouth.

Too soon Maura was pulling away and back into her own seat, leaving a pouting Jane behind.

"Can you focus now?" Maura asked with a smile.

"No."

Maura laughed. "We'll have copious time later. I just really want to understand where we stand in each other lives, in the game and out of it."

Jane nodded, sobering immediately.

"Which topics would you like to discuss first? Emily?"

Jane frowned. "Yeah, OK. We were friends in Africa. She stabbed me in the back. End of story."

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're lying."

"How about you tell me what she told you then," Jane asked, harsher than she intended.

"There was more than friendship between the two of you and it continued after the game. Emily's breast augmentation was for your benefit."

Jane coughed in surprise. "Excuse me? That fucker said that?"

"It's not the truth?" There was a desperation in Maura's voice that made Jane want to open her soul and show Maura every single moment she'd had with Emily, convince her that it was nothing. But all she could offer was her side of the story.

* * *

FLASHBACK SURVIVOR AFRICA

Jane was proud to be part of the final five in Survivor's second season. The first season had set a high standard of what it meant to be a survivor, Dr Isles especially, and she hoped that when she watched the show for herself in a few weeks that she would have lived up to those that came before her. She had formed a tight four-person alliance on day one and had suck to it right until this point of the game. Unfortunately Korsak, her closest friend and member of the alliance, had been airlifted out of the game three days ago for medical reasons. That still left her in a solid three-person alliance with only two people on the other side of them. They had a clear path to the finish.

On one side she had Joey Grant. They had bonded over overbearing Italian upbringings and disappointed Catholic parents. He didn't excel at challenges, he didn't excel at strategy, he didn't excel in social situations. He was average all around. Jane didn't trust him 100% and didn't intend to keep an alliance with him outside of the game. She had promised him the final two with her and felt no guilt about the fact that she planned for him to actually come third.

The person she was taking to the final two was Emily Sanner. Emily was blonde and beautiful, in an obvious way. Jane hadn't actually liked Emily at all for the entirety of the first two weeks. She seemed shallow and fake. Actually Jane still thought that about her, which was part of why she'd made a fantastic person to be sitting with in the final two-no one would vote for her. Jane could pinpoint the exact moment their relationship had changed. During a puzzle-solving challenge Jeff had accidentally called Emily 'Doc', joking that they looked similar when hunched over a puzzle. Jane agreed.

The year before Jane had realised that she was attracted to a woman. It was Doctor Maura Isles the second runner up of Survivor the Australian Outback. She was blonde, big-breasted, womanly, intelligent, honest, innocent and beautiful. Everything that Jane suddenly wanted in a woman. She couldn't think of any hidden moments during her child, teen, or early adult years that had ever led her to believe she was a lesbian. In fact she'd had a string of heterosexual relationships.

So when she realised that Emily shared a slight resemblance to Maura she acted on it. A late night kiss off camera. Emily had responded with fervour, saying she had always wanted a lesbian tryst. It hadn't been like kissing men. It had been better. From that point Emily became an exploration and a realisation. Jane was definitely gay. But it wasn't Emily she credited, as she was simply a warm female body for experimentation, it was Maura who deserved the thanks.

Even so Jane felt she owed Emily and fully intended to go to the final two with her, until they walked into the tribal council. Darren Crowe had been chosen by the alliance to go that night and Jane had casted that vote easily. He was a sexist pig who never should have made it this far. The shook was hers though when Jeff read the votes. One for Crowe. Four for Jane. A blindside. A backstab. A betrayal.

Jane felt just as stupid for not seeing it coming as she had felt hurt. Grant apologised, Emily apologised, and on the surface she forgave them. It wasn't difficult. Their relationship had been fabricated from the beginning. She continued the pained act for the cameras and media though as the show aired, painting Jane as the hero betrayed by her girlfriend-although Jane had been careful and there were no kisses or touches to completely support that perspective.

Jane came out to her family. They took it better than she expected but her mother, Angela, took every opportunity to criticise and bad-mouth Emily. So just to irritate her further Jane resumed their casual relationship right until the blonde booked a swimsuit ad.

* * *

NOW SURVIVOR SECOND CHANCE

"So I ended things because she wanted attention and I didn't want her. She got a boob job, thinking it'd change my mind. It didn't. I didn't have any deep feelings towards her, I promise."

Maura was frowning, deeply. "How could you use her like that?"

Jane shrugged. "It was mutual. We were both very honest about the fact that there was nothing more."

"How are we different than that?"

Jane covered Maura's hand with her own and looked deep into the hazel eyes. "We are different in every way Maur. I want you in a way that I have never wanted anyone. I feel for you in a way I didn't think was possible. Think about it. Nothing was ever shown about us on TV because I wanted it hidden." Jane looked at the camera filming her every word. "But you," she leaned across the table and pressed her lips to Maura's, "I will kiss openly any time you let me."

Maura's eyes swam with tears at Jane's sincerity. "I'll let you kiss me anytime you want to."

Jane pressed another kiss to soft lips before sitting back down. "Will you be my official girlfriend Doctor Isles?"

"Only if you'll be mine."

A comfortable silence lapsed as they nibbled on some fruit and cold cuts. Jane was the one to break the silence.

"Next topic. Ian."

Maura tilted her head, swallowed the piece of pineapple she'd been chewing. "What would you like to know?"

"Was what we saw on TV the whole story?"

"It was an accurate representation, yes. Ian and I did enter into a mutual sexual relationship that I believe we both intended to pursue after the conclusion of our series."

Maura. Never a yes or no person. "And was that it? Nothing happened after you were voted out?"

"Not quite. There was an incident-a sexual encounter-that occurred once we had returned home and after the season had aired."

Jane's brows rose. She had assumed as much after she had seen Ian and Maura interact recently. She had expected hesitance, animosity, but had instead seen familiarity that sparked jealously. "Explain," she said shortly.

"Have you ever been so in love you felt like you'd taken some kind of substance?"

Jane shook her head.

"That's what he made me feel. I struggling with feeling safe, wanted, loved, throughout my teenage and adult life. He provided me with what I had been missing."

"But he fucking ruined you Maur. I saw what happened; I saw your face. You were crushed. How could you forgive him after that?"

"I find that you can forgive anyone anything if you desire it enough. And god did I desire him. I couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how desperate I was to have him gone. I visited him, at his home in Chicago. He was surprised. I… We had sexual intercourse just inside of his door and I left without saying a word."

"You wanted to screw him out of your system," Jane guessed.

"Yes. It didn't work. He started calling after that and didn't stop. Every time I considered answering but I couldn't decide what I wanted to say. If I asked him to stop calling he would and the feeling of being desired would disappear. If I told him I wanted to be with him without being able to trust him ever again I would be hurt even more."

"Was he still calling when you came here."

"Yes."

Finally, a simple response.

"Am I just a rebound to you?" It needed to be asked but Jane wasn't sure that she couldn't handle the response.

"No. At first it may have crossed my mind but our every interaction has been…" Maura couldn't find the words for one of the first times in her life. "Somehow a simple touch with you is more than I ever felt for him. I didn't think it would be possible to ever feel part of what I felt for him for someone else but somehow I feel MORE for you. Just knowing you erased any lingering or unresolved feelings I had towards Ian. There is still a closeness that comes from knowing someone as intimately as we did but he is my past and you are my future."

Jane's chest puffed out at Maura's words. But then a thought crossed her mind, one that she'd buried deep after its first appearance but one she needed to ask now if her and Maura really were going to clear the air completely. "You know I feel the same way, right Maur?"

"I do Jane."

"But there's something else I gotta ask you."

"What is it."

Jane chuckled sardonically, unsure of how to say this.

Maura covered Jane's hand. "Ask me Jane. I won't be upset, I promise. I understand struggling to find complete trust in this game; it's something I battle with myself. Luckily for me every time I question it you seem to know to do something that solidifies my faith in you. This is my chance to return that feeling. Ask me."

Jane smiles. Maura can read her better than anyone else she'd ever met. "You can't lie, I believe that. But I need to know it. It could be the best lie ever told if it's not true."

Maura's face fell for a moment and Jane immediately wanted to take back her words and doubt. How dare she accuse Maura of that?

"I understand Jane. It's true. As I have stated I suffer from urticaria and occasional syncope if I lie."

"Hives and fainting, yeah."

Maura opened the collar of her robe, revelling a freckled, soft neck that made Jane lick her lips. "I am not falling in love with Jane Rizzoli."

Jane watched with fascination as Maura's skin swelled and an almost rash-like spread of red bumps appeared instantly. Maura grunted uncomfortably and began to itch the skin irritation. Jane's eyes met Maura's, filled with sympathy, regret and apology.

"I'm so sorry Maur."

"It's fine."

Maura may have said the words but Jane could tell by the way the itching increased that it wasn't meant. In that moment Jane hated herself. She stood quickly from her seat and pulled Maura into her arms, not even realising that her tears of remorse were causing the wetness on the shoulder of Maura's robe.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered over and over again, her voice barely loud enough to reach Maura's ear.

Maura kept quiet, smoothing her hands slowly and softly up and down Jane's back, soothing her pain with her touch.

Eventually Jane's guilt subsided and she pulled back, only to be faced with an understanding and softly smiling Maura.

"I understand Jane. I would have needed evidence as well. I predict that we will become much closer now. Is there anything else to discuss?"

Jane shook her head and placed her mouth firmly over Maura's. Two heads tilted in perfect harmony, as if from years of experience. Four eyes slid closed, needing to focus on the feel of this. It wasn't the first time they had shared a kiss, in fact light pecks had been frequent between the two, but everything about this felt different. Two noses pressed into each other, rubbing with each movement and indenting the opposing cheeks slightly.

Maura's hands gripped at the rope around Jane's waste, using it to bring their bodies flush together and keep and steady grip as she grew lightheaded.

Jane had her hands cupping Maura's face, keeping it close to hers and stroking her thumbs absently along the soft skin behind and under her ears.

Maura sighed and Jane took the opportunity to move her tongue into the doctor's mouth. She explored, her tastebuds being flooded by the sweet taste that was Maura.

Hot air stuck between them, the same breath going from one to the other.

Coloured dots filtered into the darkness behind Jane's eyelids and her body suffered from lack of oxygen. In the light-headed moment that she considered dying from asphyxiation just so that this kiss could last she found a reason for why this kiss was different. She was no longer falling for Doctor Maura Isles, she had fallen, hard. Jane loved Maura.

Jane pulled back, taking a deep breath and looking into the fluttering eyes of the woman she loved. How did she get so lucky?

"So Doctor Isles, what would you like to do next?"

"Well Detective Rizzoli, I am craving a spa treatment."

Jane shivered. Never had her official title sounded so arousing. "I've never had a 'spa treatment'."

"Oh Jane!" Maura clapped her hands together, her excitement changing the previously romantic mood immediately. "You will love this!"

Jane blushed as Maura said 'love'. If only she knew.

* * *

Maura was wrong. The massage, the facial and the mani/ pedi that Maura had forced onto Jane had been uncomfortable and the opposite of relaxing. The only hands Jane wanted on her body were Maura's and her head was hurting from fighting down her jealousy as someone else touched her doctor. Jane had been rewarded with a large sirloin steak and two of her favourite beers during an early candlelight dinner, which made it almost worthwhile.

An exhausted Maura and Jane entered their bungalow, almost ready to just collapse onto the double beds until Maura had an idea.

"Oh Jane! Grab your swimsuit, we haven't tried the spa yet!"

Jane's eyes widened. Maura in the spa. How had she forgotten her fantasy so quickly? Granted Maura had mentioned swimmers but Jane could use her imagination. Jane wasted no time in grabbing her recently cleaned swimmers from the foot of her bed, ducking behind a partition to change while Maura took the bathroom.

"You can come in when you're ready Jane," Maura called from behind the closed door.

Jane's heart thumped in her throat, as she took unsteady, excited steps towards the bathroom. She twisted the knob and pushed open the door, swallowing at the sight. Somehow Maura, in those few minutes it took Jane to change, had lit a sea of candles that flickered around the room. The spa was only on and the rising steam was adding to the atmosphere of the room. The water was clear and through gaps in the petals Jane could see the soft, fair, freckled skin of her doctor. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled up the body parts she could see before finally landing on a pair of twinkling hazel eyes.

"Like what you see detective?" Maura husked with an unexpected timbre in her voice.

Jane swallowed again, unable to form any coherent or incoherent words.

"Are you going to join me or are you just going to stare?"

Jane didn't move.

"You know you can see me better over here. You can probably feel me better too."

Four large strides and Jane was slipping into the heated water, across from Maura, their eyes still locked.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Jane found her voice.

Maura's eyes misted at the sincerity. She closed the gap between them and settled her warm body into Jane's lap, one knee on either side of Jane's thighs as she straddled her. "I never knew that I could feel this so completely, and so quickly."

"Feel what?"

Maura gave a coy smile and closed the gap between them, taking her time to rake her eyes over Jane's sharp and pointed features, memorising every angled detail. Her eyes closed as they finally connected.

They moved slowly taking their time, just letting the same intense passion from their earlier kiss consume them. The breathing spaces between each kiss was almost non-existent, as if parting for a quick pant of a breath was more than they could take. Hands roamed in the water, stroking and gripping, but never taking it further as if that was an invisible line they had drawn between them. Jane didn't care. As much as she wanted Maura in every way, she was also more than happy for this moment to continue in its perfection forever.

Their skin was permanently wrinkled by the time they finally agreed to move to the beds. Without words they crawled into the same bed, choosing the share the space instead of sleeping apart. The warm cotton of the resort provided pyjamas mixed with the linens and comfort of a real mattress lead to a realisation that this is what every night could be outside of the game. Falling asleep in bed together at the end of every day.

* * *

DAY 25 REWARD RESORT

Jane woke late the next morning, feeling relaxed and well rested. The feeling of pleasure only increased when she opened her eyes to find blonde hair splayed across the pillows and tickling her nose. Maura's back was to hers and she had both arms wrapped tightly around the doctor, holding them close together. She could feel Maura's back moving against her chest with each breath they took. One of her knees was pressed between Maura's legs, riding ridiculously close to the promise land.

She withdrew a hand from where it was pressed against Maura's stomach to brush the blonde hair back from the fair neck. She dropped her head and pressed light kisses against the newly exposed skin.

She felt Maura tremble slightly as she began to wake, stirring in her arms. Jane smirked and deepened her kisses, adding sucking and light nipping.

Maura moaned. It was deep and sleep-filled and Jane's new favourite sound.

She sucked harder, not caring that she was marring perfect skin with a reddish bruise.

Maura did care though. "Mmm, Jane, don't leave a mark," she murmured.

Jane removed her lips and peaked at her handiwork. "Too late Maur. Sorry."

She didn't sound sorry.

Maura rolled in her arms and sent her a sceptical look. "You did that intentionally, didn't you?"

"It suits you babe."

"Jane, I'm already yours, you don't need to mark me."

Jane groaned and hid her head in Maura's neck, licking the skin she found there. "God Maura, don't say that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it makes me want to do things that I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Jane leaned back so that she could look into Maura's eyes. "I want to wait."

"Until?"

"There are no cameras."

Just as she said it a cameraman walked through the door, knocking lightly as he did. He didn't say anything. He just smiled at the pair and started recording.

Jane rolled her eyes and stood from the bed, the moment officially ruined.

* * *

Jane and Maura were soon showered, dressed, and sitting down at a final breakfast before returning to the island.

"Jane," Maura asked, curiosity in her tone. "How many days did you spend at Ponderosa in Africa?"

Jane frowned, trying to remember. "I was voted out on day 36 so it would have been about 5 nights, why?"

"I never got to experience Ponderosa. I'm almost looking forward to it this time."

Jane chuckled. Ponderosa is the name of the place where you stay after you are eliminated. After being voted out, especially those that are post-merge jury members are under very strict limitations. Ponderosa is almost a limbo; it's a place where you are no longer playing Survivor but you can't return home or communicate with any family members yet. Instead, one by one, eliminated Survivors move to Ponderosa until day 40, when they can return to their lives as normal human beings, unable to speak of the final days of Survivor until it airs months later. There was a weigh-in, a debriefing, psychological examinations, medical examinations, normal food, a bed, a shower, everything that you had been craving while on the island.

"It's not a big party. Everyone at Ponderosa are losers, usually with grudges and stories about how they were tricked and cheated. Where did you go?"

"They kept me separate from everyone else. Garrett was there. Ian would be there the next day. They weren't positive of what my reaction would be so I was removed."

"That's not fair."

Maura just shrugged. "I hear they have rock band this year."

Jane laughed at the wide-eyed excitement on Maura's face. Even after how horrible Survivor had been to her, how terrible her life had been to her, she could still find joy in potentially playing a game for teenagers if she was voted off.

"I know I haven't actually said it out loud Maur but I want you in the final two with me."

A ghost crossed Maura's face and her expression faltered for a second. She looked away from Jane and towards the ocean. "Thanks Jane," she said quietly.

Jane reached a hand forward and covered Maura's. She knew that she'd touched on the soft spot of Australia at the mention of Maura being promised the final two by someone she was in a relationship with. Hopefully they'd make it there and Jane would be able to show herself as completely trustworthy when it happened.

* * *

The helicopter ride back wasn't as exciting. They had enjoyed time together and a reprieve from the game. It was painful to realise that when the helicopter landed they'd be returning to different tribes, once again fighting separately to survive until the merge.

They had their first surprise when they landed on the old Kaua beach that had been abandoned when Otokai and Bomwi had absorbed Maura's first tribe. Their second surprise was when they found the members of Bomwi and Otokai waiting for them. With a final embrace Maura and Jane returned to their tribes, both being greeted warmly with hugs and kind words. Maura's last hug was from Riley who kept am arm around her shoulder as Jeff began to speak, sending a smirk behind Maura's back to an angry Jane.

"You may recognise this as Kaua beach."

There were murmurs of agreement from Robin, Maura and Korsak, the only three to have seen the beach, and realisation from everyone else.

"Well this is now your new beach. Drop your buffs."

Cheers of celebration filled the tribes as they dropped their buffs to the sand. Jane moved to Maura and pulled the doctor to her side, dislodging Riley's arm in the process.

"Here are your new buffs." Jeff threw a bag to Ian who had been at the end of the group.

He pulled out a black buff.

"It is will be your first tribal decision to create a new name for your tribe. Luckily for you guys the original Kaua tribe built such a solid shelter that the rough weather and crew haven't been able to remove it. But any rewards that have been won up until this point are gone. No fishing gear, no cleaning products. You have two pots, some rice, a machete and materials to create your new tribe flag. If you look carefully you may also find a welcome to your new home meal. I will see you at tomorrow's first individual immunity challenge."

Jeff left to the exuberant sounds of cheering from the newly merged tribe.

* * *

**What? Two chapters? Well I'm rested, I'm on holidays, and I'm running on enthusiasm from your reviews and my new Wicked snow globe that plays 'What is this feeling?' That's how I spent my Easter, watching the world's best musical. I've seen it 3 times in Australia and twice in England. Just need to get it on Broadway for the trifecta. Maybe one day I will experience the land of dreams which is America. Peace.**


End file.
